


Con la Marea

by marite-82 (maritexxa1982)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Almost Titanic, Angst, Au set, Cruisers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Frenemies, Post Bulshar case, Self Experiment, Travel, Wayhaught - Freeform, wyndolls - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritexxa1982/pseuds/marite-82
Summary: Luego de acabar con el culto de Bulshar y la Maldición Earp, el equipo queda dividido y todos desaparecieron.OWynonna y Waverly reciben una gran suma de dinero herencia de Michelle Earp y deciden gastar una parte en un viaje de lujo arriba de un crucero por el mediterráneo. Pero la marea no siempre se lleva lo que ambas quieren dejar atrás. Con la marea saben que al final los traerá a todos de vuelta. Nada me pertenece.





	1. Masoquista

**Author's Note:**

> Nueva historia WayHaught. Estoy emocionada de decir que me he animado a escribir otra historia con Waverly y Nicole, añadiendo un poco de Wynonna y Dolls porque aunque me gusta mucho Doc yo soy Wyndolls de todo corazón.  
> Esta historia también tiene una semejanza con Crucero al Olvido del fandom Cophine. No es igual pero el experimento estuvo en tratar de hacerla parecida pero diferente.  
> Muchas gracias de antemano por la lectura.

**_"Dicen que la marea arrastra todo lo que quiere ser olvidado. Lo que no dicen es que todo lo que marea se lleva, al final, también lo trae de vuelta". Anónimo._ **

 

El mar era inmenso. Basto como el infinito. Ella nunca creyó que fuera capaz de verlo, pero ahí estaba. A sus pies. La morena de ojos pardos lo estaba disfrutando como nunca pero todavía temía. Temía lo que el futuro depararía. Había salido de Purgatory junto a su hermana Wynonna para no regresar jamás.

Era lo que ambas hermanas Earp se habían prometido luego del fiasco en el que acabó el caso Bulshar.

Ese caso les había arrancado todo. Fue un golpe demoledor del que nadie salió indemne.

Wynonna había perdido a Doc.

El culto tenía seguidores sanguinarios que habían conseguido acabar con el pistolero más rápido del oeste y también se había llevado a Jeremy.

Mientras combatían a los enemigos, entre ellos muchos revenants, Jeremy había saltado entre la multitud para salvar a Waverly de una muerte segura a manos de ellos. El joven científico se había interpuesto entre un cuchillo dirigido a la cabeza de la menor de las Earp y terminó llevándose el golpe. Él había muerto en los brazos de Waverly y Doc murió en los brazos de Wynonna.

Rosita también había sido una extraña pérdida para el equipo.

Era cierto que ella había atacado a las hermanas, pero también era cierto que le tenía un cariño muy especial a Waverly y ella fue otra más de las que se sacrificó por la hermana pequeña de Wynonna.

\- Siempre... me agradaste, Waves...

Habían sido sus últimas palabras y la misma Waverly había tenido que usar la Peacemaker que brilló en azul y mandó a Rosita al cielo. Se había ganado su redención salvándole la vida a su amiga.

Un revenant redimido fue algo que ni siquiera Wynonna se esperaba. Como tampoco se esperaba que Waverly pudiera usar el arma para mandar a demonios que buscaban redención al cielo.

El culto de Bulshar había dejado a la luz más secretos de Mamá Earp de lo que se habían imaginado, y uno de ellos fue que en realidad Waverly era mitad ángel y que tenía su propia agenda dentro de Purgatory. Ella no era la heredera de mandar a los demonios al infierno, sino de redimirlos.

Y así lo hizo con todos los demonios que quisieran su redención. Rosita había sido la primera.

En cuanto a Nicole....

Era un tema delicado para joven Earp. Un tema del que tenía prohibido hablar y Wynonna había respetado su silencio.

Nicole ya no estaba en Purgatory. Waverly sólo sabía que se había marchado del pueblo de la misma manera en la que llegó, sin grandes aspavientos y había dejado a Calamity Jane al cuidado de Nedley.

La morena supo entonces que Nicole se había ido a un lugar donde no se podía llevar a su gata y que no regresaría.

Sin embargo Waverly estaba furiosa con ella. Tal como Wynonna estaba furiosa con Dolls.

Ambos les habían mentido a ambas. Habían escondido lo que trabajaban sobre el culto de Bulshar hasta que fue demasiado tarde y el infierno dentro del pueblo ya estaba desatado.

Purgatory acabó como una de las fotografías del expediente de Nicole, llenos de cuerpos regados por todos lados, y las hermanas Earp sabían que les iba a costar demasiado perdonarlos.

Dolls se había marchado un día antes que Nicole.

Las hermanas Earp hicieron lo mismo tres días más tarde. Salieron del pueblo sin mirar atrás cuando se dieron cuenta que para ellas ya no quedaba nada.

Michelle Earp les había heredado a las hermanas una fortuna escondida por muchos años. Fue en parte por lo que se había ido de Purgatory, para alejar ese dinero que les correspondía a sus hijas de su marido Ward. Se suponía que la herencia debía dividirse entre las tres hermanas, pero la ausencia de Willa dejó a Wynonna y a Waverly como las únicas herederas de la gran fortuna. Por supuesto fue administrada y repartida por partes iguales y Wynonna le había propuesto a su hermana un viaje por el océano. Iban a buscar a Alice y a Gus en Grecia.

\- No me gustan los aviones baby girl y tú nunca has visto el océano así que creo que sería genial un viaje en crucero - ella le había dicho a su hermana que seguía muy triste por todo lo ocurrido. Habían pasado dos meses desde la catástrofe y Waverly todavía no era capaz de salir de la depresión en la que se había sumido luego de ver partir a todos los que amaba.

Así que Wynonna propuso un viaje de lujo para su hermana y para ella. Y había decidido que un viaje a bordo del crucero de lujo Silver Spirit sería bueno para ellas. Embarcarían en Montreal y de ahí viajarían hasta Pireaus en Atenas.

Wynonna pidió dos habitaciones en la Suite Silver, habitaciones que se encontraban en el Deck número diez que conectaba al Deck número nueve que también formaba parte del Silver Spirit en el centro del barco y tenía piscinas, bares y vistas panorámicas. A Wynonna le había encantado y a Waverly la animó un poco más. La primera vez que habían embarcado y les habían dado la suite 1001 y 1002 Waverly sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho. Nunca antes había estado un crucero y atribuyó el pinchazo a la emoción del viaje sin creer que podría ser algo más. Una conexión profunda que también la había sentido otra persona dentro del barco. Una que había regresado de su primer viaje por el mediterráneo de vuelta a Canadá no como pasajera sino como parte de la tripulación del Silver Spirit y que estuvo a punto de dejar caer de sus manos la bandeja de comida que llevaba al Restaurant del Deck número cuatro.

La joven hizo su camino por la cubierta lo más rápido que pudo dejando los platos servidos en la mesa de lujo y se alejó del lugar a la zona de descanso de la tripulación donde tomó unos minutos para calmarse.

Podía sentir la punzada con fuerza en medio del pecho y los latidos de su corazón resonando en los oídos. Presionó una mano contra su pecho intentando relajarse pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella.

El amor que había dejado atrás, el amor que ni siquiera después de dos meses alejada había conseguido olvidar.

Ella sacó del bolsillo de su uniforme una fotografía doblada. No era demasiado vieja pero estaba lo suficientemente gastada como para parecerlo. En la imagen la chica se podía ver a sí misma sonriente y abrazando por la espalda a la mujer que amaba. Las dos miraban a la cámara con la alegría que había desaparecido de sus vidas demasiado pronto.

Una lágrima mojó el rostro de la chica en sus brazos y ella secó la humedad con su dedo para no seguir estropeando la imagen.

Suspiró. Dios, cómo la extrañaba....

\- Waverly.... - susurró en voz baja con último suspiro y volvió a guardar la imagen dentro del bolsillo de su uniforme cerca de su corazón.

Tenía que volver al trabajo.

 

\- Creo que me he enamorado de este lugar, Waves - Wynonna admitió mientras vagaba por la suite que disfrutaría el resto de la travesía hasta Grecia - No es tan grande como las otras suites pero no necesitamos demasiado, ¿No te parece? Además podemos disfrutar de todas las comodidades dentro de este barco. ¿Te gusta?

\- Sí, Wynonna - Waverly respondió con una sonrisa forzada al mismo tiempo que se frotaba el pecho de manera distraída. La punzada no se iba. - Es un barco enorme para mí aunque lo consideran pequeño.

\- Lo sé - Wynonna asintió - Hay cruceros más grandes pero yo no quería algo tan grande. Además dentro de los cruceros de lujo este está en el ranking de los primeros lugares así que no me quejo. ¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer ahora? Podríamos disfrutar de la piscina en el piso de abajo, ¿Te animas?

\- Ve tú, Nonna - Waverly negó con la cabeza - Yo me voy a mi suite, necesito un largo baño caliente. Si quieres nos reunimos más rato en el Spa Zagara, creo que después del baño necesitaré un buen masaje.

Wynonna asintió. Las chicas habían sido conducidas a su suite por un asistente de habitación que les explicó en detalle el manejo de la suite y que en breve tendrían a un mayordomo que sería el encargado de entregarles el servicio completo durante todo el viaje. Cada suite tenía un mayordomo propio y las chicas en realidad conseguirían a uno de los nuevos dentro de la tripulación. Cuando supieron que era americano estuvieron encantadas ya que casi toda la tripulación, excepto el capitán que era canadiense, eran todos europeos.

El asistente de habitación era un chico inglés llamado Charles Stone quién amablemente les dijo que estaría a su disposición para lo que necesitaran. Wynonna le iba a dar propina pero Charles se negó diciendo que la propina venía incluida en el pasaje.

\- Vuestro mayordomo estará aquí pronto - él chico rubio había dicho en perfecto acento británico que sacó sonrisas de las chicas Earp, ya que lo encontraban un poco engreído a pesar que él estaba siendo amable y profesional - En esta ocasión no es él sino ella. Se encargará de vuestras necesidades y no teman pedirle cualquier cosa que necesiten.

El chico se acercó al escritorio frente al comedor de la suite de Wynonna y les indicó que su anexo era el número ciento cuarenta y seis. Estaré disponible las veinticuatro horas así que duden en llamar.

Las hermanas asintieron dándole las gracias y Charles las dejó a solas una vez más.

\- Te puedes ir a tu suite si quieres. baby girl - Wynonna le dijo a su hermana con una sonrisa cansada - Yo me quedaré a conocer a la nueva mayordoma. La morena se rió de la tonta broma lo que sacó una sonrisa de su hermana pequeña.

\- Está bien, Wy - Waverly se despidió de su hermana con un abrazo y Wynonna le dio un beso en la frente - Si te vas a la piscina por favor no te emborraches todavía, ¿Bueno? ¿Espérame?

\- ¿Cuán mal piensas de mí, Waverly Earp? - Wynonna inquirió fingiendo molestia y vio a su hermana mirarla sin alegría - Está bien, Waves. Voy a esperarte. ¡Pero no te demores! Porque ya extraño un buen whisky dentro de este barco.

Wynonna vio a su hermana marcharse a la suite de enfrente y ella decidió que no quería silencio. Prendió el televisor de pantalla plana y se instaló en el sofá para ver alguna buena película. Pasaron cinco minutos de su clásico favorito, Asesinos por Naturaleza, cuando la puerta su suite fue golpeada tres veces.

Cuando Wynonna fue a abrir la puerta nunca pensó en encontrarse de golpe con un rostro familiar en medio del océano atlántico. Un rostro familiar de cabello pelirrojo que había saludado con amabilidad presentándose como su mayordomo personal.

\- ¿Wynonna...? - Nicole Haught preguntó con expresión aturdida mirando a la mayor de las Earp que le devolvía una mirada fría - ¿Qué haces...?

\- Entra - fue la orden que Wynonna espetó con la voz apagada - Ahora, Haught.

Nicole asintió sin palabras y entró a la Suite Silver. Jamás esperó que este trabajo le trajera de vuelta a una de las hermanas Earp. Nunca había esperado volver a ver a Wynonna Earp en su vida otra vez.

No después de la última vez que la vio en Purgatory luego de acabar con el culto de Bulshar.

Nicole todavía recordaba la última charla que ambas tuvieron. Ocurrió un día después de romper su relación con Waverly cuando Nicole le dijo a Wynonna que se iba del pueblo.

La otrora heredera no podía entender el motivo del alejamiento de su amiga pero por más que pidió explicaciones, Nicole nunca le dijo nada concreto. Sólo le dijo que no podía seguir viviendo en el pueblo porque el último caso había tomado demasiado de su energía.

\- ¿Por qué te vas justo ahora, Haughtstuff? - Wynonna le había preguntado con la voz angustiada viendo a su amiga guardando las últimas pertenencias en una camioneta que compró con el finiquito de la estación de policía de Purgatory. Nicole había sido dada de baja de la fuerza policial luego de haber abusado de su poder contra los seguidores humanos de Bulshar.

Su registro había quedado tan manchado que ni siquiera Nedley había podido salvarla. Nicole había quedado imposibilitada de volver a servir en la policía y ya no era aceptada ni siquiera como guardia de seguridad en un banco. Si volvía a relacionarse con la fuerza policial o el orden público corría el riesgo de ser arrestada y encerrada en prisión por largos años.

Y Nedley consciente de aquello decidió echar una mano a su antiguo diputado. Le ofreció el trabajo de personal de servicio en un crucero de lujo por el mediterráneo. Viviría a bordo de un barco por largos periodos de tiempo sin tener que preocuparse de buscar un hogar u otro empleo, ya que dentro del crucero lo tendría todo.

Nicole aceptó el trabajo teniendo en mente el poder alejarse lo más posible de Purgatory y Canadá y el resto de la civilización. Todo gracias a que Nedley era amigo del capitán del Spirit Cruiser. Lo había llamado para hablarle de su diputado y Ryan Peretti aceptó contratarla.

Pero sobre todo, necesitaba alejarse de las hermanas Earp, no sólo de Waverly sino también de Wynonna y lo había conseguido. Por dos largos meses lo había conseguido. Se puso a trabajar con toda la fuerza que fue capaz con tal de no pensar en ellas y en el hogar que con su partida también había perdido.

Y ahora... Ahora lo que necesitaba olvidar estaba de vuelta con una venganza. Estaba de vuelta reflejado en el rostro de una Wynonna Earp que la miraba con una expresión entre amargada y furiosa y que tenía a Nicole casi temblando de nervios a su lado.

\- Wynonna... yo... - Nicole quería disculparse. Ella sabía de sobra que su partida había lastimado a Wynonna pero no tenía palabras para ello. Sólo podía mirar con impotencia todo el dolor que había causado y que esta vez era su culpa.

\- Cállate, Haught - Wynonna espetó con rabia - Tu tiempo de hablar expiró hace dos meses atrás, ¿O acaso no te acuerdas? ¿No recuerdas la promesa que te hice si alguna vez volvía a ver tu maldita cara? ¡¿Lo recuerdas?!

\- Jamás lo he olvidado - Nicole asintió con timidez tragando saliva - Dijiste que no me matarías porque Waverly te odiaría pero que sí me patearías tanto el culo que no podría volver a sentarme por días. Pero Wynonna, yo no sabía que-

\- Voltea - Wynonna no tenía paciencia y Nicole se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio cuando la vio alzando una ceja - En posición, Haught.

\- Wynonna, por favor... - Nicole intentó darle a la morena sus mejores ojos de cachorro sin conseguir nada - No me puedo ensuciar el uniforme...

\- Haz lo que tengas que hacer entonces, pero hazlo rápido - Wynonna exigió con rabia - Para hoy, Haught.

Nicole asintió con tristeza y se bajó los pantalones de vestir negros quedándose en ropa interior que también era negra. Se agachó lo suficiente esperando que fuera otra de las bromas de su antigua amiga pero Wynonna iba realmente en serio con su amenaza cuando Nicole sintió el primer golpe directo a su nalga izquierda.

La pelirroja se quejó en voz alta sin poder evitarlo. Los golpes eran fuertes pero ella los intentaba encajar como mejor podía mientras oía la voz quebrada de Wynonna quejándose de todo lo que había tenido que vivir ella y su hermana cuando todo el mundo acabó abandonándolas.

Luego de oírla, Nicole no se quejó más y sólo pedía perdón sabiendo que no debió marcharse como lo había hecho.

Después de la patada número diez, Wynonna se cansó y decidió descargar el resto de su rabia con el mobiliario de lujo que había en su suite. El teléfono de su escritorio fue otra de las víctimas al igual que los floreros de la mesa de centro y el comedor.

Ambos habían acabado quebrados en centro de la habitación a los pies de Nicole que había conseguido ponerse de pie a duras penas al mismo tiempo que trataba de hacerse presentable una vez más y luego corrió a abrazar a la morena.

\- Suéltame Haught o esta vez serán puñetazos - Wynonna exigió cuando se vio envuelta en un par de brazos firmes - Déjame ir Nicole....

\- No importa Wy - Nicole respondió con la voz ahogada decidida a enmendar sus errores con la hermana de Waverly - Sé que me merezco todos los golpes posibles y tú puedes volver a golpearme si quieres, pero yo no voy a dejarte. No otra vez Wynonna Earp. No otra vez.... lo siento, lo siento, lo siento....

La morena peleó un par de veces en los brazos de la pelirroja pero dejó de luchar cuando ya no pudo seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas. Se aferró a los brazos de Nicole como si se le fuera la vida en ello y lloró hasta que se cansó y se durmió de pie en los brazos de la pelirroja.

Nicole sostuvo el cuerpo derrotado de su amiga por un tiempo hasta que la vio dormida y se la llevó al sofá con suavidad, dejándola recostada cómodamente en el mobiliario y regresó a la habitación por un par de mantas para cubrirla.

La pelirroja no quería dejar sola a Wynonna pero suponía que Waverly también estaba a bordo cuando Charles le dijo que las nuevas pasajeras de las suites Silver eran dos hermanas. Cuando se dio cuenta que una de las hermanas era Wynonna la otra hermana no podía ser otra que Waverly.

Así que Nicole decidió dejarle una nota a Wynonna diciéndole que iría a ver a Waverly a su suite. Cojeando un poco luego del castigo recibido, Nicole cruzó el pasillo hasta la habitación de Waverly y golpeó tres veces como le habían indicado en su viaje de instrucción. Si el pasajero no respondía y necesitaba ser checado, Nicole podía abrir la puerta de la suite por su cuenta disculpándose por la interrupción. Ella tendría que explicarle a Waverly por qué había abierto la puerta pero su principal preocupación era encontrarla.

Obviamente la suite de Waverly era idéntica a la de Wynonna así que no tardó demasiado en llamar a su ex en voz alta dándose cuenta muy pronto que la morena no estaba en su habitación. Iba a tener que buscarla por todo el barco y eso significaba caminar largos trechos de escaleras y pasillos. Suspiró. El dolor en su trasero no estaba de acuerdo con el plan pero Nicole no tenía tiempo para pensar en sí misma. Necesitaba encontrar a Waverly.

Pronto.

 

Dicha morena había disfrutado mucho del Spa Zagara. Había recibido un masaje con piedras calientes, manicura y pedicura y se fue a la boutique por un atuendo, (Un top sin mangas negro y una falda del mismo color semi transparente de encaje), para la fiesta que se planeaba en el Lounge Panorama. Era la discoteca dentro del barco y se decidió a esperar ahí a Wynonna cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido su cita al spa.

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Era una fiesta de música electrónica y Waverly extrañó un poco sus gustos más countries. Ya no estaba en Purgatory así que disfrutaría de nuevos ambientes empezando con un buen whisky.

Se sentó en la barra del lounge y pidió su trago que fue servido por un barman de origen indio. El joven moreno frente a ella, que vestía de pulcro negro y cuando le sonrió le recordó a Jeremy.

De pronto los recuerdos aparecieron de golpe en su memoria, los recuerdos de la tarde que Jeremy la había salvado de recibir el golpe de un cuchillo de caza en su cabeza.

Uno de los seguidores humanos de Bulshar la había atacado luego de que éste la viera acabando con la vida de un revenant, al menos en parte. En una furia ciega, el seguidor se lanzó contra Waverly con el cuchillo en alto directo a su cabeza y la morena supo que era el final. Nicole no podía salvarla porque estaba peleando con tres seguidores más al mismo tiempo y Wynonna tenía el mismo dilema.

Excepto Jeremy.

\- ¡Waverly cuidado!

Él había gritado en voz alta y corrió justo a tiempo para alejarla del enemigo que acabó ensartando el cuchillo de caza en su propia cabeza. Pero Jeremy a penas lo sintió. Lo último que vio fue a Waverly Earp sosteniendo su cuerpo hasta que todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso y luego se oscureció.

Jeremy Chetry había muerto como siempre había querido ser, un héroe.

Waverly cerró los ojos y bebió en honor a Jeremy. Siguió bebiendo hasta que la música la entusiasmó y decidió que quería bailar. Bailó un rato con un grupo de turistas italianos y regresó a la barra donde se encontró con una pelirroja desconocida que le recordaba a la única mujer que quería olvidar. Nicole Haught.

Esta pelirroja era más alta incluso que la misma Nicole, media casi un metro ochenta de estatura y tenía los ojos verdes. Era de origen irlandés y Waverly creyó oír el nombre de Ileana pero no estaba segura.

Waverly sólo sabía que esta pelirroja le recordaba a Nicole y que tenía muchas ganas de bailar con ella así que así lo hicieron. Bebieron y bailaron y siguieron bebiendo hasta que Waverly tomó una loca apuesta de un baile arriba de la barra del bar.

La morena asintió y bailó imprudentemente arriba de la barra siendo locamente animada por los presentes y la pelirroja irlandesa que no le quitaba ni los ojos ni las manos de encima.

El chico encargado de la barra le había pedido a Waverly con amabilidad que se bajara de la barra pero la morena no le hizo caso y siguió moviéndose peligrosamente por el borde de la superficie en su estado de total ebriedad sin preocuparse de que pudiera caerse o hacerse daño.

Waverly Earp sólo tenía oídos para la música y el olvido.

Sin embargo la vida real golpeó con fuerza cuando ella estuvo a punto de estrellarse al piso desde la barra, de no ser por un par de brazos anónimos que la cogieron justo a tiempo antes de que aquello pasara.

Waverly ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que alguien la había sacado de la discoteca y se la llevaba en brazos estilo novia para el ascensor de la cubierta nueve con dirección a la suite de su hermana.

Nicole había encontrado a Waverly en el Lounge Panorama pero nunca se imaginó que la encontraría completamente borracha bailando arriba de la barra y coqueteando con una pelirroja alta que lo único que hacía era manosearla.

La pena y los celos tenían una guerra en el corazón de Nicole pero una vez más no pudo hacer frente a sus sentimientos. Lo haría cuando estuviera en su camarote, a solas. Ver a Waverly de esa manera le rompió el corazón. Sabía que le debía a la morena una gran disculpa y ella estaba dispuesta a rogarle de rodillas a su bebé su perdón de ser necesario.

Estaba dispuesta a despojarse de todo su orgullo con tal de conseguirlo. Nicole seguía amando a Waverly con todo lo que tenía y sabía que jamás dejaría de amarla sin importar ni el tiempo ni la distancia. El destino había vuelto a unirlas y Nicole vio aquello como la señal que tanto pedía al cielo para enmendar sus errores. Comenzó a hacerlo con Wynonna al aceptar su castigo y lo haría con Waverly de la manera en la que ella quisiera. Si aquello significaría más golpes, Nicole se aseguraría de abastecerse con hielo suficiente para tratar sus moratones. Hielo e ibuprofeno.

Llevar a Waverly a la suite de Wynonna la había agotado bastante, pero estaba decidida a quedarse con ambas para cuidarlas.

Cuando llegó a la habitación notó que todo permanecía igual como lo había dejado incluida Wynonna que seguía durmiendo profundamente en el sofá. Dejó a Waverly recostada en la cama de la suite y la desnudó a su ropa interior para luego cubrirla con los edredones mientras iba a la segunda suite por ropa más cómoda para la morena. Sabiendo que su chica no dormiría bien sin sus cuatro mantas más una, fue lo primero que corrigió con su compañero Charles que no tardó en aparecer en la habitación con las mantas sugeridas.

Ambos trabajaron en silencio acomodando todo lo que tenía que ser acomodado y Nicole despidió al joven británico asegurándole que podía encargarse de las pasajeras por sí misma.

Charles asintió sin hacer más preguntas y salió de la suite dejando a Nicole una vez más a cargo de cuidar a las hermanas Earp.

Después de limpiar el desastre roto de los floreros y el teléfono, Nicole se quedó velando el sueño de Waverly en la habitación de Wynonna.

Ella no podía quitar sus ojos a la forma dormida de su amada, como tampoco podía negar que verla de nuevo traía demasiadas emociones encontradas. El amor y el dolor le estaban pasando la cuenta a la pelirroja, pero eso no le impidió arrodillarse con una mueca a la orilla de la cama para cuidar el sueño borracho de su amor.

\- Nunca quise que llegáramos a esto bebé - Nicole susurró en voz baja acariciando el rostro enrojecido de Waverly con la mano temblorosa - Sé que te he lastimado Waves y que tengo mucha culpa que enmendar pero lo haré. Lo que dure este viaje haré todo de mi parte para tratarte como una reina. Te mereces el mundo, mi amor y no alguien tan cobarde como yo. Y sé que lo he arruinado pero quiero que sepas que jamás amaré a nadie como te amo y te amaré a ti mi ángel. Tú lo eres todo y sé que yo jamás tendré nada si no estoy contigo. Eres mi todo.

\- Te amo, Waverly Earp.

Nicole iba a despedirse de Waverly para buscar su ropa a la segunda habitación y no pudo evitar acercarse a su rostro y besar su mejilla.

Un suspiro con su propio nombre fue lo que Nicole recibió de vuelta y el corazón de la pelirroja se saltó un latido.

Waverly todavía la amaba.

 

Y tal vez eso significaba que todavía tenía tiempo.


	2. Fuera de los Límites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que olvidé mencionar que esta historia tendrá mucho drama. No será un viaje fácil, pero el final valdrá la pena....
> 
> Y todos los errores son míos.

**_"Dicen que un clavo saca otro clavo. Lo que no dicen es que el clavo que intentan sacar con otro, permanece enterrado dentro para siempre" - Anónimo latino._ **

 

Cuando Waverly Earp despertó de su sueño se dio cuenta de tres cosas. La primera, que había despertado en una habitación desconocida. La segunda, es que lo había hecho con una resaca espantosa y que el suave vaivén del barco la mareaba y la tercera es que podía oler sus donas favoritas. La habitación olía a vainilla.

La morena se dio cuenta que no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que ya no estaba vestida como lo había hecho el día de ayer y que en lugar del top negro y la falda, llevaba una cómoda camiseta larga y blanca y pantalones de dormir suaves y cortos que eran demasiado lujosos para ser suyos.

Echando un vistazo a su alrededor pudo notar que la chaqueta favorita de su hermana Wynonna permanecía colgada de la puerta de la habitación y lo supo.

\- Estoy en la suite de Wynonna... - la morena murmuró para sí misma con un suspiro.

Waverly quería volver a dormir pero se sentía demasiado enferma para hacer eso. Volteó a su izquierda y vio una mesa auxiliar con una bandeja de metal cubierta y una nota al costado. Un vaso de plástico pequeño con lo que parecían ser dos píldoras blancas y una botella de bebida de jengibre.

Alzó su brazo para leer la nota y supo que era la letra desordenada de su hermana. Ella leyó.

 

_"Para la noche dura, baby girl. Toma tu desayuno y no te olvides de la medicina contra la resaca, espero que pases una mejor mañana. Besos, Wy."_

_PD: Tienes media hora para sacar tu culo de la cama y encontrarte conmigo en la suite termal de la cubierta seis. No te tardes porque de lo contrario iré yo misma a sacarte de la cama por un pezón._

 

Waverly se rió de las locuras de su hermana y dejó la nota doblada encima de la mesa auxiliar. Se tomó los analgésicos, bebió casi la mitad de la bebida de jengibre y comió todo su desayuno. Era su favorito, panqueques de fresa y té verde.

Amó a Wynonna por ello y no perdió tiempo en darse un baño y vestirse en su propia habitación.

Cuando llegó a su suite quedó sorprendida de ver que estaba decorada con sus flores favoritas, orquídeas blancas que olían a vainilla. Además de eso, vio que toda su ropa había sido guardada y ordenada en el armario y que su ropa sucia de anoche ya estaba lavada y ordenada en el mismo armario donde había dejado toda su ropa favorita.

Waverly supuso que había sido Wynonna la encargada de dejar su habitación en perfecto orden, así que se lo agradecería cuando la viera.

Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo y se puso un bikini azul que una vez más, no recordaba poseer. El bikini que tenía era floreado y lo había llevado con ella el día de ayer que pasó en la piscina. Waverly no quería pensar en ese bikini ni en el tiempo que pasó en el spa con Rosita... o el beso, pero era el único que tenía y ahora tenía este. Un bikini azul salpicado de lunares blancos pequeños, el mismo color de la camisa favorita de... Nicole.

\- ¡Deja de pensar en ella, Waverly Earp! - se amonestó la morena en voz alta - Ella no está aquí... te abandonó... y a Wynonna. Cuando más la necesitabas....

La chica negó con la cabeza intentando apartar las telarañas mentales que la envolvían en los recuerdos más amargos que podía recordar. Recuerdos que superaban con creces los peores recuerdos que tenía de una infancia siendo ignorada por su padre y torturada por Willa. Su única constante había sido Wynonna y Waverly se aferró a eso con todo lo que tenía.

\- Oh Dios, Wynonna...

Ella suspiró y dejó de pensar, apresurándose para vestir el nuevo bikini, unos pantalones cortos de jeans azules y una blusa blanca anudada al ombligo. Dejó la toalla mojada tras la silla que había frente a su cama sabiendo que su mayordomo se encargaría de ello más tarde, se peinó con una coleta alta y cogió su bolso con sus pertenencias y otra toalla mullida blanca que le había gustado y que oh, sorpresa, también olía a vainilla.

Llegar a la suite termal en la cubierta seis no fue demasiado difícil porque estaba en el mismo lugar que el spa Zagara, como tampoco fue difícil ver a su hermana Wynonna disfrutando del agua terapéutica con un bikini negro y gafas oscuras mientras bebía champagne

Nunca pensó ver a su hermana bebiendo champagne pero no podía quejarse, era un cambio agradable.

Vio a Wynonna saludarla con su copa de alcohol en alto y la morena sonrió. Dejó sus cosas en la otomana que estaba al lado de la su hermana y entró a la terma al mismo tiempo que besó a Wy en la mejilla dándole las gracias por todo lo que había hecho en su habitación.

Wynonna asintió fingiendo una sonrisa. Estaba tomando un cumplido que no le pertenecía pero no podía decirle a Waverly que estaba equivocada. Wynonna jamás ha entrado a la suite de su hermana.

La única otra persona capaz de hacer todo lo que hablaba Waverly era Nicole.

Nicole había ordenado el desayuno favorito de Waverly y había dejado los analgésicos para que se los tomara.

Nicole había limpiado la habitación de Waverly y dejado sus orquídeas favoritas que olían a vainilla.

Nicole había lavado su ropa de la noche anterior y había acomodado la que estaba limpia en los armarios.

Nicole había conseguido el nuevo bikini que su hermana andaba trayendo cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta que sólo había llevado uno.

Wynonna sólo fue la encargada de dejar la nota de saludo en la mesa auxiliar con el desayuno. Nicole sólo tenía un trabajo y ese era servirles como mayordomo.

Sin embargo, ella había decidido esa vez dejar de ser tan despistada y ver a su alrededor, a la gente que estaba a su lado.

Y ella lo vio.

Con Nicole siempre pudo ver el amor que la pelirroja tenía por su hermana y que no podía evitar, la ponía celosa. Ella que nunca había tenido una relación tan cercana con Waverly luego de lo que sucedió con su padre y Willa y de que la encerraran en el manicomio, estaba celosa de ver que una aparecida tuviera toda la atención de ella.

Esos mismos celos habían quedado fuera de la bolsa cuando "castigó" a la pelirroja al verla de nuevo en el crucero. Con espanto se dio cuenta que una ínfima parte de ella odiaba a Nicole por quitarle a su hermana.

Y su instinto de protección había alzado su fea cabeza cuando tuvo la oportunidad de charlar con ella en la terraza del spa.

Wynonna vio a Nicole de nuevo en su rígido uniforme negro. Una camisa blanca que debía mantener abotonada lucía una pequeña corbata de lazo que junto con su chaqueta negra parecía un traje camarero más que de mayordomo.

Ella se quedó en silencio sin mirar que la pelirroja hacía su camino hasta donde descansaba en la otomana. La vio de reojo permanecer de pie rígidamente al mismo tiempo que pedía con suavidad algunos minutos de su tiempo para charlar con ella.

\- Habla, Haught - Wynonna mencionó con seriedad sin apartar la vista del vasto océano atlántico. Estaban camino a las Caláis en Francia.

\- Yo... umm... quería pedirte permiso para arreglar la habitación de Waverly - Nicole pidió con suavidad y un dejo de nerviosismo - Guardar su ropa, lavar la que tenga sucia y dejar su suite bonita para cuando ella despierte.

Wynonna no dijo nada al principio. Esa vieja sensación de celos había vuelto a aparecer y la morena suspiró.

\- Es muy lindo lo que quieres hacer por Waverly - Wynonna respondió con  sarcasmo - ¿Pero eso no es parte de tu trabajo como nuestro mayordomo?

\- Lo es, sí - Nicole asintió con pesadumbre - Es parte de mi trabajo en el crucero, pero para hacerlo tengo que pedir la autorización del pasajero de la suite y como Waverly todavía no me ha visto, yo... pensé en pedirte permiso a ti. Quiero que Waverly se sienta cómoda durante el viaje.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo realmente esto, Haught? - Wynonna por fin se había decidido a hacer frente a la pelirroja - ¿Estás tratando de congraciarte con mi hermana acaso?

Nicole no esperaba la ferocidad de la pregunta de Wynonna y se alejó un paso. No podía negar que una Wynonna Earp enojada todavía la ponía muy nerviosa. Ella negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

\- No... - Nicole suspiró y tragó saliva forzándose a mirar a la morena a los ojos - No planeo hacer eso, sólo... sólo quiero que tenga una linda estadía en el crucero, eso es todo. Sé que haga lo que haga Waverly todavía me odiaría. Pero yo....

\- La amas - Wynonna espetó con acritud no como una pregunta sino como un hecho.

\- Con todo lo que tengo - Nicole asintió con la voz quebrada - Nunca he dejado, nunca lo haré.

\- Pero aun así la abandonaste - Wynonna volvió a insistir dejando el "nos" flotando en el aire.

\- Lo sé... - la pelirroja estaba a punto de derrumbarse pero luchó contra sus emociones y se mantuvo estoica - Sé que cometí un gran error Wynonna y estoy tratando de enmendarlo, yo-

\- Tú nada - Wynonna se puso de pie de pronto mirando a Nicole de la misma manera furiosa que la primera vez - Tú nada, Haught. No puedes venir a mí con tus ojos de cachorro apaleado pidiéndome que te dé permiso para hacer las paces con mi hermana porque no lo haré.

\- Wynonna... - Nicole tragó saliva una vez más mirando a su antigua amiga con tristeza. Podía entender el odio en la mirada de la morena, pero lo que la otra chica no sabía era que ese mismo odio estaba matando a Nicole poco a poco.

\- ¡No, Haught! - Wynonna gruñó en voz alta y luego bajó la voz cuando la atención de los pocos pasajeros que estaban cerca. Se acercó a Nicole mirándola con rabia - No puedes decirme que lo lamentas cuando tú no estabas ahí. No puedes pedirme permiso para congraciarte con ella cuando tú no estabas ahí para recoger los pedazos. Estaba destrozada, Nicole. Waverly lloró hasta quedarse dormida por una semana. ¿Sabes lo que fue eso? ¿Sabes lo que fue verla apagarse un poco más cada día cuando se daba cuenta que tú no volverías? Esto no se trata de un puto resultado de ADN Haught, esto fue más allá.

\- Waverly estuvo un mes completo bajo tratamiento psicológico después de todo lo que pasó. Cuando tú te fuiste ella cayó en una espiral de depresión de la que nunca pensé que se recuperaría. Waverly, Nicole. La chica que era todo sonrisas y amabilidad murió al mismo tiempo que tú desapareciste. Así que no me valen tus perdones. Ya no me valen porque no estabas ahí cuando más lo necesitábamos.

Nicole escuchó con el corazón destrozado todo lo que Wynonna le estaba contando de su chica pero no lloró. Quería mucho poder hacerlo pero no era el tiempo ni el lugar y ella sabía que Wynonna no había terminado su sentencia.

\- Quiero que te quede clara una sola cosa, Nicole Haught - Wynonna advirtió con severidad mirando a Nicole que la miraba de vuelta con expresión nerviosa - Waverly Earp está fuera de los límites. Aunque vuelvan a verse en este barco, mi hermana ya no estará disponible para ti. Tienes permiso para hacer tu trabajo y para cuidarla desde lejos pero eso es todo. Si ella no te quiere ver, desaparecerás. Si quiere hacerlo, podrás verla desde una distancia prudente y espero que respetes esos límites. ¿He sido clara?

\- Perfectamente, señorita Earp - Nicole respondió con seriedad y en tono casi militar al mismo tiempo que casi se cuadraba delante de la morena. Tragándose las lágrimas, Nicole se alejó de la que pensó podía volver a ser su amiga y se enfocó en su trabajo.

Al menos es lo que intentó hacer ya que no llegó muy lejos. La pelirroja había logrado encerrarse en una habitación desocupada cerca de las cabinas de la tripulación cuando sus rodillas cedieron y ella cayó en un montón el suelo llorando a mares.

Había tenido que morder un pañuelo que ella mantenía el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta del uniforme para ahogar los gemidos doloridos que ya no fue capaz de reprimir.

La pequeña esperanza de recuperar a las hermanas Earp de nuevo en su vida había desaparecido con una sola y dolorosa orden.

Ella está fuera de los límites.

 

Lo que la pelirroja nunca supo es que toda aquella charla había afectado de sobre manera a la mayor de las Earp. La morena también lloró la oportunidad de tener a su amiga de vuelta. Wynonna sentía un profundo aprecio por Nicole y no fue fácil tener que ordenarle lo que le ordenó. Ella también la echaba de menos pero sabía que tenía que velar por la seguridad emocional de Waverly antes que la de ella.

Cuando su hermana le agradeció todo lo que había hecho en su habitación, Wynonna se dio cuenta que Nicole estaba haciendo su trabajo.

La morena miró a su hermana con detenimiento y se fijó en su bikini. Era nuevo. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle dónde lo había conseguido pero Waverly se le adelantó agradeciéndole también por ese lindo detalle.

\- No sabía que lo habías conseguido para mí, Wy - Waverly sonrió con emoción pero Wynonna pudo ver la sombra de tristeza bajo esa sonrisa - Ha sido un lindo regalo de tu parte hermanita.

\- Sabía que te gustaría, baby girl - Wynonna mintió fingiendo una sonrisa - Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

_"Haught, estás muerta"._

**_Horas antes…_ **

****

Nicole en tanto había conseguido calmarse y se dedicó toda la mañana a ordenar la suite de Waverly. Empezando por ordenarle su desayuno favorito, panqueques y té verde y enviarlo a la suite de Wynonna. Le dejó orquídeas en la mesa del comedor, la mesa de centro y en su habitación y ordenó toda la ropa de la morena en el armario.

Cogió la ropa nueva que había usado el día anterior y se dirigió a la lavandería fuera del pasillo de suites. Ella misma lavó las prendas más delicadas a mano y el resto lo metió a la lavadora y luego a la secadora. Lo que no pudo secar en la máquina lo hizo en seco y planchó la blusa de Waverly con delicadeza. Toda la ropa olía a vainilla. Regresó a la habitación de su chica y guardó la ropa recién lavada. Cuando descubrió el bikini floreado mojado y colgado en el tubo de la bañera sonrió, recordando como Waverly a pesar de ser una planificadora, hacía pequeños desastres como esos en la habitación y después de bañarse. Nicole estaba acostumbrada a ir detrás de ella, recogiendo y limpiando lo que la morena desechaba. Aquello nunca le molestó... demasiado. Excepto cuando estaba cansada después de una larga jornada de trabajo y veía toallas o ropa interior colgando del tubo de la ducha.

Nicole sólo podía quejarse en voz alta irritada por el descuido de su amada, pero la irritación pasaba pronto cada vez que entraba a la habitación que compartían y veía a Waverly acurrucada en su cama con cinco mantas y a Calamity Jane haciendo guardia a su lado.

Su gata tenía una afinidad muy fuerte con Waverly, al extremo de que las pocas veces que peleaban delante de ella, Calamity tomaba el lado de Waverly y le gruñía a Nicole cada vez que intentaba acercarse a su novia. La única vez que no respetó la distancia entre su novia y su gata, Nicole recibió un feo rasguñón en el antebrazo y una mordida en el dorso de la mano que hasta sangró.

Calamity nunca la había atacado así antes. Una parte de ella estaba sorprendida de esto y dolida por la reacción de su mascota, pero la otra parte estaba orgullosa de saber que su gata era tan ferozmente protectora de Waverly como ella misma.

\- Tal madre, tal hija - le había dicho Waverly con humor pasada la pelea y cuando la morena se apiadó de ella y se hizo cargo de sus heridas.

Luego Calamity le pidió disculpas en su modo gatuno, con ronroneos y algunos lametones y Nicole no pudo permanecer molesta con ella. Con la mirada en la cara de ambas.

\- Ustedes dos serán la muerte de mí algún día - Nicole se había quejado en voz alta con un suspiro dramático - Pero incluso sabiendo eso no me molestaría.

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza de los recuerdos más alegres y quitó el bikini mojado de la tubería. Lo llevó a la lavandería y lo dejó remojando en agua con detergente especial para telas de bikini.

Salió de la cubierta diez y se dirigió a la boutique donde compró un bikini nuevo para Waverly. El que había encontrado era parecido al que ella usaba pero este era azul con pequeños lunares blancos. Le recordó su camisa favorita el día que había sido atacada por la viuda Mercedes.

En un arranque de emoción lo compró aun cuando en ello se le habían ido  cincuenta dólares. Una suma considerable de su sueldo mensual.

\- _Sé que Wynonna va a matarme, pero no importa_ \- Nicole pensó para sí con un suspiro resignado - Waverly se merecía lucir hermosa. Más de lo que ya lo era.

Regreso a la suite con el bikini nuevo y le quitó las etiquetas de precio sabiendo que le quedaría a la perfección. No sería una buena novia si no conociera esos pequeños detalles de su amor, tal como la fecha de su cumpleaños.

El ocho de septiembre siempre sería una fecha especial para Nicole y sabía que esa fecha se acercaría justo mientras Waverly todavía estuviera a bordo.

Sabía que la orden de Wynonna era mantener la distancia pero eso no le impediría comprar un presente de cumpleaños para su chica... ex chica.

\- Te lo mereces todo bebé - Nicole suspiró con pesar mientras ordenaba la cama y los últimos detalles de limpieza de la suite - Sé que ya no podré darte todo lo que mereces pero eso no me impedirá tener estos detalles contigo. Aceptaría mil patadas más de Wynonna sabiendo que estas cosas te hacen feliz.

 

Wynonna y Waverly pasaron la noche en el spa sin saber que un nuevo visitante se unía a la tripulación del Silver Spirit Cruiser como parte de la plana de seguridad.

Visitante conocido por ambas y que estaba a punto de poner de cabeza la vida de la ex heredera.

 

\- Veo que tiene buenos antecedentes, señor - Ryan Peretti admitió con seriedad y una leve sonrisa en su rostro que el hombre vestido de negro no devolvió.

\- Gracias Capitán - fue lo único que respondió el hombre de pie en la cabina de Peretti.

\- Sé que mi amigo le tiene mucho respeto y sólo por eso y porque necesito más personal de seguridad le daré el trabajo - el hombre de mar respondió en tono de negocio - El cuál será velar por el orden y la seguridad dentro de este crucero y de alertar cualquier incidente que usted encuentre peligroso. No siempre tenemos muchos problemas de esos excepto lo que ocurrió el día anterior... - el anciano de ojos verdes suspiró un poco cansado - No me puedo imaginar como una chica tan pequeña pudo manejar tanto alcohol en su cuerpo. En fin, su primer trabajo será mantener un ojo entrenado en ella a pesar de que su mayordomo está haciendo un muy buen trabajo en ese aspecto. Esa muchacha pelirroja salvó la fiesta anoche, no lo puedo negar.

\- ¿Cómo se llama la pasajera que tengo que vigilar, capitán? - el hombre de negro preguntó con un dejo de curiosidad, pero lamentó abrir la boca casi de inmediato. Lo hizo cuando supo de quién se trataba.

\- Earp - Ryan respondió - Waverly Earp está viajando con su hermana destino a Grecia y ambas se están hospedando en las suites Silver. Puede hablar con su mayordomo, ella le dirá todo lo que tiene que saber de esas chicas. Tendrá que ponerse en contacto con la señorita Haught. Nicole Haught.

El hombre de pie asintió de manera imperceptible sin demostrar nada en su semblante pero maldijo por dentro. Había decidido embarcarse para trabajar de guardaespaldas y alejarse de su pasado y ahora ese mismo pasado venía a morderlo en el culo con todo lo que pretendía olvidar. Nedley nunca le advirtió de esto.

\- El asistente de abordo indicará su habitación en los camarotes de la tripulación y todo lo que tiene que saber sobre horarios de trabajo y de descanso - el Capitán Peretti espetó poniéndose de pie para saludar a su nuevo tripulante.

 

\- Bienvenido a bordo del Silver Spirit Cruiser, señor Dolls....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos.... :)


	3. Los Milagros de Santa Rita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arreglado un problema de capítulos, todavía estoy aprendiendo a usar esta interfaz -.-

**_"Sólo se ve bien con el corazón. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos" - El Principito (Antoine de Saint-Exúpery)_ **

 

Nicole lo aprendió todo. Desde que había decidido que su principal trabajo sería servir a las hermanas Earp, también decidió que su primordial enfoque en ese servicio sería cuidar de Waverly... desde lejos.

Aun cuando se sintiera como una acosadora, Nicole estaba segura que Waverly la llamaría freak del control pero eso a la pelirroja no le importaba, ella tenía la orden de Wynonna y como siempre le habían enseñado en la academia de policía, la obediencia y el deber eran lo primero.

Así que ahí estaba. Nicole se había aprendido de memoria el itinerario de Waverly dentro del Silver Spirit como también sabía todos los lugares favoritos en los que su chica, (en la mente de Nicole Waverly seguía siendo su chica. Su Waverly), le gustaba pasar su tiempo libre.

Para Nicole no fue una sorpresa que uno de esos lugares fuera la biblioteca. Era un lugar inmenso con repisas y repisas de libros de todas partes del mundo y en todos los idiomas. Tampoco le sorprendió que su morena disfrutara con la sala de fitness o el spa.

La pelirroja supo muy pronto que Waverly amaba pasar su tiempo en el Spa Zagara. Por lo que ella sabía el lugar era atendido por una mujer llamada Rita Williams, una americana de cuarenta y cinco años de ascendencia latina, casada, que tenía dos hijos en la universidad y que tenía el setenta y cinco por ciento de su visión intacta. Dentro del crucero era famosa por entablar una conexión cercana con los pasajeros y algunos de sus compañeros de tripulación la apodaban "Santa Rita" porque podía adivinar y tratar de curar los "dolores" de los clientes sólo con posar sus manos por encima de sus cuerpos.

A esos dolores, Rita Williams los llamaba Vacíos. Nicole sabía que el trabajo de la masajista iba más allá de los tratamientos de belleza y si Waverly era asidua a ir con ella para un masaje, era porque la morena necesitaba en realidad mucho más que eso.

\- Es por mi culpa...- Nicole susurró para sí mirando a su alrededor. Había tenido que atender algunas peticiones en la cocina del barco y estaba encerrada en la sala de provisiones buscando tarros de alverjas en conserva. Estaba sola y no esperaba compañía por eso cuando sintió la presencia de alguien aclarándose la garganta se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sola. De su lugar agachada en una alacena pudo ver que su visitante estaba vestido de negro como los asistentes de a bordo. Creyendo que era Charles lo saludó en voz alta demorando un poco su postura cerca del suelo.

\- Me están pidiendo latas de alverjas en la cocina, Charlie no sabes-

Cuando se puso de pie para enfrentar a su compañero de trabajo los tarros que Nicole tenía en las manos cayeron a la mesa metálica con un golpe sordo y dos de ellas lograron rodar por el piso de la habitación. En lugar de su compañero de origen británico delante de ella estaba el antiguo jefe Marshall de la División Black Badge Xavier Dolls que la miraba con una sonrisa apretada.

\- Veo que está haciendo muy bien su trabajo ex oficial Haught - él bromeó mirando a la pelirroja con detenimiento. Iba a terminar su sentencia con otro sarcasmo pero su intento fue interrumpido por un abrazo de oso de una Nicole que de pronto podía sentir temblando en su contra. Xavier que ya estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos se dejó abrazar y abrazó de vuelta a la chica que casi consideraba una hermana. El caso Bulshar los había unido más que nunca ya que ambos tenían lazos personales y familiares con el culto demoniaco y eso en realidad los había acercado mucho más.

Luego de acabar con todos los enemigos, Nicole y Xavier supieron que su tiempo en Purgatory había terminado. Ambos habían cumplido la promesa de cuidar de las hermanas Earp y como ya no estaban en peligro no sabían qué hacer a continuación.

Ellos amaban a las chicas con todo lo que tenían y ambos lo sabían. Habían planeado quedarse con ellas hasta cuando ellas los quisieran pero luego de la guerra habían quedado tan destrozados que no sabían si era seguro para las chicas estar a su alrededor.

Nicole y Xavier temían lastimarlas. Temían darse cuenta que estaban tan rotos por dentro y por fuera que dudaron que su amor por ellas fuera suficiente.

Así fue como pensando en la seguridad emocional de ambas, los chicos decidieron huir. Dejar a las hermanas y seguir su propio camino lejos de Purgatory donde ellos no las podían seguir.

Ambos se despidieron el día antes de la partida de Xavier. Con abrazo muy similar al que se seguían dando. Un abrazo que duró horas a pesar de que sólo pasaron un par de minutos.

\- No puedo creer que estés aquí tú también, Dolls - Nicole secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano - ¿Pero qué haces aquí y vestido así?

\- Estoy aquí por trabajo Nicole - él le respondió con un dejo de seriedad - Guardia de seguridad. Soy parte de la tripulación y estoy encargado de la seguridad de los pasajeros de a bordo con especial énfasis en Waverly Earp.

Al oír el nombre de su niña el cuerpo de Nicole se tensó por completo. Su corazón se saltó un latido pensando en que la morena podía estar en peligro.

\- Antes de que sufras un ataque al corazón Nicole, cálmate - Dolls pidió con suavidad con un apretón amistoso en su brazo - Waverly no corre peligro. El Capitán Peretti me dijo que Waverly había ocasionado un pequeño disturbio en la discoteca del barco y no quería que volviera a ocurrir por eso me pidió mantener un ojo en ella, pero parece que tú ya lo sabes. ¿Has hablado con ella?

\- No - Nicole suspiró con la garganta apretada - Ella ni siquiera sabe que estoy trabajando en este barco, ni siquiera me ha visto. Excepto Wynonna....

La pelirroja agachó la cabeza avergonzada, recordando la discusión con la hermana de Waverly y Xavier por supuesto se había dado cuenta. Él la obligó a mirarlo alzando su mentón con un dedo.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Wynonna Nicole? - preguntó genuinamente preocupado por su amiga.

\- Mejor pregúntame que no pasó - Nicole suspiró - Yo ni siquiera tenía idea que ella estaría junto a Waverly de pasajera en este barco pero luego de mi instrucción se me ordenó ser el nuevo mayordomo de las chicas. Cada pasajero dentro del crucero tiene uno por dos suites y a mí me tocó la suerte y la desgracia de ser el mayordomo de ambas ya que tienen suites separadas.

\- Me ordenaron presentarme a la habitación de Wynonna y cuando la vi ella me obligó a entrar y pues... discutimos - Nicole estaba apenada de contarle a Xavier lo que había ocurrido después, pero lo hizo porque necesitaba desahogarse con alguien - Yo traté de disculparme con ella, ¿Sabes? Casi le rogué, pero ella estaba furiosa. Nunca había visto a Wynonna tan enojada hasta que me contó lo que pasó con Waverly y cumplió su amenaza. Antes de irme de Purgatory ella me amenazó con patearme el trasero hasta que no pudiera volver a sentarme y pues... lo hizo.

\- Ouch... - Xavier no se burló porque sabía cómo podían ser las palizas de Wynonna. Él mismo había recibido unas cuantas.

\- Si... todavía no puedo sentarme por mucho tiempo sin que me duela... ya sabes. - Xavier asintió con pesar y Nicole suspiró - Aguanté las patadas Dolls, pero eso no fue suficiente. - la voz de Nicole se volvió amargada - Wynonna me prohibió acercarme a Waverly. Aun cuando nos veamos de nuevo, ella me prohibió estar cerca. Me exigió que mantuviera mi distancia de ella y hablarle sólo si Waverly quiere hacerlo... y ha sido la peor tortura. Casi prefiero una gran paliza de sus manos pero tenerla a ella y a Waverly de vuelta a cambio. Las extraño demasiado Xavier, a ambas. Y a Waverly….

\- No has dejado de amarla - el ex Marshall asintió comprendiendo, sabiendo que él sentía lo mismo por Wynonna.

\- Nunca he dejado de hacerlo - Nicole lo miró con tristeza - Jamás lo haré.

\- Lo sé, Nic - él suspiró - Lo sé....

Ambos intentaron consolarse lo mejor que pudieron y Nicole consiguió distraerse dándole un tour por el crucero y explicándole la situación con Waverly.

\- Ella no hizo un gran escándalo - Nicole no pudo evitar defender a su niña - Estaba borracha y tú sabes cómo es una Earp cuando se emborracha. Wynonna sabe mantener su ingesta de alcohol pero Waverly no. Su constitución física es demasiado pequeña para manejar grandes cantidades de alcohol y pues, ella no tardó en perder el sentido de la realidad.

\- Yo sólo alcancé a verla coqueteando con una pasajera de la suite Royal - el semblante de Nicole se había vuelto hosco - Era una pelirroja alta que no dejaba de darle a Waverly tiros de tequila y whisky. Ella se los tomaba todos sin darse cuenta de nada hasta que la vi bailando arriba de la barra del bar. Esa... mujer no dejó de manosearla en todo momento y Waverly nunca se dio cuenta. Dios, si no fuera una pasajera de lujo yo ya la habría....

\- Calma tus caballos, Haught - él sonrió con amabilidad al notar los celos de la joven que él podía sentir viniendo en oleadas de su cuerpo, eso y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Nicole estaba furiosa. - No puedes perder los estribos de esa manera en un lugar como este. No se te olvide que es nuestro lugar de trabajo.

\- Mi trabajo siempre será ser un policía, Dolls - Nicole expresó su descontento con un resoplido - Tú también sabes que a pesar de tener otro trabajo nunca dejarás de ser parte de la división Black Badge, Marshall Dolls.

\- En eso no estás equivocada Nicole - Xavier dijo con resignación - Nunca dejaremos de serlo.

\- Ojalá fuera capaz de rastrear el teléfono móvil de esa pelirroja - ella expresó en voz baja sin importar la reacción poco sorprendida de su amigo - Lo hice con Tucker, no dudaría en hacer lo mismo con esa mujer.

\- Estás pisando terreno peligroso esta vez Nicole - Dolls negó con la cabeza preocupado - Esa mujer no es Tucker, cariño. No es un simple ciudadano de Purgatory al que puedes espiar, estamos hablando de dinero aquí, Nicole. Todos los pasajeros dentro de este crucero tienen el dinero y el poder suficiente para encerrarte de por vida en una cárcel si se enteran de que has conseguido intervenir uno de sus teléfonos. Es demasiado arriesgado.

\- ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? - Nicole espetó con frustración paseándose por la cubierta seis cerca del Spa Zagara - Tú no la has visto, Dolls. Esa mujer está tratando de seguir los pasos de Waverly. Yo sé que la busca y las pocas veces que se han encontrado Waverly está junto a Wynonna y esa mujer la saluda desde lejos, le coquetea... y Waverly le devuelve el saludo con timidez antes que Wynonna la agarre por el antebrazo y desaparezcan.

\- Y tú estás siguiendo a Waverly - Xavier se detuvo en su camino cerca de la baranda de la proa y obligó a Nicole a mirarlo a los ojos - Eso suena un poco espeluznante incluso tratándose te ti, cariño.

\- Wynonna me ordenó hacerlo - ella se defendió mirando al moreno con el entrecejo fruncido - Ella me pidió que cuidara a Waverly desde lejos y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Sé que desde fuera parece extraño pero no puedo evitarlo.

\- Bueno, creo que podrás ser revelada de tu exigencia Nicole - Xavier le recordó - Ese es mi trabajo ahora.

\- No... - la pelirroja negó con la cabeza mirando a su amigo con desesperación - No Xavier, por favor. Por favor no me quites la única oportunidad que tengo de ver a Waverly. Por favor Dolls, no me hagas eso. Por favor, por favor, por favor...

Nicole ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había roto en llanto aferrada a la solapa de la chaqueta de Xavier. Él la sostuvo hasta que logró calmarse y volvió a su postura más estoica pero sin dejar de mirar al chico moreno con ojos suplicantes.

\- Está bien Nic - él se apiadó de ella y aceptó desistir - Podrás seguir cuidando de Waverly desde lejos como lo has estado haciendo pero si tiene algún problema será mi trabajo resolverlo, ¿Entiendes? Eso no está en discusión Haught.

\- Lo sé - ella tragó saliva y el resto de sus lágrimas y le dio una sonrisa agradecida - Sé que tendrás que ser tú su héroe porque yo no lo tengo permitido. Siento que Wynonna me ha amputado la mitad del corazón con esa maldita orden y duele Xavier, no sabes cuánto....

Dolls nunca pensó ver a su amiga tan destrozada. Sabiendo lo fuerte que era, él sentía que no podía dejar que Nicole se derrumbara más y más cada día.

\- Párese derecha y mantenga la barbilla arriba soldado oficial Haught - el tono de voz de Xavier se había vuelto severo igual que su expresión que Nicole tardó en entender hasta que lo miró a los ojos y obedeció. Si fuera policía, Dolls en el lugar de Nedley sería su jefe así que no tardó en cuadrarse delante de él con la vista al frente. Se quedó en posición de firmes un largo momento hasta que escuchó la orden de descansar y su ánimo volvió a la normalidad. Nicole sabía que a veces necesitaba una mano firme pero amistosa que la mantuviera a flote. Esa mano siempre fue en la academia su instructor, Shae cuando la conoció, el Sheriff Nedley cuando llegó a Purgatory y luego fue Waverly.

Ya que no estaba su novia parecía que ese sería el nuevo trabajo de Dolls y él no tendría ningún problema en tomarlo.

\- Una vez un soldado siempre un soldado también, ¿No Haught? - Xavier sonrió para restar seriedad al ambiente tenso y vio a la pelirroja sonreírle de vuelta.

\- Sí - ella estuvo de acuerdo - Nedley siempre era capaz de traerme de vuelta como tú lo has hecho. Él sigue lamentando haberme perdido como su próximo Sheriff pero entendió por qué no podía quedarme. Espero que Calamity Jane le esté haciendo una buena compañía.

Dolls asintió sin palabras y ambos llegaron a la zona del spa donde descubrieron a las hermanas Earp en bikini sumergidas en la piscina termal.

Nicole no podía quitar los ojos de Waverly y Xavier no podía quitar los ojos de Wynonna. Era común que las chicas los dejaran sin aliento pero esto era otra cosa.

\- Ella está... está... - Dolls expresó en voz baja sin darse cuenta e intentó recomponerse de lo que él creyó era una mirada depredadora mientras miraba a la ex heredera.

\- Hermosa... - Nicole acabó su sentencia tragando un nudo en la garganta mientras miraba a Waverly disfrutar de una charla con su hermana al mismo tiempo que bebía champaña.

Los chicos intentaron ser discretos todo lo que pudieron mientras observaban a las chicas que amaban pero sus emociones se transformaron rápidamente en celos cuando vieron aparecer junto a ellas a un hombre y a una mujer. Ambos eran jóvenes y ambos pelirrojos, a pesar de que el color del cabello del hombre era de un tono más oscuro de rojo y se presentaron a las hermanas.

Vieron a las chicas saludarlos con una sonrisa amistosa y tuvieron que aguantar ver a los desconocidos unírseles en la piscina termal.

\- Es esa maldita pelirroja otra vez - Nicole se quejó en voz baja apretando las manos en puños - Si le pone una mano encima a Waverly te juro-

\- No puedes Nicole - él la frenó con los dientes apretados sin quitar la vista del hombre de tez blanca que coqueteaba descaradamente con Wynonna. - Y yo tampoco. Vámonos.

\- Pero ellas... no podemos dejarlas con ese par de- ella intentó convencer a su amigo de quedarse.

\- Waverly está con Wynonna, Nicole. No les pasará nada - Dolls insistió agarrando a la otra chica por el antebrazo - Tenemos que irnos no por el bien de ellas sino por el nuestro, vamos.

Nicole asintió con un bufido indignado y pisoteó un par de veces siguiendo los pasos de Xavier hasta que ambos se alejaron lo suficiente de la vista periférica de las hermanas Earp.

\- Yo haré mis rondas por el resto de las cubiertas y te sugiero que te distraigas con otro trabajo por el momento Nicole - él advirtió - Obsesionarte por la mujer que parece estar interesada en Waverly no le hará bien a tu salud y tú lo sabes.

\- Has llegado un día demasiado tarde con la advertencia Dolls, ya lo estoy - expresó con abatimiento - Sé que es horrible, que no debo hacerlo pero no puedo. No tener a Waverly cerca me está enloqueciendo. Yo necesito saber si está bien, si está segura. Su seguridad es mi principal objetivo amigo y yo tengo que protegerla. Sólo pude hacerlo una vez cuando se emborrachó y me encargué de llevarla de vuelta a la suite de Wynonna. Waverly no pesaba nada y nunca supo que la persona que la había salvado de una caída espantosa en el bar había sido yo. Cuando la vi arriba de la barra la sostuve de las piernas hasta que conseguí ponerla de pie en el suelo y la llevé en brazos a la habitación de Wy. Se durmió apenas me sintió abrazarla y yo me quedé velando su sueño por un tiempo hasta que tuve que volver al trabajo.

\- Mi vida es ella Xavier, no hay nadie más.

\- Lo sé, niña - él asintió - Lo sé, pero ahora tienes un nuevo trabajo y la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien con ella. No lo arruines con ese comportamiento enfermizo Nicole porque en lugar de recuperarla la perderás todavía más. Tú sabes lo que odia Waverly cariño, odia el mismo comportamiento que estás demostrando ahora, pero te comprendo. Me pasa lo mismo con ese tipo que acompañaba a esa mujer y coqueteaba con Wynonna, ¿Sabes quién es?

\- Su hermano - Nicole respondió - Le pregunté a uno de mis compañeros y me dijo que eran los hermanos McCarthy y que viajaban en la suite Royal pero no sé nada más. Aunque imagino que deben ser millonarios si están viajando en una suite tan cara, todos los pasajeros lo son incluso las chicas. Yo no sabía que ellas tenían tanto dinero.

\- Herencia - Dolls respondió en tono pensativo - Y no, no tiene nada que ver con la maldición que Wynonna rompió al matar a todos los revenants del triángulo del río fantasma. Michelle Earp les heredó muchísimo dinero y según rumores que escuché antes de irme de Purgatory, fue en parte por lo que ella tuvo que abandonar a sus hijas cuando eran pequeñas.

\- Vaya... ahora estoy más lejos de la liga de Waverly que nunca - el pesar goteaba de la voz de la joven - Ella tiene la posibilidad de tener todo lo que siempre ha querido, ¿Qué se supone que podría yo darle con un sueldo de trescientos dólares mensuales como mayordomo de crucero? Ni siquiera el sueldo de policía me alcanzaría aunque fuera más. Tal vez ella se merece a una nueva novia. Una que le de todo lo que yo no puedo darle, porque ella es un ángel que no merece tener las alas cortadas sino volar lejos, muy lejos para disfrutar todo lo que ella merece.

\- Algo me dice que por muy buenas que sean tus intenciones, Waverly todavía te querría - Dolls expresó con una sonrisa - Además tú sabes que las chicas no son así. A ellas no les importa cuánto dinero tengas, seamos pobres o ricos ellas nos aman por lo que somos, no por lo que tenemos.

Nicole sólo asintió porque no sabía que decir a lo que Xavier aprovechó para repetir su recomendación.

\- Ve a trabajar Nicole - él insistió - Te hará bien distraerte.

\- Lo haré - ella miró a Dolls con un dejo de tristeza - ¿Estarás bien por ti mismo aquí dentro?

\- Sí - él respondió - Tengo que reconocer lugares peligrosos de todas maneras, es parte de mi trabajo pero mantendré un ojo en las chicas por ti. Te tengo, Haught.

\- Gracias amigo - Nicole se despidió de Xavier y desapareció a las suites de la cubierta diez con una última mirada al Spa Zagara, no vio ni a Waverly ni a Wynonna en la terma sólo a los hermanos McCarthy. Suspiró, iba a ser una tarde larga.

 

Minutos antes Wynonna y Waverly charlaban animadamente de lo que planeaban hacer en Grecia. Wynonna obviamente necesitaba volver con Alice y Gus y eso era lo primero que haría al llegar al mediterráneo. Waverly se moría por volver a ver a su sobrina y a su tía así que acordó lo mismo.

Luego Wynonna le pidió a su hermana por sus otros planes.

\- Quiero ir a la universidad - Waverly expresó con entusiasmo pensando en las posibilidades de asistir a una escuela real - Tomar nuevos cursos de lenguas antiguas o antropología, no lo sé. Tal vez la universidad de Toronto tenga una buena carrera. Podríamos trasladarnos allá o incluso vivir en Montreal.

\- Pues a mí me gustaría vivir en Grecia - admitió la morena con una mirada lejana - De todos los países que he visitado Grecia se sentía como en casa. Creo que a Alice le gustaría allí también.

Waverly asintió sin sorprenderse de la respuesta de su hermana. Ella presentía que este sería el último viaje que tendría con Wynonna antes de volver a verse. Eso la entristecía por supuesto, pero ella sabía que luego de romper la maldición ambas se merecían seguir caminos por separado. Si el destino estaba dispuesto a volver a unirlas, volverían a estar juntas pero nunca dejarían de ser lo que eran, hermanas.

Ella estaba a un paso de responder cuando se vio interrumpida por una silueta que le tapó la luz. Alzó la mirada y reconoció a la pelirroja alta que había bailado con ella en la discoteca del crucero.

\- Es un gusto volver a encontrarte, Waverly - la pelirroja espetó en acento irlandés presentándose ante la morena - Creo que con el ajetreo de la fiesta olvidé las presentaciones, Ileana McCarthy - Waverly saludó a la mujer con amabilidad acostumbrada y una tímida sonrisa - Y él es mi hermano Nick.

\- Es un placer conocerte Waverly - el chico rubio y de ojos azules saludó de la misma manera pero agregó un beso al dorso de la mano de la chica que acabó sonrojándose. Nick luego volteó para hacer frente a Wynonna y la saludó de la misma manera como lo había hecho con Waverly. Ileana se presentó también a Wynonna y comentó el incidente de la fiesta como algo divertido. Ellos charlaron un rato del viaje y ya más en confianza, Wynonna les permitió acompañarlos en la piscina.

Ileana se quedó al frente de Waverly y Nick al frente de Wynonna y los cuatro siguieron charlando. Wy encontró afinidad con Nick cuando hablaron de motocicletas. Ambos eran fans de las máquinas así que no tardaron en hablar de sus marcas y modelos favoritas.

Ileana en tanto hizo lo propio con Waverly y ambas encontraron que tenían en común su amor por las lenguas muertas y la antropología.

Cuando Waverly le contó su deseo de ir a la universidad Ileana le dijo que su mejor opción era una universidad del Reino Unido.

\- Son especialistas - ella admitió con una sonrisa - Puedes ir a Cambridge o a Oxford con una beca y especializarte en lenguas antiguas, no lo sé, sacar un master o un doctorado. Si tienes dinero es mejor, hay más posibilidades. Muchas más.

\- Lo sé - Waverly asintió con un suspiro - Todavía no me he decidido por nada, con Wy sólo estamos de vacaciones. Es increíble viajar en un crucero como este.

\- Es verdad - Ileana asintió con una sonrisa coqueta - Es todo un lujo, sobre todo cuando tienes la posibilidad de conocer a chicas hermosas como tú. - la pelirroja sonrió cuando vio a la morena sonrojarse - Lo siento, creo que me he sobrepasado. ¿Te he hecho sentir incómoda?

\- No - Waverly negó con la cabeza - No, no has hecho nada. Es sólo que me recuerdas a alguien.

\- Oh, lo lamento - la mujer parecía arrepentida pero luego se animó - ¿Qué tal si hablamos de otras cosas? Háblame sobre tu libro favorito de historia.

Waverly volvió a animarse para dejar de pensar en Nicole y charló con Ileana hasta que Wynonna decidió que necesitaba otro masaje. Tenía una cita con Rita Williams antes de Waverly. Las chicas se despidieron de los hermanos McCarthy y entraron a la sala donde atendía la masajista.

Una vez a solas los hermanos irlandeses siguieron disfrutando de la terma.

\- Eso estuvo fácil, ¿No hermanito? - la voz de Ileana había cambiado drásticamente y su acento era de un marcado americano - Al menos con la menor, será fácil. Ser pelirroja lo ha cambiado todo.

\- Para ti tal vez Ile - Nick resopló - Con la mayor no tuvimos mucho en común aparte de las motos, pero encontraré algo más que la atraiga.

\- Sé que lo harás querido - la mujer estuvo de acuerdo - Yo por mi parte tendré que vigilar a una mujer que rescató a Waverly de mis manos la noche anterior. Y sé que le gusta, pero no sé si la conoce o no. Es lo más seguro. Pero como ella es un simple mayordomo será fácil deshacerme de ella.

\- Salud por un trabajo más querida - ambos chocaron las copas de champaña - Ese nuevo botín será nuestro muy pronto.

Más tarde ese mismo día Rita Williams había terminado con sus últimas clientas, las hermanas Earp. Ella había aprendido de ambas cuáles eran sus vacíos y había estado tratando de ayudarlas con su don. Descubrió que los vacíos de la hermana mayor estaban en el pecho y en el vientre. El vacío del vientre era el más pronunciado y sin querer supo  que se debía a la falta de un bebé. Como madre, Rita sentía por ella e intentó calmar esos dolores con sus masajes.

La hermana más pequeña era un caso diferente. Sus únicos vacíos se encontraban en el pecho y la entrepierna, este último era más privado obviamente y supo que lo era porque la chica estaba enamorada de otra chica y la extrañaba en todo sentido. Pero el vacío más grande lo tenía en el pecho y fue abrumador para Rita trabajar esa zona del cuerpo de su cliente. Por fortuna, la charla, los masajes y la relajación cumplieron su prometido y la niña se sintió mejor después de su sesión.

Se había ido tan rápido del salón que había dejado en la camilla sus gafas oscuras.

Rita estaba a punto de irse a su camarote cuando apareció una chica pelirroja en el salón. Cuando descubrió que era parte de la tripulación le sonrió con amabilidad y le dijo que el spa estaba cerrado.

\- Lo sé, ¿Rita no? - la chica preguntó con suavidad y ella asintió - Me llamo Nicole Haught y soy nueva en la tripulación y yo... necesito preguntarle algo. Sonará extraño pero es importante. Sé que ha atendido a una chica morena hace poco porque fue la última cliente que vi salir de su salón y... yo quería saber cómo está. ¿Cómo la ha encontrado? Sé que no puede hablar de sus clientes pero yo necesito saber... Lo siento, no ha sido correcto. No es un buen momento, yo-

\- Muchacha, espera - Rita llamó ahora curiosa por la petición de la chica - Ven aquí.

\- Sí, señora - Nicole se acercó obedientemente a la mujer mayor y se sorprendió de su mirada concentrada. Una mirada que la hacía sonrojarse y cerrar los ojos.

Nicole tampoco esperaba sentir las manos de la masajista sobre su esternón, cerca de su corazón. Ese gesto la hizo perder el aliento y ponerse rígida de pie delante de la mujer.

\- ¿Qué está...?

\- Eres tú, muchacha - Rita suspiró con tristeza dejando vagar las manos por el cuerpo vestido de la pelirroja. Cuando llegó a su entrepierna, Nicole volvió a ponerse roja y se alejó - Tú eres el vacío de Waverly Earp y ella es el tuyo. Ustedes están conectadas.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que Waverly...?

\- Porque querías saber de ella y mi última clienta se llamaba Waverly - Rita respondió con simpleza - El vacío en tu pecho es inconmensurable querida niña, tan inmenso como lo es el de ella. Y para responder a tu pregunta ella no está bien. Viene aquí más seguido que cualquier otro de mis clientes y eso me pone triste, ¿Sabes? Aquí hay muchas otras chicas que podrían hacer mi trabajo, pero tu niña siempre pide una cita conmigo. Supongo que me he transformado en su terapeuta aunque ni siquiera soy psicóloga.

\- Entonces es buena en su trabajo - Nicole asintió con tristeza - Eso es bueno para ella.

\- Lo sé - Rita respondió - Además ella tiene a su hermana, ¿Pero y tú querida? ¿A quién tienes tú?

\- A ella - Nicole se tragó las lágrimas - La tenía a ella... no hay... no hay nadie más.

Nicole no estaba dispuesta a seguir llorando así que se tragó los pesados nudos en la garganta y se dispuso a marcharse.

\- Sé que no nos conocemos pero tal vez podría ayudarte si quieres - Rita dijo con una sonrisa animada - A lo mejor lo que tú necesitas es un buen masaje y más relajo.

\- Tengo poco tiempo libre - Nicole se negó - Además tampoco tengo dinero para pagarle una sesión, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

\- Será gratis - Rita prometió - Hazte un tiempo y yo iré a tu camarote, sé que los empleados no pueden usar las instalaciones. Tú avísame cuando tengas tiempo.

\- ¿Haría eso por mí? - Nicole no pudo evitar preguntar por el gesto inesperado de la mujer - ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto cariño - Rita respondió con una sonrisa amable y Nicole asintió - Está bien yo-

Ambas mujeres estaban tan concentradas en la charla que no oyeron los pasos que se dirigían al salón pero sí la voz conocida que se alzó en alto llamando a Rita.

 

\- ¡Oh Rita gracias a Dios que te encuentro! He olvidado mis- - Waverly Earp se acercó a la mujer mayor sin percatarse que no estaba sola, cuando descubrió a su acompañante se detuvo de golpe.

\- ¿Nicole? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí...?


	4. La que se fue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capítulo un tanto oscuro, pero esperanzador.

**_"Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, lamentablemente nunca vuelve" - Un día normal (Juanes)._ **

 

Waverly no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Nicole. Verla de golpe también había enviado de golpe los recuerdos que tanto estaba deseando reprimir. Recuerdos de las noches en vela esperando una llamada o un mensaje, recuerdos de las borracheras que se mandó con Wynonna cuando ambas se dieron cuenta que habían perdido al resto de su familia, que volvían a estar solas. Había creído que el viaje a través del océano la limpiaría de todo lo que le estaba haciendo daño, pero la principal causante de ese daño la miraba con expresión sorprendida y a la vez dolida.

 

\- Waverly lo si- -Nicole había intentado disculparse con la morena pero la otra chica retrocedió con las manos en alto, amenazante.

\- Si me vas a pedir perdón mejor quédate en silencio, porque no quiero escucharlo - Waverly ni siquiera podía mirar a Rita que observaba con preocupación el intercambio de ambas chicas. Ella había sentido de inmediato la conexión y la tensión que la hacía incómoda por no ser capaz de alejarse de una situación a todas luces muy íntima. - Tampoco quiero saber qué haces aquí - ella se fijó en Rita - He venido por mi gafas de sol Rita, ¿Sabes dónde las he dejado? Sé que están aquí.

Aliviada de salir de la incomodidad, la masajista se volvió a la camilla que tenía a su espalda y cogió las gafas que no tardó en entregarle a la morena.

\- Si quieres puedo irme para charlen a solas, más tranquilas - ella dijo con suerte - Si tú quieres. Nadie más entra aquí en la noche.

\- Gracias Rita pero no será necesario - Waverly miró a la mujer mayor con una sonrisa que borró al momento de voltear y mirar a Nicole - Yo ya me iba.

\- Waverly por favor, no te vayas... - Nicole que se había dado cuenta de la reacción de su niña a su presencia se adelantó para evitar que no se fuera - Dame la oportunidad de explicarte mis razones, por favor bebé....

\- Has perdido esa oportunidad dos meses atrás Nicole - la chica negó con la cabeza con vehemencia - Mantente alejada de mí y no me sigas.

Ella se volteó para marcharse pero se detuvo sin mirar atrás.

\- Y mantente alejada de Wynonna también - ella exigió con la voz cargada de rabia - Ni ella ni yo queremos saber nada de ti, ¿Está claro?

\- Muy claro señorita Earp - Nicole respondió con la voz quebrada pero con seriedad - Haré lo que usted ordene, pero no podré alejarme del todo porque mi trabajo es ser su mayordomo. No se preocupe sin embargo, no la molestaré.

Waverly asintió sin palabras mirando hacia el costado. Apretó los dientes cuando escuchó el tono profesional de la pelirroja y se fue lo más rápido que pudo sin correr, dejando a Nicole echa un mar de lágrimas mientras Rita trataba de consolarla.

\- Ella me odia, Rita... - se lamentó Nicole con pesar - Waverly me odia....

 

Waverly llegó a la suite de Wynonna como una exhalación y de la misma manera fue que abrió la puerta llamando a su hermana a gritos.

\- ¡Wynonna! - ella exclamó con rabia despertando a la morena mayor de golpe de su siesta en el sofá. Tenía la televisión encendida en un canal de música rock en volumen bajo, por lo que saltó de su piel cuando la voz furiosa de su hermana la había despertado.

\- Santa mierda, baby girl - ella respondió asustada - ¿Dónde está el fuego?

\- ¡¿Lo sabías?! - preguntó con las manos en jarras muy ofuscada - ¿Sabías que Nicole está en este maldito crucero trabajando y que más encima es nuestro mayordomo?

El silencio de su hermana fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabías - Waverly negó con la cabeza sonriendo con sarcasmo - ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste Wynonna?

\- No quería angustiarte, Waves - admitió la otra chica con un encogimiento de hombros - Quería evitarte precisamente esta reacción que tienes ahora.

La morena más joven gruñó en voz alta y se paseó por la habitación maldiciendo como leona enjaulada. Pasó una mano por su cabello con frustración y siguió quejándose bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana.

\- No te preocupes por Haught - Wynonna expresó con una sonrisa tratando de animarla - He pateado su culo pelirrojo cuando la vi la primera vez y ¿Sabes? Ella se dejó patear.

Waverly dejó su vaivén furioso de golpe cuando escuchó a su hermana confesar lo que había hecho.

\- ¡Por Dios, Wynonna! - Waverly exclamó sorprendida - ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan salvaje? No. Sabes, no me lo digas no quiero saberlo.

Ella no había encajado muy bien el hecho de saber que Wynonna había lastimado a Nicole, pero la parte de ella que odiaba a su ex novia estaba feliz de una manera macabra. Se lo tenía bien merecido pero al mismo tiempo....

\- Haught es un cachorro azotado literal, cariño - Wynonna sonrió - Parece que la has tenido bien entrenada.

\- Nicole no es un perro, Wy - Waverly negó con la cabeza pero no pudo reprimir la sonrisa - No digas eso.

\- Bueno, no estoy diciendo ninguna mentira, ¿O sí? - la ex heredera volvió a encogerse de hombros - Estás sonriendo así que no me puedes refutar un hecho comprobado. Debiste haberla visto en Pussy Willows, no miró nadie durante todo el rato que estuvimos en el bar y perdió su móvil cuando no fue capaz de quedarse callada.

\- No me recuerdes ese momento porque todavía no me olvido de todo lo que tuve que recorrer buscándolas para luego golpear a Jonás con la puerta del jeep - Waverly se burló sonriendo al recordar la cara culpable de Nicole. En realidad se veía como un cachorro asustado. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró mirando a su hermana con un dejo de angustia - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Wy? ¿Con ella?

\- Nada - Wynonna respondió con simpleza - Seguir disfrutando del crucero y no pensar en ella. Tiene la orden de mantenerse alejada de ti así que si no quieres hablar con ella, por ese lado puedes quedarte tranquila. Estás fuera de los límites y Nicole lo ha aceptado como tal.

\- Gracias hermanita - Waverly se abrazó a la otra morena sentadas en el sofá - Gracias por seguir cuidándome. Yo le ordené lo mismo contigo y ella también aceptó, ¿Pero todavía trabajará para nosotras entonces?

\- Sí - Wy respondió con un suspiro jugando con el cabello de su hermana - Pero sólo lo hará si nosotras queremos que lo haga, ¿Necesitas que cambie de mayordomo? Porque puedo pedirlo con el gerente de personal.

\- Creo que deberías - respondió la otra chica imitando el suspiro - Pero no lo sé, tal vez ni siquiera nos topemos mucho con ella de todas maneras. No creo que sea necesario.

\- Bien, si cambias de opinión sólo avísame ¿Está bien?

Waverly asintió y las dos se acomodaron en el sofá a descansar quedando de acuerdo para disfrutar la noche en la discoteca que tenía un evento electrónico con espuma.

La tarde llegó demasiado rápido para Waverly que ahora se encontraba en su suite pensando qué usar para la fiesta. No tenía nada que le apeteciera lucir, pero sabía que la boutique tenía ropa muy bonita.

\- Tendría que llamarla - pensó en voz alta. La morena sabía que la única que la podía ayudar era la última persona que quería ver pero no tenía otra opción, iba a tener que llamar a Nicole.

Su habitación tenía un intercomunicador con el anexo directo a la radio de la pelirroja así que sólo tuvo que marcar un botón rojo. Cinco minutos más tarde sintió que golpeaban a su suite tres veces. Salió a abrir la puerta pero no miró a Nicole.

\- ¿Qué desea señorita Earp? - Nicole preguntó en tono profesional de pie completamente rígida - ¿Hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar?

\- La verdad es que sí - Waverly respondió sin mirar a los ojos a la otra chica - Necesito ropa nueva y no tengo tiempo para ir a la boutique así que necesito que lo hagas por mí, por favor.

\- Muy bien señorita - Nicole asintió fingiendo que no le dolía la indiferencia con la que su ex novia la miraba - ¿Qué desea que le compre?

\- Una minifalda de mezclilla negra desteñida - ella enumeró - Una camiseta blanca sin mangas y una chaqueta de cuero artificial, con pines. De buena calidad y de marca, no importa el precio. Ah y también quiero una botas de medio taco negras de motorista. Espero que tengan todo en la boutique.

\- Estoy segura que lo tendrán señorita Earp - el tono de la pelirroja seguía siendo todo negocio - ¿Desea algo más?

\- No - Waverly respondió mirando a Nicole con seriedad y luego volteó - Puedes decirle al encargado que la compra  irá a mi cuenta personal y que la pagaré por la mañana. Ya puedes irte.

\- Vendré lo más pronto posible con su pedido señorita - Nicole respondió con amabilidad y salió de la suite con la orden de la morena.

Waverly cerró la puerta a Nicole y apoyó la frente contra la madera. La tensión que había mantenido durante toda la charla se le escapó de golpe dejándola profundamente agotada.

\- Dios, no sé hasta cuándo podré seguir aguantando esto....

Ella decidió no pensar demasiado en el tema. Se fue al baño a darse una ducha relajante y salió justo cuando Nicole llegaba de vuelta a su habitación. La compra le había tomado diez minutos. Sintió que golpeaban la puerta de su cuarto tres veces y la abrió una vez más sin mirar a la pelirroja que había aparecido cargada con cuatro bolsas de compra de diferentes marcas, Gucci, Zara, Benetton y Jimmy Choo.

\- Gracias. Puedes dejar las bolsas encima de la cama - Waverly espetó con indiferencia al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la toalla que cubría su cabello - Pero no te vayas porque tal vez te necesite mientras me vista.

\- Como desee señorita Earp - Nicole respondió de la manera de siempre e hizo que Waverly pusiera los ojos en blanco. Ella podía ver la silueta de Nicole en el espejo de la pared y sonrió al verla intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirarla.

\- Puedes esperar en el salón pero no cierres la puerta de la habitación - Waverly mandó con suavidad tratando de no hacer más incómodo el ambiente.

\- Así lo haré, señorita - Nicole saludó por última vez y salió de la habitación principal al salón donde pudo respirar con más libertad.

\- Dios, ayúdame a seguir soportando esta farsa....

La pelirroja esperó pacientemente la llamada de la morena y ésta no tardó demasiado en llegar a sus oídos de manera apresurada. Cuidando de no correr a la otra sala, Nicole se detuvo en seco cuando vio una escena que ya había vivido en Shorty's hace mucho tiempo. A Waverly atascada con su camiseta a medio quitar. Verla de nuevo ahora en otra circunstancia era un eufemismo.

\- ¿Un poco de ayuda, por favor? - Waverly se pateó mentalmente al verse una vez más envuelta en un lío con su ropa. Ella se había vestido con su ropa interior nueva color azul, la falda que era completo a su gusto y las botas de motorista que por supuesto le quedaron perfectas. La morena no se sorprendió que Nicole todavía recordase todas sus tallas de vestimenta porque ella también recordaba las suyas. Sin embargo eso no quitó el hecho que volviera a quedarse atrapada en su camiseta, la parte buena era que no estaba bañada en cerveza. La parte mala era que tendría que pedirle ayuda a Nicole para salir de ella.

\- Oh, sí - Nicole susurró con nerviosismo - Lo haré de inmediato....

Siguiendo una coreografía ya realizada antes, Nicole rodeó el cuerpo pequeño de Waverly y tomó la prenda opresora entre sus manos temblorosas. Era la segunda vez que estaba tan cerca de su chica y eso la mantuvo temblando como una hoja por mucho tiempo. De sólo pensar volver a sentir la piel de su amada entre sus dedos hacía que su corazón se saltara un latido y se preguntó si Waverly podía oírlo latir desde el otro lado.

Lo que recibió a cambio sin embargo fue una pregunta que la dejó sin aliento.

\- Te tiemblan las manos - Waverly dijo con una expresión un tanto sorprendida y miró con detenimiento a la mujer que tenía delante - Estás temblando como una hoja Nicole.

\- Lo... uhm... lo siento Wave- señorita Earp... - se disculpó la pelirroja con expresión avergonzada intentando controlar su nerviosismo - Es que tenerla tan cerca me...

\- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? - Waverly preguntó casi sorprendida aprovechándose de la cercanía de su ex. Ella podía ver la tensión en el cuerpo de la otra chica y casi se rió de encontrarse en otra situación conocida pero a la inversa.

\- Siempre lo ha hecho - Nicole admitió en un susurro ronco - Y creo que nunca dejará de hacerlo.

\- Pero esa fanfarronería tuya de antes... - Waverly preguntó con extrañeza - Parecías tan confiada, casi presumida...

\- Sólo era una máscara - Nicole confesó con pesar - Esa fanfarronería que tú- usted llama sólo era una máscara para ocultar lo mucho que me afectaba su cercanía. Esa primera vez en Shorty's después de conocerla... tuve que luchar contra mis nervios y cuando salí afuera mis rodillas estuvieron a punto de hacerme colapsar. Así que... tenía que hacer algo para evitar hacer una tonta de mí misma y quedarme en verguenza frente a usted.

Waverly tragó saliva a la confesión apasionada sintiendo ese mismo nerviosismo. Estaban tan cerca que casi respiraban el mismo aire y ambas sabían que sólo bastaría un leve empujón en la dirección correcta para volver a conectar sus labios juntos....

 

\- Baby girl, ¿Ya estás vestida? Tenemos que- ¡¡Haught!! ¡Aléjate de mi hermana ahora mismo!

Ambas chicas saltaron de sus pieles y se alejaron. Waverly con la camiseta en sus manos cubriéndose el pecho y Nicole mirando con nerviosismo entre Wynonna y la puerta abierta de la habitación de su niña.

\- Parece que las patadas no fueron suficientes para ti, ¿No Haught? - Wynonna expresó con rabia a punto de saltar en contra de Nicole pero se vio sorprendida por su hermana que corrió a interponerse entre ambas.

\- ¡Wynonna no! - Waverly gritó empujando a su hermana lejos de su ex - Nicole no ha hecho nada malo, ella sólo me estaba ayudando a-

\- ¡Ponerte las manos encima Waverly! - la morena más alta gruñó enviando dagas a su ex amiga - ¡Eso es lo que acabo de ver!

\- Sí, lo sé - Waverly se quejó frustrada - ¡Pero porque yo se lo pedí, Wynonna!

La otra chica que todavía miraba con rabia a la pelirroja se volteó para hacer frente a su hermana que la miraba con la misma agitación todavía cubriéndose el pecho con la camiseta.

\- ¿Cómo que tú...?

\- ¡No es lo que estás pensando! - ella respondió con vehemencia - Me quedé atascada con la camiseta y no podía salir de ella. Nicole me ayudó a sacarla y por eso nos has visto juntas, pero no ha pasado nada.

\- ¿Lo juras? - Wynonna necesitaba asegurarse de las palabras de su hermana - Júralo porque si no-

\- Lo juro, Wy - Waverly respondió con una sonrisa cansada y sin querer dejó caer la camiseta que cubría su pecho exponiendo su sujetador azul.

\- Ojos abajo Haught - Wynonna espetó con irritación recordando que Nicole todavía permanecía de pie en la habitación - ¿Qué diablos sigues haciendo tú aquí? - ella miró a Waverly - ¿La necesitas todavía?

\- No... - la morena susurró con incomodidad - Ya no....

\- Puedes irte - Wynonna liberó a Nicole de sus deberes en tono apagado y la pelirroja asintió saludando a ambas hermanas sin mirarlas y casi corrió por la puerta bien lejos de ellas.

Waverly se quedó mirando la puerta por donde Nicole se había ido con un dejo de angustia y de necesidad. Necesidad de salir corriendo tras su ex bebé para saber si se encontraba bien. Wynonna que no había quitado la mirada de su hermana se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía y resopló en voz alta.

\- Saca la cabeza de tu culo ahora mismo Waverly Earp - ella amonestó en voz alta pellizcando el brazo de su hermana que había salido de su bruma somnolienta cuando sintió el dolor en su piel.

\- ¡Ay...! - se quejó frotando su piel enrojecida - ¡Wynonna! ¿Qué demonios?

\- He visto como la has mirado marcharse Waves - Wynonna respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco - Ya no estoy ciega, sé que todavía deseas salir corriendo tras ella y desde ahora te digo niña, no. Olvídate de Nicole ¿Está bien? Nicole Haught ya no existe para ti.

\- ¿Tú has podido olvidar a Dolls acaso? - Waverly preguntó con amargura - ¿Cómo reaccionarías si lo vieras delante de ti otra vez, Wynonna?

La chica más alta miró a su hermana con severidad y tragó saliva. Xavier Dolls seguía siendo un tema delicado para ella al igual que Doc. Negó con la cabeza y trató de responder.

\- No es lo mismo Waves - dijo con la voz ronca - Dolls se fue porque sabía que podía ser un peligro para nosotras, no tenía su vacuna con él y nadie que pudiera hacerla. Jeremy y Rosita, incluso Doc eran los únicos... por eso se fue. La que se fue sin dar explicaciones fue Haught baby girl, pero para responder a tu pregunta si veo a Xavier Dolls de nuevo algún día, créeme que como Nicole, no se salvará de una buena paliza.

 

\- Dios mío Nicole ¿Y esa cara? - Xavier Dolls estaba en su camarote cuando sintió que la puerta era golpeada tres veces con fuerza. Cuando la abrió se dio cuenta que la persona al otro lado era Nicole que parecía que había corrido una maratón. Tenía el cabello despeinado y el lazo de su uniforme desarmado además dos botones de su camisa blanca estaban desechos y el hombre moreno podía verla luchando por respirar. Él la dejó entrar y cerró la puerta. La habitación era pequeña e idéntica a la de Nicole, Todo el mobiliario era una cama de plaza y media con un pequeño armario metálico empotrado en una esquina y una mesa pequeña de metal con una silla del mismo metal. La ayudó a sentarse en la cama mientras él ocupaba la silla. - ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Estuve a punto de recibir otra paliza cortesía de Wynonna cuando me encontró en la habitación de Waverly con las manos en su cuerpo - Nicole respondió en un apuro tragando saliva. Vio que Xavier se revolvía incómodo en su silla y se apresuró a continuar la historia - No es lo que estás pensando Dolls. Waverly me pidió comprar ropa porque iba a ir a una fiesta con Wynonna en la discoteca del crucero y yo lo hice. Luego Waves me pidió que esperara mientras ella se vestía pero me llamó unos minutos más tarde porque se había quedado atascada con la camiseta enrollada en su cuerpo y me pidió ayuda para quitarla.

\- Cuando la toqué sin querer ella se dio cuenta que me temblaban las manos y todo el cuerpo - Nicole sonrió al recordar ese momento - Creo que Waverly también se dio cuenta del poder que tenía sobre mí y lo usó a su favor y yo como una idiota que soy cayó en su trampa y... hablamos. Ya no con rabia y odio sino con anhelo. Estaba tan cerca de besarla Dolls, además estaba tan hermosa con su minifalda de mezclilla y las botas de motorista... y su ropa interior... No sé cómo pude contenerme. Estuve a punto de cruzar la línea que me habían trazado pero para nuestra desgracia o suerte apareció Wynonna cuando estuvimos a un paso de besarnos y amenazó con volver a golpearme.

\- Oh Dios... - Xavier negó con la cabeza todavía sin acostumbrarse al temperamento explosivo de la mujer que amaba - ¿Y lo hizo? Porque no veo ningún daño en tu rostro al menos.

\- No lo hizo - Nicole negó con vehemencia - No pudo porque Waverly me salvó. Se interpuso entre Wynonna y yo y alejó a su hermana de mí. No sé por qué lo hizo cuando podría haber dejado a Wynonna castigarme de nuevo.

\- Eso es fácil Haught - Xavier sonrió con amabilidad - Waverly Earp todavía te ama. Por eso lo hizo.

Fueron simples palabras que consiguieron derrumbar por tercera vez a Nicole en un charco de sus propias lágrimas. Deseaba con toda su alma creerle a Xavier pero después de toda la mierda que había estado viviendo ya no creía en nada.

Ella lloró hasta que consiguió desahogarse y Xavier la animó a tranquilizarse porque tenían trabajo que hacer.

\- Prepárate porque debemos ir a esa fiesta - él le dijo en tono severo a lo que ella lo miró extrañada - No me digas que no quieres seguir cuidando de tu chica, Haught. Esta es tu mejor oportunidad.

La sonrisa agradecida y el beso en la mejilla dejaron a Dolls sin habla y él se aclaró la garganta mirando a su amiga regresar a su propio camarote.

Suspiró con nerviosismo sabiendo que había una gran posibilidad de que esta noche volvería a ver a Wynonna.

 

Cuando las hermanas Earp llegaron a la fiesta de espuma estaba en su apogeo. Las dos vestían de negro, excepto por Wynonna que lucía pantalones de cuero, bototos militares de caña alta, una camiseta negra con la leyenda "Fuck the police” y su chaqueta de cuero favorita. Waverly vestía con la ropa que le había pedido a Nicole y ambas se sentaron en la barra para su primer tiro de whisky.

Estaban discutiendo lo que había pasado recientemente pero ya no había la molestia de antes sino que bromeaban. Ambas poco a poco se animaron con la música y la espuma y bailaron con los hermanos McCarthy cuando se encontraron con ellos al otro lado de la barra.

La bebida y la música fluían igual que la espuma que bañó a todos los asistentes a la fiesta excepto al destacamento de seguridad que se mantenía fuera del perímetro de la pista de baila pero lo suficientemente cerca para no perder la visibilidad de los asistentes a la fiesta.

Dentro del destacamento estaban Nicole y Xavier. Ambos uniformados y atentos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor sin dejar de lado el punto fijo en las hermanas Earp que disfrutaban de la fiesta acompañadas por sus nuevos amigos.

Ellos tuvieron que aguantar los coqueteos descarados de los hermanos McCarthy hacía las hermanas Earp sin poder evitar los celos que volvían a ahogarlos sólo con verlos. Una vez más.

\- No sabes las ganas que tengo de irrumpir allá y alejar a Waverly de esa maldita mujer - Nicole susurró con rabia sin mirar a su amigo - Se atreve a tocarla y coquetearle como si-

\- Lamento arruinar tu berrinche Haught pero te recuerdo que Waverly está soltera - Xavier espetó con un paciente suspiro - Podría decir lo mismo de Wynonna pero ella también está soltera y puede hacer lo que quiera.

\- Lo sé - Nicole se quejó - Ellas ya no nos pertenecen, lo sé. Pero eso no quita que tenga celos de cualquiera que se fije en ella y no lo entiendo Dolls, yo no era así. No perdía los estribos con estas situaciones pero desde que conocí a Waverly todo eso cambió. Desde que la conocí he sido un lío de celos, nerviosismo e inseguridad que nunca antes había sentido.

\- Eso es porque nunca antes te habías enamorado - Dolls respondió sabiamente - Sé muy bien de lo que hablas porque cuando conocí a Wynonna me sucedió lo mismo.

\- Hemos perdido el alma y la cabeza por las hermanas Earp y dudo mucho que lo queramos de vuelta, ¿no Dolls? - ella preguntó con resignación - Al menos a mí ya no me importa porque Waverly siempre tendrá todo lo que quiera de mí.

\- Te tengo en eso Haught - él asintió de la misma manera - Absolutamente.

Mientras charlaban se dieron cuenta que en la pista estaba sucediendo un pequeño altercado. Las chicas Earp discutían con sus acompañantes pero luego los cuatro desaparecieron por caminos diferentes. Waverly con Ileana y Wynonna con Nick.

\- La chicas ya no están en la pista y no me gusta nada esto - Xavier expresó con preocupación mirando a su alrededor sin ver a ninguna de las chicas ni a los hermanos McCarthy.

\- Pueden estar en problemas - la voz de Nicole denotaba la misma preocupación - Es mejor que nos separemos Dolls, sé que Waverly se fue con esa mujer por un pasillo a la derecha detrás de la pista de baile.

\- Y Wynonna se fue con ese idiota por el pasillo de la izquierda - él asintió - Tienes razón, es mejor que nos separemos. Cualquier problema que surja llámame por radio, tendré el manos libres abierto así que tú haz lo mismo.

Los chicos estaban muy preocupados por las hermanas pero estaban confiados en que las encontrarían a salvo.

Nicole se apresuró a seguir a la pareja por el pasillo de la derecha y no tardó demasiado en oír una discusión en voz alta donde reconoció la voz de su chica que sonaba alterada mientras le pedía a Ileana que se alejara.

\- He dicho que no quiero ir contigo a tu suite - Waverly intentó sin lograrlo, zafarse del agarre firme que la otra mujer tenía en su brazo - Déjame en paz.

\- No seas tan aguafiestas querida - Ileana sonreía amenazante a la niña más pequeña - Lo pasaremos muy bien tú y yo juntas. Vamos, así me hablas un poco más de ti y de cómo tú hermana y tú consiguieron su herencia. Esa es una historia entretenida de saber.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de nuestra herencia? - Waverly preguntó con nerviosismo a pesar de su estado intoxicado - Nunca hemos hablado de eso.

\- Tengo mis caminos - la pelirroja más alta espetó con una sonrisa peligrosa insistiendo en llevarse a Waverly a su suite por la fuerza - Vamos, necesito saberlo todo de ti Waverly Earp y creo que este es el mejor momento.

\- ¡No! - Waverly gritó en voz alta intentando volver a zafarse pero la otra mujer era más poderosa - ¡Déjame ir...! ¡Wynonna...! ¡Nicole...! ¡Ayud-!

\- ¡Cállate mocosa! - Ileana gruñó con desprecio amenazando con  golpear a Waverly - ¡Cierra la puta boca antes de que te obligue a hacerlo...!

 

\- ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas hija de perra!

Nicole exclamó en voz alta golpeando a Ileana de la misma manera que había golpeado a Champ Hardy en la fiesta de Bobo.

Ileana que no había visto venir el golpe se tambaleó hacia atrás soltando a Waverly y escupió la sangre que se acumuló en la comisura de su boca. Cuando descubrió quién le había amenazado sonrió con desprecio.

\- No tú de nuevo - ella escupió - ¡Perra...!

Ileana estaba tan furiosa que no tardó nada en abalanzarse contra la mujer que le estaba arruinando todos los planes. Nunca antes había tenido problemas para estafar a un amante millonario, excepto que esta vez se había cruzado con las hermanas Earp y todo el equipaje detrás de ella, representado en una pelirroja furiosa y frustrada que la estaba atacando con todo lo que tenía.

Pero la irlandesa conocía su fuerza. No por nada nacer en un barrio pobre de Irlanda la había hecho lo que era. Una sobreviviente, una guerrera sucia. Tanto así que no tardó demasiado en devolver los golpes que había recibido y la pelea se estaba volviendo muy peligrosa.

\- ¡No! ¡Nicole, por favor...! - Waverly que no podía interferir en la pelea sólo pudo ver con impotencia como su ex bebé estaba siendo maltratada. Recordó su móvil y llamó a Wynonna pero ella no contestaba su teléfono - ¡Maldita sea, Wy! ¡Responde de una vez!

Nicole casi no sentía los golpes, sólo sabía que el altercado estaba asustando a su chica e hizo lo posible por terminarlo. Con una renovada energía ella se puso de pie, luego de caer por un puñetazo en el costado y se abalanzó a su rival sin darse cuenta del cuchillo escondido en la mano de la mujer y que fue fuertemente enterrado en el vientre de una desprevenida Nicole.

Cuando vio que su trabajo estaba hecho salió corriendo del lugar pero no llegó muy lejos. Había sido rodeada por unos agentes de seguridad que la apresaron cuando la vieron correr de la escena del ataque. Ileana nunca se percató de las cámaras de seguridad que estaban en el techo del pasillo.

\- Ileana McCarthy queda detenida por atacar a un pasajero de este crucero - el agente que la esposó exclamó en voz alta y se la llevó junto al grupo que la acompañaba, dejando a Waverly y a Nicole a solas.

\- ¡Maldita perra! - Ileana gruñó todavía furiosa de haber sido descubierta - ¡Me las pagarás Waverly Earp! ¡Te lo juro!

Pero mientras la estafadora irlandesa estaba siendo llevada a custodia, Waverly estaba acunando el cuerpo herido de su amor entre sus brazos. Ella había tenido que coger a Nicole antes que se derrumbara en el suelo y odió verse en la misma situación que vivió con la viuda Mercedes y su hermana Willa. Lo peor de todo era ver la mancha carmesí en la camisa blanca de su chica.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Nicole! - ella lloró abrazada a la pelirroja - ¿Dónde has dejado tu chaleco antibalas? ¡Podría haberte salvado!

\- Ya no tengo uno... Waves - Nicole respondió aguantando un gemido de dolor. Sabía que estaba perdiendo sangre de manera espantosa pero estar de vuelta en los brazos de Waverly hacía que eso no le importara. - Ya no soy un... policía...

\- Siempre serás un policía para mí bebé - Waverly confesó sin querer - Demonios, Nicole estoy tan enojada contigo. Odio verte herida, por favor no mueras. Aguanta, bebé... aguanta.

\- Estoy aguantando... - Nicole asintió con una sonrisa dolorida - Estoy aguantando... por ti… bebé...

Waverly lloró gritando en voz alta por ayuda y vio que unos paramédicos aparecían en el pasillo y alejaban a Nicole de ella quitando la chaqueta de cuero que la misma Waverly ocupó para intentar frenar la hemorragia de la herida de su chica.

\- Lo siento señorita pero tenemos que llevarla a la sala médica - uno de los paramédicos que asistía a Nicole le informó con suavidad pero urgente - ¿Es usted un pariente de esta chica?

Waverly dudó por dos segundos qué responder hasta que se decidió a mentir... más o menos.

\- Sí - ella respondió con la voz ronca - Soy su novia.

Fue lo último que escuchó Nicole que sonrió antes de desmayarse....

\- ¡La estamos perdiendo! - el mismo paramédico gritó tratando de reanimar a la paciente mientras Waverly veía como la vida de su amor se estaba extinguiendo.

Ella sólo gritó y luego se desmayó cayendo pesadamente al piso y al lado de su chica.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y las respuestas a los por qués vendrán pronto.


	5. A la Fuerza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco violento, pero nada tan grave.

**_"Cuando nada es seguro, todo es posible" - Anónimo_ **

 

Waverly despertó en una habitación blanca. Estaba mareada y le dolía la cabeza, pero poco a poco iba reconociendo todo a su alrededor. Cuando vio la claraboya sobre su cabeza recordó el crucero, luego a su hermana Wynonna y a una pelirroja alta que-

Nicole.

Ella recordó a Nicole peleándose con una mujer que apenas conocía. Recordó a Nicole siendo herida por esa misma mujer y luego su amor estaba sangrando en su brazos. Lo último que recordó fue una línea plana, un grito torturado que posiblemente venía de ella misma y luego oscuridad.

\- ¡Nicole! - exclamó en voz alta intentando levantarse de la cama de sábanas blancas pero una mano delicada la obligó a volver a recostarse.

\- Descansa, baby girl - la voz de su hermana la sacó de su trance angustiado - No te hace bien alarmarte.

\- ¿Wynonna? - ella preguntó con extrañeza y vio a su hermana con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, con cara de resaca y sentada en una silla de cuero a su lado - ¿Dónde está Nicole? ¿Está viva? La última vez que la vi estaba sangrando entre mis brazos, ¡Y esa mujer...! ¡Esa mujer la hirió Wynonna! ¡Tengo que verla!

Waverly intentó volver a levantarse pero Wynonna negó con la cabeza.

\- Calma tus bragas Waves que tú no te moverás de aquí - la morena más alta volvió a impedir que su hermana se levantara - Nicole está siendo atendida. Por lo que sé, ella está viva así que relájate. Dolls me dijo que según el médico del crucero, ella haría una recuperación completa y la perra que la hirió está en custodia. Ya no podrá lastimarte.

\- ¿Dolls? - Waverly preguntó extrañada pero aliviada al mismo tiempo de saber que Nicole estaba bien - ¿Dolls está en este barco? - Wynonna asintió - ¿Pero cómo es posible?

\- Nedley - la otra chica respondió con una sonrisa - Ese viejo zorro le consiguió trabajo a Dolls en este barco como agente de seguridad. También hizo lo suyo con Nicole. Algo me dice que no es coincidencia que hayamos elegido a la fragata Silversea para este viaje. De hecho él me recomendó este crucero. Cuando lo vea le voy a arrancar las pelotas.

\- ¡Wynonna! - Waverly negó con la cabeza - Qué dices....

\- ¡Y luego darle un abrazo! - la ex heredera resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco - No soy tan salvaje...

Waverly miró a su hermana con sorna.

\- ¡Oye...! - ella se quejó - Al menos no tanto...

Wynonna se encogió de hombros y Waverly sonrió, pero luego volvió a ponerse seria.

\- ¿Qué sucedió anoche Wy? - ella preguntó con resquemor - Casi no me acuerdo de nada....

\- Uff Waves no es una historia larga pero sí es bien jodida - Wynonna admitió con pesadumbre - Creo que empezaré contándote que anoche bebimos demasiado. Tanto, que nos dejamos llevar por ese par de idiotas de los hermanos McCarthy de una forma demasiado fácil para mi gusto, pero ambas estábamos necesitadas de una distracción así que eso fueron ellos.

Wynonna recordó a Nick bailando con ella y coqueteando. Hablando de sus gustos y bebiendo todo lo que podían beber. La música y la espuma seguían embotando los sentidos por eso ella aceptó los galanteos del hombre de ojos claros.

\- Mi hermana parece encantada con tu hermana - él susurró al oído de la morena viendo a la otra pareja bailando muy provocativamente al lado de ellos - Hacen una linda pareja ¿No crees?

\- Sí... - Wynonna respondió sin pensar con una sonrisa borracha - A ella le van las pelirrojas.

\- Qué bien... - Nick sonrió y abrazó a Wynonna de tal forma que la morena le daba la espalda a su hermana - Porque a mi hermana y a mí nos van las morenas.

Wynonna volvió a sonreír. O al menos fingió una sonrisa y decidió seguir perdiéndose en la música hasta que Nick la convenció de ir a un lugar más privado. Ella nunca vio que Nick le hacía un gesto a su hermana con la cabeza aprovechando que la niña más pequeña tenía los ojos cerrados y tampoco vio a Ileana asintiendo a su hermano en respuesta.

Nick y Wynonna fueron los primeros en irse detrás de la discoteca por un pasillo a la izquierda. Habían tenido un altercado sobre dónde querían ir, ni Wynonna ni Waverly querían irse de la discoteca pero estaban tan excedidas en tragos que al final terminaron accediendo.

Wynonna tampoco vio a Waverly irse con la hermana de Nick por el pasillo de la derecha detrás de la pista de baile.

Ella sólo se vio asfixiada a besos que intentaba no responder. Por más que trataba de alejarse, Nick seguía empujándola al grado que podía sentir su erección a la altura de su bajo vientre.

\- ¡Déjame ir, imbécil! - Wynonna peleó contra su atacante sintiendo que volvía a revivir lo que pasó con Jonás pero de manera diferente - ¡No quiero nada contigo! ¡No quiero besos! ¡Déjame en paz...!

\- No seas aguafiestas querida que la estamos pasando demasiado bien - él se rió con malicia insistiendo en empujar sus caderas al cuerpo de la morena - Y yo tengo muchas ganas de pasarla mejor contigo. Me gustan demasiado las perras que se hacen las difíciles.

Nick se rió y Wynonna en su forcejeo intentó golpearlo pero ni siquiera alcanzó su rostro. Nick agarró sus muñecas y las sostuvo arriba de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el cuerpo de la morena contra la pared de una cabina. Él la iba a tener a la fuerza de ser necesario pero sería suya esta noche si ella quería o no.

Wynonna gritó otra vez pero el ruido de la fiesta ahogó todos sus gritos. Por una vez lamentó no llevar la Peacemaker con ella, ya no la necesitaba de todas maneras porque la pistola ya se había transformado en una reliquia, pero tener el peso del arma con ella le daba confianza y no tenerla a Wynonna no le gustaba para nada.

\- ¡Deja de gritar y quejarte, puta! - Nick amenazó con rabia en acento decididamente más americano. Todo gracias a los años que había vivido junto a su hermana en el Bronx en Nueva York - O será todo peor para ti. Además, yo no seré el único que disfrutará esta noche de una hermana Earp, mi querida hermanita hará lo suyo con la bella Waverly ¿Qué te parece? ¿No te parece increíble que los cuatro hermanos podamos disfrutar de esta velada juntos?

\- ¡No! - Wynonna gritó con rabia arañando la cara del hombre frente a ella - ¡Con mi hermana no te metas, hijo de perra!

Wynonna peleó con una energía renovada pero Nick era más fuerte que ella y logró reducirla con un golpe que la dejó aturdida. Iba a volver a golpearla y la maldijo, pero cuando levantó el brazo para asestar el segundo golpe una fuerza desconocida lo detuvo en seco.

Cuando volteó para ver lo que era, se dio cuenta que un hombre moreno vestido de guardia le tenía inmovilizada la mano y se la doblaba por la espalda haciéndole gritar de dolor.

\- ¡Cuando una dama dice que no! - Dolls arremetió con el atacante de Wynonna golpeándolo en el estómago - ¡Es no, imbécil!

Nick recibió una fuerte golpiza de Dolls pero de alguna manera se las arregló para zafarse de un golpe en la mejilla derecha, detuvo la mano de él golpeándolo en el bíceps y luego le dio un codazo en la espalda pero no consiguió hacerlo caer.

Dolls evitó el ataque y respondió con otros golpes pero recibió un par de puñetazos cuando se vio lanzado a la pared de la cabina. Esquivó una vez más un nuevo ataque y aprovechó para agarrar el brazo derecho de Nick y doblarlo por la espalda a manera de llave que lo inmovilizó. Golpeó su espalda obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas y de una patada en la cabeza lo noqueó sin matarlo. Llamó por el dispositivo en su oído a un par de agentes para que se llevaran a Nick en custodia y esperó hasta que le dieron una señal afirmativa.

Luego de dejar inconsciente a su oponente, Dolls se detuvo a ver a Wynonna que todavía seguía de pie contra la pared de la cabina mirando al hombre que la había salvado con ojos desorbitados.

\- ¡Dolls...! - ella gritó emocionada y corrió a abrazarlo. Él sonrió y la sostuvo entre sus brazos por un largo momento hasta que ella se alejó y lo miró sin sonreír. Un puñetazo en el rostro seguido de otro que lo dejó mareado lo pilló de sorpresa.

\- ¡Idiota! - Wynonna gritó con rabia y el respirando con fuerza - ¡Debería matarte! ¡Debería...!

Tal como los golpes inesperados, el beso que siguió fue mucho mejor recibido por el ex Marshall que no tardó en devolver ese beso con otro más profundo y desesperado.

Se separaron cuando se les acabó el aire para respirar.

\- Waverly - la bruma apasionada había dejado a Dolls recordando su trabajo - Wynonna, Waverly está en peligro.

\- ¡Está con la perra de la hermana de Nick! - ella asintió - ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!

Dolls asintió y ambos recorrieron el pasillos atravesando a la cubierta nueve a la diez por la derecha y fue que se encontraron con una escena espantosa. A Waverly desmayada en el piso de la cubierta junto a una ensangrentada Nicole que estaba siendo asistida por paramédicos del barco.

 

\- Te trajeron en una camilla a la sala médica y se llevaron a Nicole a la sala de recuperación - Wynonna terminó de contar con voz cansada - Dolls se quedó esperando más noticias del médico que la atendió y me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndome que ella está estable, pero que la herida fue profunda y que estaría varios días atada a una cama de la otra sala.

\- Quiero verla - Waverly pidió a su hermana con expresión angustiada - Wynonna necesito verla. Necesito verla con mis propios ojos, Wy. Por favor, llévame a verla.

\- Baby girl, yo no sé...

\- ¡Por favor! - Waverly estalló en llanto aferrada las sábanas de su cama - Sé que no quieres que esté cerca de ella, pero Nicole me salvó Wynonna. Ella arriesgó su vida para salvarme de esa perra... de nuevo. Yo necesito estar con ella. Por favor hermanita... te lo rue-

\- ¡Esta bien! - Wynonna respondió de inmediato cuando escuchó a su hermana suplicar. Odiaba ver a Waverly suplicar por algo y menos a ella - Está bien cariño, yo te llevaré a ver a Haughtstuff.

\- Gracias - la morena más pequeña sonrió aliviada - Gracias Wy....

Wynonna puso los en blanco pero ayudó a su hermana a salir de la cama. Como todavía estaba débil después de su desmayo la ayudó a sentarse en una silla de ruedas. Waverly ni siquiera se quejó por ello de lo ansiosa que estaba por ver a Nicole.

Wynonna llevó a su hermana por el pasillo del ala médica del crucero hasta el pabellón de recuperación y ambas vieron a Dolls sentado en una silla blanca de la sala de espera con la cabeza entre las manos. Estaba sin su chaqueta negra y sin su corbata, tenía un par de botones de su camisa desabrochados y cuando vio llegar a las hermanas les dio una sonrisa cansada poniéndose de pie para saludar a Waverly con un abrazo.

\- Te extrañé mucho Dolls... - Waverly no pudo evitar las lágrimas de emoción por ese reencuentro, el hombre frente a ella era como su hermano mayor - Nunca más vuelvas a dejarnos Xavier, ¿Lo tienes? Porque ya sabes como soy con una escopeta.

\- Tranquila cariño que no lo haré - él sonrió por un momento a Waverly y miró a Wynonna que no pudo evitar esquivar su mirada, odiaba sonrojarse con él. - Prefiero no enfrentarme a tu furia con una escopeta. Además aquí tu hermana ya me dio lo que merecía.

\- ¿Has recibido más patadas? - Waverly preguntó con una sonrisa leve - Porque eso fue lo que recibió la pobre Nicole de su parte.

Eso último lo dijo mirando a su hermana con exasperación y Wynonna se hizo la despistada encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Se lo merecía - ella se defendió - Eso fue lo que le advertí si la volvía a ver así que no es mi culpa. Ella lo aceptó como tal.

\- Nunca más Wynonna - Waverly advirtió sin un rastro de humor en su voz - Que la única que tiene derecho de lastimar a Nicole soy yo. O espero serlo todavía.

\- Hablando de eso, cariño - Dolls llamó su atención - Ella ha preguntado por ti. Casi han tenido que sedarla cuando despertó de la anestesia y no te vio a su lado. Logré convencerla, cuando me permitieron verla, de que te buscaría así que ella te está esperando.

\- Pobre bebé - Waverly negó con tristeza - Odio verla tan herida. ¿En qué habitación está?

\- La número seis - Dolls dijo con una sonrisa - Creo que todavía sigue despierta igual que la última vez.

\- Gracias Dolls - Waverly asintió e intentó hacer su camino por el pasillo de la sala de espera pero Wynonna la detuvo.

\- Yo te llevo-

\- No Wy - Waverly negó con la cabeza - Yo puedo hacerlo sola. Tengo que hacerlo sola.

Wynonna no quería dejar sola a su hermana y se debatió si pelear por ella, pero un suave apretón en su hombro la hizo desistir.

\- Tienes que dejarla ir Wynonna - Dolls le dijo con firmeza pero su voz suave - Ella puede hacerlo.

\- Lo sé - ella suspiró - Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado....

\- Lo sé - Dolls abrazó a Wynonna y ella pudo dejar ir toda su emoción contenida con el rostro enterrado en su pecho - Lo sé....

 

Waverly estaba nerviosa. Le tiritaban tanto las manos mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas que no creía que fuera a llegar pronto a la habitación de su ex. Pero lo consiguió con paciencia hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta número seis que tenía un pequeño cartel blanco con el nombre de Nicole pegado debajo del número.

Ella respiró profundo y decidió que quería entrar a la habitación caminando por su cuenta. Probó ponerse de pie un poco tambaleante en sus piernas débiles pero consiguió abrir la puerta con suavidad y hacer su camino a la cama de su amor.

Le rompió el corazón verla por segunda vez ataviada con una capa celeste de hospital y rodeada de máquinas, cables y pitidos.

El cabello de Nicole que había crecido en esos dos meses estaba suelto y despeinado sobre la almohada. Waverly vio que su piel pálida destacaba con la luz de la habitación y tenía la cabeza vuelta a la pared con los ojos cerrados.

La morena no quería despertarla así que decidió sentarse en la silla de cuero negra al lado de la cama de su chica. Rozó con suavidad las líneas blancas de su brazo derecho, la cicatriz que le había quedado de la mordida de la viuda Mercedes. Lo había hecho con cuidado para no despertarla pero ese ínfimo gesto fue suficiente para alertar a la pelirroja de que ya no estaba sola.

\- Waverly... - Nicole sonrió emocionada mirando a la morena con una sonrisa cansada - Viniste....

\- Dolls me contó que querías verme - Waverly se tragó el nudo en la garganta e intentó sonreír - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Bien... - Nicole había mentido para no preocupar a Waverly pero la otra chica alzó una ceja - Dolorida - Nicole admitió con un dejo de angustia - La herida ha sido profunda pero acá me están dando buenos analgésicos así que no siento mucho. ¿Pero tú cómo estás? ¿Esa mujer te hizo daño? ¿Estás...?

\- Shhh... No - Waverly calmó la agitación de Nicole acariciando su rostro y su cabello - Ella no me lastimó Nicole, porque no alcanzó. Tú lograste rescatarme a tiempo. Tú me salvaste pero a cambio ahora estás herida... de nuevo. Y por mi culpa. Si no me hubiera metido con esa mujer tú no estarías postrada en esta cama cariño, lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

\- No... - Nicole negó con la cabeza angustiada por ver la tristeza en el rostro de la chica que amaba - No bebé, no digas eso. No fue culpa tuya. Tú no lo sabías.... Además yo sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

\- ¿Tu trabajo? - Waverly preguntó al mismo tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano - ¿De qué hablas?

\- Hablo de que yo no sólo era tu mayordomo Waves - Nicole sonrió con orgullo - También era tu guardaespaldas. No es mi trabajo en el crucero, pero fue lo que me ordenó tu hermana después.... Nicole se quedó callada sabiendo que su castigo de Wynonna por muy merecido que lo tuviera le avergonzaba mucho.

\- Oh si ya me contó - Waverly medio sonrió a la obvia verguenza en la cara de la pelirroja - Wynonna te pateó el trasero.

\- Me lo merecía - Nicole casi se encogió de hombros pero lo pensó mejor cuando sintió un tirón doloroso en su zona media - Sé que te hice sufrir con mi partida Waves, pero también la lastimé a ella. Y sé que me merezco tu rechazo también pero si me dejaras explicarme cariño... no me fui porque quería pero sé que te hice daño y lo siento... lo siento tanto Waverly... por favor perdóname... por favor....

\- Está bien, Nicole - Waverly volvió a calmar la agitación de su ex novia con caricias suaves y su corazón se rompió un poco más al ver la expresión de dolor y adoración en los ojos de Nicole. Realmente odiaba verla tan indefensa. - Hablaremos de eso más tarde, ¿Bueno? Ahora tienes que volver a cerrar tus ojos y descansar.

\- Pero yo no quiero dormir Waverly - Nicole negó con la cabeza con vehemencia comenzando a inquietarse - No quiero cerrar los ojos porque tengo miedo que cuando los abra tú ya no estés aquí....

\- Pero Nicole...

\- No... - la pelirroja cogió la mano de la morena y la apretó con fuerza sin evitar las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos sin su permiso - No me dejes sola Waverly, por favor.... Sé que merezco que me abandones pero por favor no lo hagas... te lo ruego bebé, no me dejes sola... no quiero estar sola... te amo.

\- Calma cariño - Waverly besó la frente de su chica y secó sus lágrimas con suavidad - No me iré a ninguna parte ¿Bueno? Me quedaré aquí hasta que despiertes. Calma bebé que no te hace bien angustiarte así.

Waverly consoló a Nicole hasta que la chica más alta logró calmarse pero la tranquilidad en la habitación duró lo que tardó en aparecer Wynonna buscando a su hermana.

Cuando Nicole vio a la ex heredera su cuerpo se tensó sobre el colchón y se puso a temblar como una hoja. Wynonna nunca había visto a la pelirroja tan asustada y cuando la escuchó suplicarle que no se llevara a Waverly su corazón se rompió.

\- Sé que me odias Wynonna, pero no te la lleves - Nicole insistió aferrándose a la mano de su chica con la poca fuerza que tenía - Por favor, yo la necesito. La amo... no me alejes de ella, por favor....

Wynonna veía a las chicas con una expresión dividida entre tristeza y odio a sí misma por lo que había provocado. Ella todavía quería mucho a la chica postrada en la cama y ver a su hermana tan angustiada intentando consolarla fue más de lo que podía soportar.

Alzó sus manos para demostrar que venía en son de paz y aclaró que además de querer saber de Nicole también tenía que hablar con su hermana.

\- No me llevaré a Waverly a ninguna parte Nicole - ella dijo con suavidad intentando calmar a las chicas - Sólo quería verte y hablar con mi hermana. - ella miró a la otra chica - Es importante Waves.

Waverly miró impotente entre su hermana y su ex novia y se mordió el labio. No quería dejar sola a Nicole pero también quería saber lo que su hermana tenía que decirle.

\- Yo puedo quedarme con Nicole - Dolls había aparecido en la puerta de la sala seis y se ofreció a hacerle compañía a su amiga - Así no necesitará quedarse sola.

Wynonna se volteó a mirar a Xavier con una sonrisa agradecida y esperó a su hermana a que convenciera a la pelirroja de dejarla ir. Bastó una sonrisa y un beso en la frente para conseguirlo y la morena estuvo a punto de expresar un sarcasmo en contra de Nicole pero se arrepintió a último momento.

\- Enseguida vuelvo cariño - Waverly le aseguró a Nicole con una sonrisa llorosa - No me iré lejos, lo prometo.

\- Está bien - ella asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa y vio las chicas Earp salir de su habitación. Cuando desaparecieron de su vista ella suspiró intentando calmarse y le sonrió a Dolls cuando él trató de confortarla.

\- Waverly no se irá a ninguna parte porque ella te ama, Haught - él dijo con confianza y el corazón de Nicole se saltó un latido de la emoción – No hace falta que ella lo diga porque sus ojos lo demuestran. Y por Wynonna tampoco tienes que preocuparte, ya sabes que arriesgar tu trasero por Waverly siempre gana puntos a su corazón. Ella también volverá a ti cariño.

Nicole asintió pero no dijo nada. Deseaba con toda su alma que ese fuera el caso pero no lo creía posible. Conocía a Wynonna lo suficiente para saber que no perdonaba las traiciones con facilidad, pero todavía quería volver a ser su amiga así que se propuso  hacer todo lo que estuviera de su parte para conseguirlo.

 

Fuera de la sala de la chica herida las hermanas Earp conversaban, o más bien, Wynonna le contaba a Waverly una noticia alegre para ella pero que sabía que a lo mejor a su hermana no le iba a gustar.

\- Estamos llegando a Grecia, baby girl - Wynonna le informó a la morena con un sonrisa tentativa - En tres días más este crucero atracará en el puerto de Atenas.

\- ¿Tan pronto? - Waverly negó con la cabeza preocupada pensando en Nicole - Pero si sólo han pasado...

\- Tres días - Wynonna asintió - El barco llegaba a Grecia en seis días cariño, para eso faltan tres días más.

\- Oh, fudge... - la morena negó con la cabeza - Tienes razón... pero ¿Y Nicole? No puedo dejarla sola ahora cuando me necesita más, Wynonna.

\- Lo sé - ella respondió con un dejo de amargura - Ojala hubiera pensado eso cuando te dejó a ti destrozada en Purgatory....

\- Wynonna... - la tristeza era palpable en la voz de la morena más pequeña - Por favor....

\- Lo sé, Waves - Wynonna suspiró abrazando a su hermana - Es por eso que quería decírtelo a solas porque si lo hacía delante de Haughtpants le daría un ataque. Está transformada en un jodido cachorro.

\- Creo que siempre ha sido así - Waverly dijo con una sonrisa - Ella es todo fanfarronería y presunción pero en el fondo es un cachorrito amoroso... así como tú.

\- ¡Oye! - Wynonna se ofendió golpeando el brazo de Waverly con suavidad - No me compares con tu cachorro, yo no soy igual.

\- Sí Wy - Waverly asintió con sorna - Sigue diciéndote eso.

Wynonna negó con la cabeza pero sonrió y volvió a su semblante serio mirando a su hermana.

\- ¿Entonces baby girl? - ella alzó una ceja - ¿Qué decidirás? ¿Me acompañarás a Grecia a buscar a Alice o te quedarás a cuidar el culo triste de Haughtshot?

Waverly se abrazó a sí misma mordiéndose el labio. Era una decisión difícil porque no quería tener que elegir entre su ex y su hermana pero luego recordó que Wynonna no estaría sola porque tenía a Dolls. La morena sabía que el hombre la seguiría hasta el mismo infierno si Wy se lo pedía. Igual que Nicole lo haría si ella se lo pedía. Con eso en mente tomó su decisión.

\- Quisiera acompañarte - ella respondió con un suspiro - De verdad que sí Wynonna pero creo... creo que tengo que estar aquí. Tengo que resolver mis problemas con Nicole y este crucero es el lugar ideal para hacer eso. Además tú ya no estás sola, tienes a Dolls.

Wynonna asintió sin poder evitar sonrojarse

\- Y tienes la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con él porque yo sé-

\- Waves - Wynonna advirtió - Cuida tu lengua...

\- Yo sé que tú lo quieres - Waverly respondió a pesar de la mirada acerada en el rostro de su hermana - No me pongas esa cara que yo no estoy diciendo ninguna mentira. Yo también tengo ojos Wy y sé que él te ama.

Wynonna negó con la cabeza pero no pudo negar que su hermana la había pillado. Ella sabía de sus sentimientos por Dolls y sobre los sentimientos de Dolls por ella. Nunca pudo enfrentarlos porque Doc estaba siempre rondando. Con Doc fuera de la imagen, Wynonna había tenido espacio para meditar sobre sus emociones y no podía negarlo, tenía sentimientos muy profundos por ese hombre y sabía que su tiempo en Grecia además de disfrutar de su hija, también le daría la oportunidad de actuar sobre esos sentimientos.

\- Está bien - Wynonna respondió abrazando a su hermana - Puedes ser la enfermera sexy de tu chica pero cuando ella se recupere quiero que ambos culos estén de regreso en Grecia, ¿Me has entendido Waverly Earp?

\- Así lo haremos hermanita - Waverly sonrió mucho más tranquila luego de hablar con ella - Estoy segura que Gus estará feliz de vernos.

\- Habla por ti baby girl - Wynonna sonrió con sorna - Cuando Gus vea a Nicole y a Dolls dudo mucho que se salven de su ira. Y créeme Waves, será mucho peor que las patadas que le di a Nicole y los puñetazos que le di a Dolls.

Waverly se quejó en voz alta y negó con la cabeza.

\- Mejor ni me lo recuerdes, Wy. Ni me lo recuerdes....


	6. Rutinas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y las cosas se van aclarando....

**_"Amar significa, cuidar de tu amor en las buenas y en las malas y demostrar con hechos más que con palabras la inmensidad de nuestro cariño" - Anónimo._ **

 

Waverly había dejado a su hermana para que se alistara a salir del barco. Ella todavía tenía que hacer las maletas y todos los arreglos para dejar a Waverly asegurada en su camino por el continente europeo. Wynonna supuso que su hermana atracaría en algún país de Asia pero la otra chica aún no lo había decidido.

Pasaron dos días más con Nicole aún en el ala médica recuperándose, cuando llegó el día que en que el Silver Spirit haría su escala en Grecia.

Como siempre, Waverly estaba en la habitación de Nicole. Ella había pasado casi todo el viaje al lado de la cama de su ex novia y sólo había regresado a su suite cuando la misma Nicole conseguía convencerla  que descansara. A la morena no le gustaba dejar a la otra chica mucho tiempo sola, sobre todo porque ella era la que se encargaba de su cuidado personal con la ayuda de una enfermera.

La rutina de Nicole comenzaba temprano con el chequeo médico de sus heridas. Una enfermera pasaba luego para limpiar la cicatriz en el vientre de Nicole y ayudarla con un baño de esponja y la muda de su ropa. La pelirroja se estaba recuperando a paso de tortuga. Había perdido mucha sangre debido a la profundidad de la herida y sus músculos todavía no tenían la fuerza para sostenerla en pie.

Esa indefensión era algo que Nicole odiaba con toda su alma pero tener a Waverly a su lado para ayudarla hacía que toda la situación fuera al menos soportable.

Sin embargo odiaba ser una carga para ella. A menudo tenían esa discusión. Una en donde Nicole se disculpaba por ser dicha carga para la morena y donde Waverly negaba con la cabeza intentando convencer a la otra chica con todas sus fuerzas de que ella nunca sería una carga.

\- Has resultado herida porque me has salvado, Nicole - Waverly respondía con toda la paciencia que era capaz acariciando con suavidad el cabello de la otra chica - Lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidar de ti ahora que me necesitas. Nunca has sido una carga para mí y nunca lo serás, ¿Me has escuchado? - ella miraba a Nicole con severidad y la pelirroja sólo podía sonrojarse y asentir con vehemencia. Luego Waverly sonreía y seguía mimando el cabello de la chica más alta - Bien. Además, tienes que saber que amo cuidarte. Por una vez, Nicole. Nunca antes me habías dejado hacerlo y ahora que puedo no pienso detenerme.

Nicole derrotada, tenía que estar de acuerdo y resignarse a ser atendida por su chica. Por supuesto, no era que eso le disgustara, ser cuidada con tanto cariño por Waverly llenaba el corazón de Nicole con más amor por ella de lo que podía expresar porque hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se hacía cargo de ella de esa manera, pero todavía le dolía cargar a la otra chica con tanta responsabilidad. Además estaba el hecho de saber que pronto dejaría el crucero cuando llegaran a Atenas.

De sólo pensarlo se ponía a temblar tan fuerte que una vez asustó mucho a Waverly que de inmediato creyó que pasaba algo malo y casi corrió a llamar a un médico antes de que Nicole la detuviera cogiendo su muñeca derecha para intentar impedirle salir corriendo.

\- No pasa nada, Waves - ella mintió - Sólo tengo un poco de frío eso es todo.

\- Debiste decirme eso antes bebé - Waverly suspiró más tranquila cogiendo una manta de la mesa auxiliar extra en la esquina de la habitación y cubrió el cuerpo de Nicole con ella. - Me has asustado.

\- Lo siento cariño - Nicole miró a Waverly con una suave sonrisa y tuvo que contenerse de seguir tiritando. Decidió no pensar en la partida de su ex chica y disfrutó de los mimos y las caricias deseando que esos momentos durasen para siempre.

Pero como solía suceder a Nicole, la suerte no siempre estaba de su lado y eso se vio patente cuando apareció Wynonna seguida de Dolls que se quedó de pie en la puerta de su habitación.

\- Baby girl, hemos llegado - ella anunció con seriedad mirando a su hermana con intención sin mirar a la pelirroja que podía sentir mirándola con terror en sus ojos. Wynonna decidió jugar un poco con Nicole sabiendo que sería la última vez que la vería en mucho tiempo - Nos vamos.

Waverly que no entendía en un principio a qué se refería su hermana vio una sonrisa cruzar su rostro al mismo tiempo que podía sentir el apretón de muerte que tenía Nicole en su mano derecha. Un apretón tembloroso. Cuando volteó para ver a Nicole se sorprendió de verla temblando completamente tensa sobre el colchón con  una mirada aterrorizada fija en Wynonna. Waverly también se dio cuenta que su ritmo cardiaco había aumentado y supo que si Nicole no se calmaba pronto, el sonido de la máquina llamaría la atención de las enfermeras.

\- Wynonna deja de ser una perra... - Waverly se quejó a su hermana y se volteó para hacer frente a su chica postrada intentando calmar su agitación nerviosa - Calma bebé, yo no me iré a ninguna parte.

\- Te ha venido... a buscar... - Nicole balbuceó todavía no convencida de que su amor no la dejaría sola - Ha dicho que se... que se van... por favor Waverly....

\- Shhh no, Nic - Waverly lo intentó de nuevo sonriendo con suavidad a su chica asustada. Besó su frente y su mejilla con ternura y consiguió su cometido a punta de besos - La que se va es Wynonna y Dolls. Yo me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que te mejores para que podamos regresar a Atenas más tarde.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Nicole todavía no estaba convencida - ¿No lo estás diciendo sólo para que me quede tranquila?

\- Por supuesto que no tontita, yo no haría eso - Waverly miró a su hermana - Dile Wy.

\- Es cierto Haughtstuff - Wynonna sonrió completamente complacida por haber ganado su juego. Se adelantó a su hermana y se quedó frente a Nicole que todavía la miraba con nerviosismo - Deja de actuar y mirar como cachorro apaleado Nicole Haught porque eso no eres tú. - Wynonna luego miró a su hermana que no quitó su mirada a parecida a la pelirroja - ¡Por Dios no sé cuál de ustedes dos es peor...!

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió pero luego se puso seria al mismo tiempo que miraba a la chica postrada con una sonrisa emocionada - Gracias por salvar a mi hermana, Nicole. Gracias por arriesgarte por ella de nuevo y lamento que todavía estés aquí.

\- No necesitas agradecerme - Nicole suspiró todavía un poco tensa - Era mi trabajo.

\- Eso es una mierda y tú lo sabes Haught - Wynonna dijo con seriedad y Nicole se encogió de hombros con un gemido - Sé que ordené mantenerte alejada de Waves y cuidarla, pero sé que has hecho más que eso. Sé que la amas. La amas tanto que estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida una y otra vez para mantenerla a salvo. No soy idiota ni nací ayer Nicole, yo lo sé. De lo contrario no estarías aquí, de nuevo.

La otra chica se quedó callada sin saber a dónde quería llegar Wynonna.

\- Y porque lo sé me gustaría pedirte que no dejes de hacerlo - la morena más alta pidió con suavidad - Cuida de nuestra chica pero también cuídate tú Haughtstuff, ¿Entendido? Porque Alice va a querer a su tía Nicole en una sola pieza y... yo también....

Fue todo lo que bastó para que todo el mundo quedara en silencio, rompiera en llanto y Wynonna abrazara a Nicole con fuerza a pesar de sus heridas. Ambas se disculparon por todo lo que había sucedido y Nicole agradeció la segunda oportunidad para enmendar sus errores con la mayor de las hermanas Earp.

-  Eso sí, si vuelves a lastimar a mí hermana o a mí de la misma forma otra vez te pegaré un tiro en el culo en vez de las patadas, ¿Está claro? - Nicole asintió con vehemencia asegurándole que había aprendido la lección - Bueno, creo que ya es demasiada emoción por un día - Wynonna abrazó a su hermana y se alejó para que Dolls se despidiera de Nicole.

Él sonrió encantado y sólo pronunció "Te lo dije" a lo que Nicole había asentido con la sonrisa más linda hasta el momento y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Dolls salió de la habitación y vio que Wynonna le pedía a su hermana seguirlos a la puerta de abordaje. Waverly miró a Nicole, no para pedirle permiso sino para asegurarse si estaba bien con ese corto alejamiento.

\- No me iré a ninguna parte bebé - ella sonrió - Ve con tu hermana, yo te espero.

\- Muévele la cola Haughtshot - Wynonna se burló por última vez y resopló cuando escuchó a la pelirroja gemir como un cachorrito - Eres un maldito cachorro, ¿En serio no te da vergüenza?

\- Jamás me avergonzaré de ser su cachorro, Earp - la otra chica se burló de vuelta refiriéndose a Waverly - Creo que eso ya lo sabías desde que Waves nos regañó a la salida de Pussy Willows.

 - Azotada - Wynonna se rió haciendo un ruido de látigo antes de despedirse de su amiga. Nicole a pesar de su sonrojo se encogió de hombros y miró a Wynonna con intención. - Lo sé, Haught. Lo sé.

La pelirroja vio a sus amigos dejar la sala de recuperación y suspiró. Ella confiaba en Waverly pero todavía una parte de ella temía que la otra chica la abandonara.

Por desgracia, la pelirroja no pudo asustarse de ello por mucho tiempo porque el médico que la atendía llegó a su habitación para darle una noticia.

Una noticia para nada alentadora.

\- Lamento anunciarle que su seguro médico ha expirado, señorita Haught - el hombre informó con seriedad - Eso quiere decir que tendrá que pasar el resto de su convalecencia a bordo de este crucero en su camarote y sólo podrá utilizar medicina genérica para contrarrestar los síntomas. - Lo siento mucho.

 

Waverly y Wynonna estaban abrazadas. Se quedaron así por largo rato ambas llorando. Nunca desde que se habían vuelto a reunir habían pasado separadas y esta nueva separación estaba tomando un peaje emocional pesado en ambas hermanas.

\- ¿Estás segura que no quieres venir con nosotros, baby girl? - Wynonna le preguntó a su hermana con la voz afectada por última vez - Puedes traer a tu cachorro contigo si quieres, creo que a Alice le gustará mucho.

\- Nicole no es un perro, Nonna - Waverly sonrió casi ofendida - Pero no. Yo quiero quedarme con ella. Siento que mi lugar está con ella, ¿Sabes?

\- Lo sé - Wynonna asintió con una sonrisa - Y te entiendo pero conste que Nicole actúa como uno así que eso es suficiente para mí.

Waverly resopló pero no negó las palabras de su hermana. Volvió a despedirse de ella y de Dolls y les vio cargando su equipaje hasta el puente de abordaje. Esperó hasta que se despidieron ya en el puerto y regresó al lado de Nicole.

Cuando llegó a la habitación se encontró a la otra chica acompañada del médico que la había atendido luego de su ataque.

\- Lo siento - ella llamó en voz alta viendo la palidez en el rostro de la pelirroja - ¿Está todo bien?

El doctor de origen británico saludó a Waverly con amabilidad sabiendo que era una pasajera del barco y asintió explicándole a ella lo mismo que le había dicho a su paciente. Lo que no esperaba fue el rotundo rechazo a su información.

\- Ella no se puede ir a su camarote - Waverly expresó su disconformidad en voz alta - Nicole todavía está en mucho dolor y no está completamente recuperada, no la puede obligar a dejar este lugar.

\- Entiendo su postura señorita Earp - el doctor Brown espetó con paciencia - Pero es la política de este crucero, no son mis órdenes. Además a la señorita Haught le ha caducado el seguro de sanidad que le estaba cubriendo su tratamiento. Ella sólo podrá seguir recibiéndolo si es capaz de pagarlo.

La mirada rota en el rostro de Nicole le dijo a Waverly todo lo que necesitaba saber, ella no podía pagarlo.

\- Entonces manténgalo - Waverly no tardó en tomar la decisión - Yo lo pagaré.

\- Waves, no... - Nicole negó con la cabeza cuando escuchó la demanda - Por favor bebé, no tienes que hacerlo.

\- Lo sé Nicole pero es necesario - Waverly respondió mirando a su chica y al doctor - Dígame donde tengo que firmar para que ella siga recibiendo el tratamiento que necesita.

\- Traeré los papeles - el hombre respondió con un asentimiento y salió de la habitación con cautela intuyendo una discusión entre la pareja. Cerró la puerta detrás de él sin que ninguna de ella se diera cuenta.

\- Waverly no puedes hacer eso - Nicole se quejó comenzando a inquietarse - No puedes empezar a gastar tu dinero así de esa manera, no puedo aceptarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo? - Waverly no entendía el razonamiento de la pelirroja - Sí que puedo hacerlo si quiero Nicole y es lo que voy a hacer.

\- Sí pero-

\- Es mi dinero - Waverly no tenía paciencia para lidiar con los resquemores de su chica - Puedo usarlo como se me plazca y me place gastarlo en algo importante Nicole Haught, tu salud. Tu bienestar. No sería una buena novia si no te cuidara-

\- No somos novias - Nicole se apoyó de eso para dejar claro su punto - No somos novias Waverly así que con más razón, tú no tienes que hacerte cargo de mí. No es tu deber.

\- Lo sé - Waverly dijo con desanimo - Sé que no somos nada Nicole pero dime ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Te quedarás encerrada en tu camarote hasta que sanes? ¿Y qué pasará con tu dolor? ¿Crees que los medicamentos genéricos serán capaces de ayudarte a lidiar con ello?

\- Podré hacerlo - Nicole miró a Waverly intentando hacerse la valiente - Puedo lidiar con el dolor Waverly, está herida no duele tanto como el veneno de la viuda. No duele tanto como el dolor que padecí estando lejos de ti. Esto no es nada....

Waverly se tragó la emoción que quería reventar de sus ojos. Estaba muy frustrada con la terquedad de su chica, no entendía cómo podía ser tan dura de cabeza, por qué no podía aceptar su ayuda. Se pasó la mano por el pelo con rabia y gruñó en voz alta abalanzándose contra la cama de la pelirroja y cogió su rostro con ferocidad.

\- Escúchame bien, Nicole Haught - Waverly miró a la otra chica con una pasión irrefrenable - Vas a aceptar la ayuda que te estoy ofreciendo porque no dejaré que te traten de una manera tan despreciable. Tú no estás en posición de negarte porque yo no lo aceptaré ¿Ha quedado claro?

\- Sí... - Nicole tragó saliva con nerviosismo imprudentemente encendida con el gesto feroz de su chica. Apretó las piernas para evitar la incomodidad pero ya estaba demasiado excitada - Sí señora, está... está claro....

\- Bien - Waverly respondió con una sonrisa encantada a la reacción abrumada de la otra chica - Me alegro que seas tan obediente. Ahora que dejamos eso en claro creo que tenemos que hablar de otra cosa importante. - ella suspiró y se relajó - Yo no sé si tu seguro cubre muchos días de hospitalización Nicole. No quiero que aparezca de nuevo el doctor Brown diciéndonos que aunque podrás seguir tu tratamiento normal ya no podrás seguir acá, en este lugar.

\- Me pedirán que deje libre la habitación - Nicole respondió con un suspiro cansado - Tendré que terminar mi convalecencia en el camarote de la tripulación Waves, esa es una regla del crucero.

\- Entonces vendrás conmigo a mi suite - Waverly tenía todo planeado pero frunció el entrecejo cuando vio a la otra chica negar con la cabeza. - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

\- No te dejarán que lo hagas - Nicole respondió con pesadumbre - Los tripulantes no están autorizados a usar las instalaciones de los pasajeros, ni siquiera como invitados. Otra regla del crucero. Eso sería injusto para el resto de la tripulación que exigiría el mismo trato. Lo siento Waves, pero no se puede.

\- Está bien - Waverly intentó calmar su rabia abajo por todo lo que estaba pasando - Entonces le pediremos al Capitán Peretti un camarote con dos camas que esté alejado del resto de la tripulación y yo pagaré por él porque viviré en él contigo. No me importa si pierdo todos los beneficios de las suites de lujo. - volvió su mirada afilada a Nicole que la miraba con ojos de cachorro apaleado una vez más - Y tú no podrás impedírmelo, ¿Está bien?

\- De Doc aprendí que a las hermanas Earp no se les puede impedir hacer nada que ellas quieran - la pelirroja aceptó obedientemente - Así que tú puedes hacer lo que quieras cariño, yo no diré nada. Nicole hizo un gesto de cerrar la boca y Waverly se rió - Dios, Wynonna estaba en lo cierto contigo. Eres un cachorrito azotado.

La cara de Nicole se puso roja con las últimas palabras pero luego sonrió alzando las cejas con coquetería. La morena puso los en blanco pero de todas maneras besó la frente de la otra chica con suavidad

Y Nicole tuvo razón. No pasó mucho tiempo luego de la discusión para que aparecieran en la habitación el doctor Brown y el jefe de Nicole, James Hall. Este último le dijo a Nicole que a pesar de que su seguro de salud seguiría vigente ya no podía seguir usando las instalaciones médicas si su estado ya no era de gravedad. El doctor Brown se refirió a Waverly para firmar el seguro de Nicole y despachó a su paciente dándole el alta para que pudiera volver a su camarote.

Fue en ese momento que Waverly le explicó su plan a Hall.

\- Mi viaje ya está cubierto - ella razonó - Y entiendo las estipulaciones del contrato de Nicole por lo que no me meteré en eso pero si puedo ayudarla de alguna manera, necesito hacerlo. Ella aún no puede valerse por sí misma y sé que las enfermeras están para atender a los pasajeros, yo puedo hacer ese trabajo. Además pagaría por un alojamiento para ambas que no afecte el reglamento de los tripulantes.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere entonces, señorita Earp? - Hall preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido - ¿Cómo piensa acomodarse que no sea cualquiera de las suites de pasajeros?

\- En un camarote de la tripulación que esté lejos de ellos - Waverly respondió con simpleza - Sólo necesito una cama grande o dos medianas, una silla y una mesa, con baño y un lugar para guardar el equipaje. Eso es todo. Estaría pagándolo por supuesto.

Hall y Brown miraron a la morena y se miraron entre ellos sin entender los deseos de la pasajera. Brown sabía que la chica era la novia de la pelirroja pero había escuchado rumores, luego de que le permitiera quedarse con ella, que ambas mujeres estaban separadas. Por eso no entendía la necesidad de la chica de permanecer y cuidar de su paciente con la energía con la que lo estaba haciendo.

\- Eso podría arreglarse - Hall espetó por fin con resignación - Tendría que hablar con el Capitán Peretti, pero sí es lo que usted necesita tenemos ese camarote disponible.

\- Gracias - Waverly sonrió aliviada de que no le pusieran más trabas a su deseo - Eso es todo lo que necesito.

\- Muy bien entonces - Hall se despidió de Waverly y Nicole y salió de la habitación para informar a Peretti. Brown checó por última vez la herida de Nicole y le dijo a Waverly que la enfermera le daría todas las indicaciones para cuidar de la herida de la pelirroja por ella misma. Entregó los papeles de liberación a Nicole para que los firmara y les pidió que esperaran a la resolución del Capitán.

Con eso él también se marchó dejándoles a solas.

\- Lo que Waverly quiere, Waverly lo tiene - Nicole bromeó con suavidad y un dejo de pesadumbre por todo lo que le estaba provocando a su chica - No sé cómo eres capaz de hacer todo esto por mí después de que te hice. Yo no merezco nada de esto Waves, no te merezco.

\- ¿Y entonces qué quieres Nicole? - Waverly le preguntó con evidente molestia - ¿Que te siga castigando?

\- Es lo que merezco - ella asintió con tristeza - Que me abandones como yo lo hice contigo. Te mereces a alguien que sea mejor que yo, bebé. A alguien que te dé todo lo que yo no puedo darte. Te mereces-

\- Cállate - Waverly volvió a enfrentarse a la pesadumbre de su ex - ¡Por el amor de Pete Nicole, cierra la boca! Dime qué hago. Dime qué hago para que dejes de hablar tan mal de ti misma, qué hago.

\- Bésame - Nicole no se detuvo a pensar su respuesta porque su corazón era el que estaba mandando - Hazme callar con un be-

Nicole ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase cuando se vio atacada por los suaves labios de Waverly que respondió a su petición con un beso feroz. La pelirroja intentó ahondar el beso pero tuvo que dejarlo de golpe cuando el dolor en su vientre pudo más que sus ganas de comerse a besos a la chica que amaba.

\- ¡Ay...! - se quejó con los ojos cerrados y respirando con dificultad. Abrió los ojos para ver a Waverly mirándola con preocupación, Nicole sonrió - Todavía sensible... pero ya está pasando....

\- Lo siento cariño - Waverly sonrió disculpándose y se emocionó cuando Nicole le respondió con un beso en el dorso de la mano - Intentaré ser más suave la próxima vez.

\- ¿Quieres que haya una próxima vez? - Nicole preguntó con la voz ahogada y vio la sonrisa en la cara de su chica - ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto - ella sonrió pero luego dudó - ¿Tú no quieres?

\- Si quiero - Nicole respondió emocionada hasta las lágrimas - Por Dios Waves, claro que quiero. Es todo lo que he querido, lo que he soñado. Pero temía que tú no quisieras y yo... no quería presionarte.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que somos novias de nuevo? - Waverly no podía contener su alegría - ¿Sí...?

\- Si tú quieres - la pelirroja tampoco cabía en sí de alegría - Yo seré lo que tú quieras que sea bebé. Recuerda, estaré contigo hasta que tú me quieras a tu lado sino-

\- Sí - la morena besó a su otra vez novia con una sonrisa brillante - Sí - **_beso_** \- mil veces - **_beso_** \- sí. Ella no dejó de besar el rostro y la piel de su amor hasta donde podía alcanzar cosa que por supuesto Nicole disfrutó con toda su alma.

Agradeció al cielo esta nueva oportunidad de tener a su lado a su pequeño ángel, dispuesta a amarla y protegerla con su corazón y con su vida hasta que Waverly la quisiera.


	7. Danza Caliente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se van calentando... pero eso viene pronto...

 

**_"Lo que no mata, hace más fuerte" - Proverbio._ **

 

El traslado desde la sala de recuperación al nuevo camarote que compartirían Waverly y Nicole fue rápido y sin contratiempos.

La nueva habitación era pequeña. Mucho más pequeña que la suite de Waverly pero ligeramente más grande que el antiguo camarote de Nicole.

Constaba con una cama de dos plazas que abarcaba casi todo lugar, una mesita de noche blanca con una agenda de anexos y un teléfono al lado derecho, luces en la cabecera, un sofá de dos cuerpos de tapizado negro con la claraboya encima y una mesa blanca con una silla metálica del mismo color en el costado izquierdo de la habitación. Frente a la cama estaba el armario empotrado de caoba desgastada que mantenía aseguradas las pertenencias de las chicas, dos maletas de Waverly y su mochila mediana, más la maleta pequeña y un bolso de Nicole. La pelirroja no tenía más que eso. En la esquina inferior derecha se encontraba el baño. Era mucho más pequeño que el de la suite de Waverly por supuesto, apenas si caía una persona o dos, si la segunda persona era pequeña. Sólo contaba con un inodoro, un lavamanos, un plato de cerámica gris con cabezal extensible que se podía desmontar, un armario pequeño en el costado izquierdo con papel higiénico, jabón líquido genérico, cepillos de dientes de repuesto y pasta dental. En el compartimiento inferior había un orinal metálico limpio y al lado un botiquín de primeros auxilios completo con todo lo necesario para cuidar de las heridas de Nicole.

Por supuesto que no era gran lujo teniendo en cuenta que la suite de Waverly tenía una televisión de pantalla plana y en el nuevo camarote había una antigua televisión de carcaza negra, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Sólo quería pasar su tiempo cuidando y mimando a Nicole pero la pelirroja sí que estaba triste por ese nuevo cambio. Ella odió arrastrar a su ángel a ese agujero. No le importaba que fuera más cómodo que su antigua habitación, Nicole consideraba que Waverly merecía volver a su suite de lujo y ambas se enfrentaron en una pequeña discusión al respecto que una vez más, la morena terminó ganando. Con una simple frase que derritió a la ex policía.

\- ¿Crees que me interesa estar rodeada de todo el lujo del mundo si tú no estás en él? - preguntó con vehemencia y no dejó responder a la otra chica - No Nicole. No me interesa. Ahora mismo todo lo que me interesa en este mundo está sentada en el borde de la cama mirándome con ojos de cachorrito apaleado un poco enojada porque yo no le hago caso.

Nicole no pudo evitar sonrojarse con las palabras de la morena y agachó la cabeza visiblemente avergonzada. Waverly se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar sonreír y agacharse para estar a la altura de su amor y levantó su rostro con un dedo bajo el mentón.

\- Oye - ella llamó con suavidad sin dejar de sonreír - Tenemos dos meses que compensar tú y yo y si sigues con ese ánimo tan apagado nunca llegaremos a eso. Tienes que animarte, ¿Bueno? Es lo único que te mantendrá de una pieza mientras yo trataré de cuidarte lo mejor que pueda, te lo prometo.

Nicole asintió con la cabeza y no pudo evitar dejar caer unos lagrimones que Waverly secó con ternura. Ella besó a Nicole en los labios y en la frente con esa misma ternura y la convenció de que descansara. La obligó a recostarse en el lado izquierdo de la cama para tener el lado derecho donde estaba el teléfono de anexos.

Luego de dejar a su amada instalada una vez más en el colchón ella se dedicó a ordenar el armario con la ropa de ambas al mismo tiempo que tarareaba la primera canción que se le venía a la cabeza. Nicole sólo podía ver a la chica que amaba siendo ella misma y estaba encantada, pero también demasiado cansada para quedarse despierta por mucho tiempo.

Waverly dejó sus quehaceres cuando se dio cuenta que Nicole se había quedado dormida y suspiró. Terminó de guardar la ropa en el armario y ella misma se puso una ropa más cómoda para recostarse al lado de su chica. Se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de la pelirroja y su último pensamiento fue que necesitaba el descanso.

 

\- Tienes que salir...

\- No quiero.

\- Tú no tienes restricciones en el crucero bebé, puedes seguir disfrutando de él.

\- Ya lo he visto todo.

\- Necesitas distraerte....

\- Tengo la televisión, libros, música, mi computadora. Me distraigo.

\- Pero necesitas salir a tomar un poco de aire. Tu piel ya está demasiado pálida.

\- Eso hago cuando voy a buscar tu medicina a la oficina de la enfermera. Tengo que cruzar todas las cubiertas de la tres a diez para llegar allá.

\- Necesitas hacer otras cosas, cariño. No quedarte encerrada conmigo durante todo el viaje, no es sano.

\- No me importa.

\- Waverly...

\- Nicole...

\- Mierda....

La pelirroja suspiró llena de frustración. Habían pasado tres días desde que había sido trasladada de la habitación de recuperación a la enfermería al nuevo camarote y Waverly no había dejado su lado en todo ese tiempo. Ella apenas se estaba recuperando y todavía no podía levantarse de la cama sin sufrir o que le temblaran las piernas y los brazos así que Waverly se había convertido prácticamente en su enfermera.

Ella le ayudaba a comer, le daba baños de esponja, le ayudaba a orinar en una bacinilla para su vergüenza eterna y le hacía las curaciones correspondientes a su herida que a Nicole le dolían como una perra se aguantaba todo el tratamiento sin una sola queja.

Ser una carga para ella era lo más jodido del mundo pero no podía quejarse sabiendo que Waverly parecía tan dispuesta a ayudarla. Como la planificadora que era, la morena tenía un horario bien estipulado para casi todo el día y lo seguía como reloj casi sin saltarte nada de la rutina. El único espacio libre para decidir qué hacer lo tenían en la noche antes de dormir, pero las chicas generalmente lo gastaban viendo una película en el portátil de Waverly o leyendo los libros que la morena sacaba de la sala de lectura del crucero.

Sin embargo, lo que más odiaba Nicole era que todos aquellos deberes restaban tiempo libre a Waverly. Tiempo que ella podía pasar relajándose en la piscina o en el spa. O incluso buceando algunas veces cuando el crucero atracaba en algún puerto de Europa Oriental.

Nicole había pasado dos días enteros tratando de convencerla que hiciera algo más con su tiempo asegurándole que estaría bien sola por un rato, pero la otra chica se negaba en redondo y siempre terminaban las discusiones con Waverly ganando dichas conversaciones.

Ella sabía que sería difícil convencer a su chica de aceptar alguna de sus sugerencias pero esto ya se estaba poniendo ridículo. Nicole intentó cambiar su objetivo de meta y pensó en un argumento que sabía que a Waverly le sería muy difícil refutar.

\- ¿Y sí soy yo la que necesita espacio? - ella preguntó con suerte mirando a la morena con seriedad - ¿Me lo darías?

\- ¿Quieres que te deje sola? - Waverly alzó la ceja con preocupación en su voz - ¿Por qué Nicole? ¿Ha sucedido algo? Sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que te pasa, yo-

\- Necesito estar sola, Waves - Nicole susurró con cansancio - Sólo por unos minutos, no pasa nada malo es sólo que... necesito pensar. Extraño tener un poco tiempo para mí misma, eso es todo.

\- Oh... - los hombros de Waverly cayeron pero ella fingió una sonrisa comprensiva - Entiendo. Está bien... yo... yo iré a la biblioteca por un par de libros que pedí ayer así que... regresaré en media hora, ¿O necesitas más tiempo?

\- No cariño - Nicole sonrió con tristeza - Media hora suena perfecto. Gracias por entender bebé.

\- No me des las gracias por eso - la sonrisa de Waverly era mucho más genuina luego de que aceptó que su chica también necesitaba su espacio - Tú sólo relájate y piensa, pero no lo presiones, ¿Bueno? Que siempre puedo oír cómo suena su cerebro con tanto pensamiento.

Waverly salió de la habitación, pero no sin antes besar a Nicole en la frente. La pelirroja ansiaba más besos en los labios pero no quería presionar a la morena con sus deseos. No quería empezar algo que sabía que no podía continuar, porque no tenía ni la fuerza ni el ánimo para complacer a su amada aunque ella misma se sentía un poco al borde con la necesidad. No recordaba haber pasado tanto tiempo sin intimidad, pero pensar en masturbarse con Waverly en la misma cama era algo en lo que no quería pensar. Despertar con el calor de su cuerpo era maravilloso, pero estresante al mismo tiempo ya que desde los besos que se habían dado hace tres días en la habitación de recuperación ya no había habido más besos. Nunca se dio el tiempo para ello y ni siquiera para tener la importante conversación que se había estado posponiendo hasta ahora. La decisión de Nicole de irse de Purgatory dejando a su familia atrás. A Waverly.

Ella cerró los ojos luchando contra las miles de emociones que la embargaban. No se sentía bien. La cabeza le daba vueltas y la zona herida la tenía más sensible que de costumbre y podía sentirla caliente. Un aumento de temperatura no auguraba otra cosa que no fuera una infección pero media hora después, cuando Waverly llegó de su paseo a la biblioteca supo que no había tenido suerte.

Sin embargo ella aguantó lo mejor que pudo todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Rezó para no alertar a Waverly de su sufrimiento y apretó los dientes para ahogar los gemidos de dolor que se le estaban haciendo muy difíciles de reprimir.

Nicole no se dio cuenta que al hacerlo todo su cuerpo había reaccionado tensándose fuertemente contra el colchón. Además que dicha tensión había sido seguida por suaves temblores que sacudían su torso y extremidades y que por supuesto habían despertado a Waverly que no tardó en darse cuenta que algo iba mal cuando sintió su lado izquierdo de la cama completamente caliente.

\- ¿Nicole? - Waverly llamó en voz de sueño y besó la frente caliente y sudorosa de su chica - Estás sudando y tu frente está caliente, ¿Por qué...?

\- Estaré bien... Waves - Nicole balbuceó con los dientes apretados -  Sigue durmiendo... no... No enciendas las luces....

\- Fiebre - Waverly murmuró con preocupación al ver el semblante apagado de su chica. Tenía los ojos rojos y la piel pálida estaba enrojecida y cubierta por una delgada capa de sudor que le había humedecido el cabello - Tu herida....

La morena no tardó en entrar en acción sin importar su sueño o su cansancio o que su pijama estuviera igual de sudoroso. Se encargó de desnudar a Nicole de la cintura para arriba desabrochando el pijama a cuadros azul que estaba vistiendo a pesar del rechazo de la otra chica que le pedía que no lo hiciera.

\- ¡No...! - Nicole lloriqueó tratando de detener los movimientos de su amor sin conseguirlo - Por favor Waverly... no lo hagas... tengo frío... por favor....

\- Lo sé, cariño - Waverly se disculpó con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla de Nicole - Sé que no quieres cariño pero es necesario. Tengo que asegurarme de que tu herida no sea el problema y- Oh mierda....

La morena suspiró con tristeza al darse cuenta que la herida en proceso de curación de hecho estaba infectaba. Los bordes irregulares estaban hinchados y la piel circundante estaba caliente al tacto. La enfermera que le había dado las indicaciones a Waverly sobre cómo tratar la herida le explicó que una infección de ese calibre podría ocurrir con facilidad porque el cuchillo con el que Ileana había apuñalado a Nicole, a pesar de era pequeño pero ancho, tenía un borde oxidado en la punta que estaba destinado a causar el mayor daño posible en la piel y los tejidos.

Waverly maldijo por lo bajo a Ileana McCarthy, esa perra y su hermano habían sido llevados a la estación de policía del puerto de Atenas cuando el barco había llegado a Grecia pero todavía estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de ese ataque tan cobarde.

Nicole lo hacía de una manera física pero Waverly estaba sufriendo los traumas emocionales y no era algo que quisiera ahondar en esos momentos.

\- Voy a tener que llamar al médico Nicole - Waverly le dijo a su chica tratando de que su voz se mantuviera firme - Esto no puede quedarse así y no te quejes por esto bebé porque es necesario.

\- No lo haré... - Nicole estuvo de acuerdo con la voz ronca y gimió en voz alta cogiendo la muñeca de Waverly con su mano temblorosa cuando la vio alejándose - No me dejes sola... Waves....

\- Voy a llamar al médico cariño, no me iré a ninguna parte - Waverly le aseguró con otra sonrisa - Te lo juro.

Vio a la pelirroja asentir y Waverly llamó al doctor Brown explicándole lo que ocurría con su novia. Escuchó hasta que él le dijo que iría a checar la condición de Nicole dentro de cinco minutos.

Cinco minutos exactos pasaron hasta que Waverly pudo oír la puerta del camarote siendo llamada. Ella se puso una túnica para cubrir su pijama y abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando entrar a la habitación al doctor Brown y a una enfermera que llevaba un maletín médico.

Ambos no tardaron en verificar el estado de Nicole haciéndole preguntas tanto a Waverly como a Nicole a pesar de la pelirroja apenas podía enfocar su mirada en los recién llegados, estaba agotada.

Luego de confirmar la infección de la herida, el doctor británico procedió a bajar la fiebre de su paciente con antibióticos y Nicole tuvo que aguantar un pinchazo en la vena del pliegue de su codo. Ella debía tener otra vía intravenosa para el suero y el análgesico que Brown colgó en un gancho en la cabecera de la cama de la pelirroja. Se quejó de ello llamando a Waverly y la morena volvió a intentar calmar la agitación de su bebé.

Luego Brown le aconsejó a Waverly cambiar la ropa de Nicole por una más cómoda y explicó que el tratamiento contra la infección podría curarse con los antibióticos que estaban ya actuando sobre torrente sanguíneo de la chica más alta, asegurándole que pronto se recuperaría.

\- Sin embargo, si la situación empeora tendremos que trasladarla a un hospital - él le advirtió a la morena con seriedad - Acá no tenemos los recursos necesarios para una limpieza quirúrgica así que esperemos que la fiebre baje y que no hayan más complicaciones. De todos modos ha hecho un buen trabajo cuidando a su amiga, señorita Earp. Esta infección era esperable.

\- Yo no podía hacer otra cosa - Waverly tragó saliva visiblemente emocionada - Yo la adoro.

\- Se nota - el hombre asintió con una sonrisa despidiéndose de Nicole y de la morena - Si necesita algo más puede contactar con la enfermera. Ella se quedará a ayudarle en lo que necesite. Buenas noches, señorita Earp.

\- Muchas gracias, doctor Brown - la morena se despidió con una sonrisa cansada - Y disculpe todas las molestias.

\- No tiene nada que disculparse - él le aseguró en tono jovial - Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, que descanse.

Waverly asintió y cerró la puerta del camarote cuando el hombre se fue. Ella volteó y sonrió a la enfermera que esperaba pacientemente instrucciones para ayudarla a cambiar la ropa mojada de Nicole.

Ella se puso manos a la obra y lucharon un poco para desnudar a la pelirroja porque la chica estaba cansada y poco cooperativa. Ella sólo quería dormir y que Waverly la abrazara hasta que se durmiera.

La enfermera Duarte sonrió al ver a la chica más alta lloriqueando y llamando a su novia. Balbuceaba cosas incoherentes pero todo lo que podía oír claramente era Waverly o Waves y te amos entre medio.

\- ¿Ella siempre es así? - la morena más vieja preguntó con una sonrisa - ¿Actúa como cachorrito cuando está enferma?

\- Si... - Waverly se sonrojó acariciando el rostro de Nicole. Habían conseguido cambiar la ropa de cama después de limpiar el sudor en la piel de la chica herida y de ponerle un pijama seco - Es un completo bebé cuando está enfermita y le gusta que esté con ella siempre. Necesita muchos mimos para recuperarse.

\- Se nota - la otra mujer asintió - Y que te ama mucho también.

Waverly asintió con dejo de pena en su rostro pero no discutió.

\- Puedo verlo en la manera en la que te mira, muchacha - Duarte dijo en tono amable - Esta niña atravesaría el infierno y de vuelta si tú se lo pides. Tú eres su mundo entero.

\- "Le dispararía a quien sea por ti..." - Waverly pensó para sí y suspiró sabiendo que la enfermera no se equivocaba.

\- Yo también la amo - ella dijo con emoción besando por última vez la frente de una dormida Nicole - Nunca había amado a nadie como la amo a ella.

\- Me alegro por ustedes chicas - la enfermera sonrió una vez más encantada de ver el amor en la niña más pequeña y le explicó que volvería al camarote dentro de cinco horas más para administrar una nueva dosis del antibiótico. Le aconsejó que mantuviera a la paciente cómoda e hidratada y que si surgía cualquier problema la llamase a su anexo.

Waverly agradeció la ayuda de la mujer mayor y se despidió de ella de la misma manera que lo había hecho con el doctor Brown. Una vez a solas decidió pasar el resto de la velada en el sofá, pero la voz de Nicole llamándola la obligó a cambiar de idea.

\- Waverly... ven... - Nicole pidió en voz baja sin abrir los ojos buscando a su amor en el colchón con la mano libre sin suerte - ¿Dónde estás...? No me dejes... Wave...

La morena puso los ojos en blanco pero miró con cariño a su chica. Se acomodó en el colchón al lado derecho y se dejó servir como almohada para Nicole que suspiró más relajada al sentir el cuerpo de su amor tan cerca del suyo.

\- Te amo... Waverly...

\- Yo también bebé - Waverly cerró los ojos acariciando el cabello pelirrojo - Yo también...

 

Al día siguiente, Nicole ya se encontraba mejor. La fiebre había bajado considerablemente y la enfermera Duarte sólo tenía que terminar con la ronda de antibióticos que estaba recetado. Eso significaba dos dosis más, sería libre de la vía en su brazo y podría terminar su rehabilitación.

Una que había empezado ese mismo día con el acondicionamiento físico de Nicole que Waverly, como era su costumbre, había planificado de manera determinada con la ayuda de Camille Bretón, una chica rubia de origen francés que era personal trainer en el centro de fitness.

Camille conocía a Waverly porque el centro de ejercicios era uno de sus lugares favoritos y Waverly era la alumna predilecta de Camille. Eso sin contar con que a la chica rubia le gustaba un poco la morena, pero Waverly le dejó claro desde un principio que ya estaba tomada.

\- Oh Dios, mi pérdida - la rubia suspiró con un dejo de tristeza pero sonrió a Waverly de todas maneras luego de una sesión de ejercicios a la que se había visto obligada a ir por Nicole - Tu chica es una mujer con suerte.

\- Lo sé - Waverly sonrió encantada - Pero yo creo que es al revés, la afortunada soy yo. ¿Qué tal otra ronda de spinning?

Cuando la morena le contó a Nicole sobre el flechazo de Camille hacía ella, la pelirroja no pudo evitar llenarse de celos. Celos idiotas era cierto, pero celos no obstante. Nicole sabía que su chica era una mujer hermosa y en Purgatory tenía que lidiar con los hombres que de tanto en tanto acosaban a su amor, sin contar con todo el tema Rosita Bustillos que todavía picaba un poco, pero luego de su muerte heroica había quedado en paz con ello. El pueblo era pequeño y Nicole no estaba preocupada por Waverly y futuros flechazos, por eso encajó mal saber que la chica del centro de fitness tenía su flechazo en ella.

Nicole conocía a la mujer y sabía que la rubia era preciosa. No era el gusto personal de ella porque a Nicole le iban las morenas, pero no podía negar que Camille era una chica preciosa que muy a su pesar haría una pareja envidiable con Waverly.

Una que Nicole, aun cuando era alta y hermosa según su bebé, jamás podría igualar.

Waverly siendo Waverly no le tomó demasiada importancia a ese flechazo. Ella no se dio cuenta del caos que había creado en su novia y menos que su confesión la había dejado dudando de su propia capacidad de complacerla.

Fue peor cuando la morena decidió que para empezar el acondicionamiento físico de la pelirroja, Waverly necesitaría el consejo de la rubia para hacerlo bien.

\- Creo que Camille será una guía estupenda para esto, bebé - Waverly mencionó entusiasmada - Ella conoce de anatomía y sabe qué tipo de ejercicios podrían ayudarte mejor. Iré a hablar de eso con ella ahora mismo, ya que tú estás relajada en la cama. ¿Estás bien con eso?

Nicole miró a su novia y forzó una sonrisa. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas esconder la punzada de celos que sentía al oír el nombre de la rubia y asintió a cambio.

\- Por supuesto, Waves - Nicole respondió agradeciendo que su voz no salió forzada como su sonrisa - Ve a hablar con ella, yo no iré a ninguna parte.

\- Lo sé, cariño - Waverly sonrió besando los labios de Nicole con suavidad - Sólo espero que eso no sea por mucho más tiempo. Quiero verte sana otra vez.

Waverly se despidió de Nicole asegurándole que volvería pronto y dejó a la otra chica en cama y rumiando sus celos en contra de una rival imaginaria.

\- Le toca un pelo o le coquetea demasiado, yo... - Nicole pensó en voz alta enojada consigo misma - ¡Consíguete de nuevo junto, Haught! - se regañó a sí misma - Waverly no es un objeto que puedas poseer y ella te ama. Lo de Rosita fue una vez y la rubia no es ella. Además Waverly ya le dijo que estaba tomada y... mierda...

Nicole no quería pensar más. Para cuando Waverly regresó del centro de fitness ella se había quedado dormida y fue despertada por la visión más hermosa. La de su ángel besando sus labios.

\- Oye... - Nicole saludó con voz de sueño mirando a Waverly de la misma manera - Eres una visión tan bella... mi ángel...

\- Eres una savia, Nicole Haught - Waverly se sonrojó pero su sonrisa jamás vaciló como tampoco lo hicieron los suaves besos que llenaban el rostro de la pelirroja aturdida por el sueño - ¿Todavía estás cansada, bebé?

\- Un poco - Nicole admitió con un suspiro - Pero ya no tanto porque estás aquí, ¿Cómo te fue con Camille?

\- Bien - Waverly volvió a su ser entusiasta con esa pregunta - Le pregunté sobre la mejor manera de iniciar tu rehabilitación y ella me dijo que los ejercicios de estiramiento eran el mejor comienzo, así que señorita, tendrá que prepararse. Camille me enseñó cómo hacerlo para ti, así que no necesitarás salir de aquí. Por ahora.

\- Estoy lista si tú estás lista mi amor - Nicole asintió y Waverly acomodó a su chica en una posición acostada, dejándola con la parte de arriba de su pijama y abajo sólo en ropa interior.

\- Esto hará más fácil los ejercicios - Waverly le había dicho y Nicole asintió. Ella intentó prepararse para lo que venía pero no consiguió evitar el gemido dolorido que sintió en los músculos de su pierna derecha cuando Waverly empezó con los estiramientos. Supo de inmediato que su rutina nueva sería su propia tortura medieval pero Nicole no estaba dispuesta a sentirse más débil de lo que ya se sentía. Con su mejor cara aguantó cada tirón en sus débiles piernas y no se quejó demasiado las veces que también podía sentir los calambres de sus músculos despertados. En esas ocasiones Waverly la sanaba con masajes que dejaban sus piernas como jalea.

Esa rutina siguió por tres días consecutivos y Nicole las soportó todas sin mucho drama excepto cuando estaba muy cansada y Waverly insistía en seguir con los ejercicios.

\- Te amo Waves, pero ya no aguanto... - Nicole estaba aferrada a las sábanas de la cama tratando de respirar por la nariz y aguantar el dolor - Por favor dame espacio... ¡Ay...! Para un poco bebé... por favor....

\- Sé que duele Nicole, pero tienes que seguir - Waverly insistió a pesar de que había detenido todos sus movimientos - Conoces la rutina amor, luego de los ejercicios vienen los masajes, te sentirás mejor pronto.

\- Lo sé Waverly, pero estoy cansada - la pelirroja volvió a quejarse de mal humor - Tú no te das cuenta porque estás bien, estás sana. No tienes que sufrir el dolor de los músculos siendo estirados hasta el extremo o los calambres que incluso aparecen de noche y me despiertan. Y duelen, bebé. No sabes cuánto.... Y lo odio.

Waverly suspiró. Mientras miraba la expresión dolorida en el rostro de su novia pudo darse cuenta de la veracidad en sus palabras y se odió por forzar a Nicole a ese grado, todo porque quería verla en pie lo más pronto posible. Camille le había advertido que no apresurara la rehabilitación y era algo que la morena no había cumplido.

\- Lo siento mucho amor - Waverly se disculpó besando los labios de su chica, la culpa todavía dando vueltas en su cabeza - Lo siento Nicole, no me di cuenta.

La morena llenó de besos a su niña y Nicole no tenía nada que perdonarle, le aseguró que todo estaba bien y se lo demostró devolviendo todos los besos que su chica le había dado con el doble del entusiasmo. Las cosas de pronto comenzaron a calentarse cuando los mismos besos se fueron haciendo más intensos y los gemidos de ambas ya no podían ignorarse.

\- Mmm... Por mucho que quiera seguir con esta sesión de besos tan acalorada, tenemos que parar - Waverly gimió cuando fue silenciada por la lengua de Nicole seguida por un beso hambriento - Bebé... para. Todavía no podemos.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Nicole estaba sin aliento - Sí que podemos, mis manos están sanas. Mi boca no tiene ningún problema, no necesita rehabilitación.

\- Lo sé listilla - Waverly puso los ojos en blanco - Sé que tus manos y tu boca están bien pero tú apenas puedes moverte y yo no quiero presionar nada de esto mientras no estés recuperada.

\- Sé que todavía me falta para eso bebé, pero si tú quieres... - Nicole sonrió con petulancia - Tienes el trono - ella señaló su propia cara haciendo sonrojar a la morena. - Puedes montarme vaquera, no necesito hacer todo el trabajo.

El sonrojo de la morena se estaba haciendo peor luego de oír a su novia. Era cierto que echaba de menos esa parte de su relación. Hacer el amor con Nicole era algo que Waverly extrañaba mucho y nunca pensó en tenerlo de vuelta en su vida pero ahora, con su chica dispuesta a complacerla como ella sabía que le gustaba, se le hacía muy difícil decirle que no.

Waverly necesitaba una liberación física tanto como lo necesitaba Nicole y estaban solas. El camarote estaba alejado lo suficiente para no llamar la atención del resto de la tripulación y su amor se estaba recuperando. Nada le impedía disfrutar de esa parte que tanto extrañaba pero todavía tenía sus dudas.

\- Yo lo quiero - Waverly asintió - No sabes cuánto lo deseo Nicole pero tú sigues herida. Te estás recuperando lo sé, pero tu cicatriz... no quiero poner presión en tu cuerpo de ninguna manera bebé. No quiero lastimarte.

\- No lo harás - la otra chica le aseguró con una sonrisa confiada - La cicatriz ya no duele tanto y tengo más fuerza después de todo el ejercicio que me has obligado a hacer. Yo puedo, amor. Por favor, ¿Déjame complacerte?

Nicole miraba a Waverly con una adoración tal que no pudo decirle que no esa expresión. Ella asintió volviendo a sonrojarse y vio la excitación cruzar el rostro de la chica más alta.

Los besos volvieron a calentarse entre ambas y todo lo demás fue fácil. Era una danza que ya habían practicado antes.

Una danza que ambas planeaban hacer durar

Toda

La

Noche...


	8. Ni Jack, Ni Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estando tan pegada escribiendo Ser Suficiente, dejé esta historia un poco aparte porque está casi terminada.  
> Este capítulo está calificado como M por obvias razones....

 

**_"A veces, eternidad, no es más que un segundo. El hálito de aliento en las alas de una mariposa"  - Anónimo._ **

 

\- Oh Dios Nicole tu lengua... - Waverly gimió en éxtasis moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la lengua de su chica que podía sentir inundándola de humedad - Por favor... no... Notedetengasnotedetengas....

Nicole sonrió complacida por un segundo pero siguió lamiendo. Estaba con las manos rodeando la cintura de Waverly no para contenerla sino para contenerse a sí misma. La morena estaba haciendo todo el trabajo de moverme mientras ella solo se encargaba de lamer el clítoris hinchado de su amor persiguiendo su orgasmo. Su propio cuerpo estaba rígido y  semidesnudo sobre el colchón, ya que la parte de arriba de su pijama fue parcialmente desabotonada por Waverly y mantenía sus bragas puestas que ya mostraban una considerable humedad en el centro incluso sin que su novia la hubiera tocado todavía. Nicole sabía que podía correrse sólo con oír a Waverly gemir su nombre y estaba a un paso de hacer eso. Apretó los muslos buscando un poco de fricción y siguió concentrándose en complacer el cuerpo de la chica más pequeña. Estaba en el cielo mientras probaba esa humedad y lamía pliegues y zonas más profundas que había extrañado tanto.

Mantenía una presión constante pero suave contra el clítoris de Waverly y aprovechó que ella se sostenía de la cabecera de la cama para poder penetrar la vagina de novia con el dedo medio. Dicho dedo fue aferrado con fuerza entre las paredes del sexo de la morena y los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes que antes.

\- Más fuerte... - Waverly estaba perdida en su pasión, tenía los ojos cerrados y no dejaba de moverse - Más fuerte amor... necesito más dedos... más... ¡Nicole....!

La pelirroja volvió a complacer a su amada con más dedos y más rapidez en sus embestidas, la humedad que no era poca y que empezaba a bajar por sus mejillas y barbilla se hizo más intensa con los movimientos más profundos de sus dedos dentro de Waverly.

La presión alrededor de ellos le dio cuenta a Nicole que ella estaba cerca y redobló su trabajo con la lengua a pesar de que la mandíbula comenzaba a dolerle igual que su lengua. Ella no pararía hasta que Waverly llegara en su boca.

Le tomó dos embestidas más con sus dedos y dos largas lamidas para que tener a Waverly gritando su orgasmo en voz alta en el pequeño camarote. Era lo suficientemente tarde para no alertar a nadie con sus ruidos y estaban aisladas pero el grito de agonía de la morena fue bastante alto para casi dejar sorda a Nicole. No pasó nada gracias a que los muslos de Waverly apretaban sus orejas pero luego de ayudar a bajar a su chica de su alta y limpiar la humedad restante con su lengua, la otra chica se liberó, cayendo pesadamente sobre el colchón de espaldas a su lado

\- Guau... - fue todo lo que Waverly pudo decir mientras trataba de controlar su respiración agitada y su corazón volvía a su ritmo normal - Guau... eso fue....

\- Lo sé - Nicole se lamió los labios todavía disfrutando de la esencia almizclada de su novia - Fue increíble, bebé. Parece que no lo he perdido todavía, ¿Eh? Mi capacidad de hacerte ver estrellas.

\- Cállate presumida - Waverly se quejó golpeando el hombro de Nicole con desgana - No te creas tanto que yo sé cómo eres en la cama cariño. Tú me haces ver estrellas pero yo te hago lloriquear como cachorrito así que estamos en las mismas.

\- Yo no lloriqueo - Nicole respondió en tono ofensivo y vio que Waverly alzaba una ceja en desafío - En serio Waves... yo no...

\- Apuesto que si toco tu entrepierna ahora mismo la voy a encontrar empapada - la morena desafió con una sonrisa alzando su cuerpo para quedar de rodillas al costado de Nicole. Se acercó peligrosamente al estómago de la chica más alta y dejó su mano en el aire cerca de la entrepierna de las bragas blancas que lucían una mancha de humedad bastante notable - Ni siquiera tengo que tocarte bebé, estás empapada. Puedo ver la mancha de humedad desde aquí mismo.

\- Bueno sí, pero eso es tu culpa Waves - Nicole espetó cerrando las piernas y apretando los muslos con fuerza - Oírte gemir mi nombre cuando te hago el amor me excita demasiado, ¿Puedes culparme?

\- No - Waverly suspiró con un asentimiento - No puedo culparte porque me pasa igual contigo. ¿Quieres que te ayude con...? Ella indicó sus bragas mojadas y vio a Nicole sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

\- Bueno... - ella suspiró en tono dolido - La verdad es que lo necesito mucho bebé... la excitación está comenzando a doler... mi clítoris... por favor sé gentil, no creo que vaya a durar mucho... ¡Oh mierda...! ¡Waves...!

Nicole lloriqueó en voz alta cuando sintió la lengua de su chica arrastrándose por el centro de sus bragas. La delgada tela no fue impedimento para que sintiera la ráfaga de placer que empezó a enloquecerla con cada movimiento de la lengua experta de la morena.

Ella no supo cuando se quedó tan desnuda como Waverly, pero se vio siendo arrastrada hasta el borde de la cama por fuertes brazos que la obligaron a abrir sus piernas y apoyar los muslos en los hombros de su amor mientras la otra chica permanecía de rodillas en el suelo frente a la cama.

Estar en una posición tan vulnerable nunca fue demasiado cómodo para Nicole pero desde que conoció a Waverly supo que podía ponerse en esa posición con tranquilidad sin miedo a ser burlada y lastimada. Nicole estaba dispuesta a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su ángel y se lo demostraba siempre con ese tipo de gestos, dejándose ser vulnerable, abierta y lista para ella.

Y Waverly agradecía ese regalo siendo lo que Nicole necesitaba que fuera. La compensó aprendiendo la mejor manera complacerla y la morena supo muy rápido que el sexo oral era una de las formas favoritas de Nicole de llegar al orgasmo. La penetración vaginal venía en segundo lugar y ambas todavía tenían que explorar ese lado de su sexualidad, tanto dando como recibiendo.

Fue por ese mismo motivo que Waverly se concentró en complacer cada rincón del sexo de su chica. Lamiendo con suavidad sus pliegues y cavidades y masajeando con delicadeza el meollo de nervios que era su clítoris y que ella podía ver hinchado y enrojecido fuera de capucha. Supo que a su chica no le tomaría demasiado correrse con su primer orgasmo y decidió no bromear la primera vez.

Waverly se tomó su tiempo con sus lamidas y recolectando la humedad que se iba acumulando. Se iba guiando por los gemidos ahogados de Nicole y apresuraba el paso cuando la oía rogándole que fuera más rápido.

\- Wave... - Nicole llamó con los ojos cerrados mordiéndose el labio para no gritar - Más... cariño... no te detengas... hazmellegarhazmellegarhazmellegar... estoy tan cerca... Ahhh...

El primer orgasmo golpeó a Nicole como un balazo. Se tensó sobre el colchón de tal manera que dejó de respirar y cuando bajó de su alta lo hizo con lloriqueos llamando a Waverly. Había sido tan intenso que por un momento pensó que su corazón no lo resistiría.

Waverly en tanto besó el cuerpo de su chica y lamió sus pezones tratando de no detenerse demasiado en ellos para no abrumar a Nicole que todavía se estaba recuperando de su primer orgasmo. A la morena le encantaba ver a su novia llegar al orgasmo de esa manera, tan intensa que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Ella limpió dichas lágrimas con besos y le sonrió con ternura cuando la vio abrir los ojos y fijarse en ella.

\- Está bien bebé - Nicole admitió en la derrota - Tú ganas.

\- Te amo Nicole Haught - Waverly besó la pelirroja con fuerza y gimió cuando sintió la lengua de la otra chica entrando a su boca.

\- Yo también te amo Waverly Earp - respondió Nicole devolviendo el beso apasionado de la otra chica.

\- ¿Qué tal una segunda ronda? - Waverly preguntó en tono sugerente al mismo tiempo que hurgaba el sexo de Nicole con un dedo haciendo que la otra chica gimiera en voz alta.

\- Lo que... lo que tú digas Waves - Nicole suspiró sabiendo que aquella noche Waverly la tenía en sus manos y no había vuelta atrás - Lo que tú digas mi amor...

 

\- Cinco días más tarde -

 

Un golpe. Resonando tan fuerte en la oscuridad que los faros de la estación de mando parpadearon y el Capitán Peretti maldijo por lo bajo.

\- Hemos chocado contra algo - murmuró con preocupación bajando a la sala de máquinas para cerciorarse que podía resolver el problema.

No alcanzó a bajar a las calderas. Su lugarteniente lo encontró justo cuando bajaba por el ascensor de servicio y le explicó en resumidas cuentas la situación.

Su primer pensamiento fue un iceberg. Pero luego su contramaestre le dijo que habían chocado con un banco de coral desprendido de un arrecife. El radar sólo vio la punta y creyeron que podían desviarlo, pero cuando hicieron la maniobra de evasión a estribor, la masa de coral en lo profundo chocó contra el lateral derecho del crucero provocando una gran grieta en el costado que daba a la sala de máquinas. Y estaban cruzando el triángulo del Dragón en aguas asiáticas.

No era para nada un buen augurio. Porque Peretti sabía que el triángulo del Dragón era como el triángulo de las Bermudas, el crucero no tardaría en hundirse sino actuaban rápido.

El plan de contingencia para este tipo de situaciones estaba activado y Peretti esperaba que pudieran evacuar a los pasajeros de forma segura en la isla de Guam. El viejo hombre de mar evitaba a veces cruzar ese lugar, lo evitaba como a la peste. Conocía del campo electromagnético en esa zona pero ya la había navegado antes. No en pleno invierno pero entre sus pasajeros había muchos asiáticos así que el  Silver Spirit había añadido una ruta más para este viaje.

Él avisó a sus contramaestres reunir al personal de la tripulación para que se encargara de evacuar a los pasajeros y todos estuvieron dispuestos a hacerlo con la mayor calma posible para evitar el pánico generalizado.

Mientras Peretti se encargaba de evaluar el tiempo estimado que tendrían para evacuar a todos a la de Guam y pedir ayuda a la base del ejército americano.

\- Que Dios nos ayude y nos proteja - murmuró en voz alta y se fue a hacer su trabajo.

 

Nicole había vuelto al trabajo hoy y ya lo lamentaba. Después de tener una velada intensa con su chica que la había dejado más que satisfecha, lo único que quería hacer era volver al camarote y quedarse en la cama con Waverly hasta que regresaran a Grecia. Asia era la última parada del Silver Spirit antes volver por el océano pacífico a Estados Unidos y ella no quería que el viaje terminara.

Pero sabía que debía volver al trabajo. Habían pasado cinco días desde su último tratamiento con antibióticos y ya podía caminar y moverse con la agilidad de antes y todo gracias a Waverly. Ella fue su roca,  su enfermera, su entrenadora, su compañera, en todo el sentido de la palabra y Nicole no podía hacer más que agradecerle por todo su apoyo y amor de la única manera que sabía.

Amándola.

Y había empezado cinco días atrás permitiendo a su bebé tomar las riendas de hacer el amor mientras se estaba recuperando. Mientras que Nicole no estaba muy acostumbrada a ser la que estaba abajo, sí que adoraba ver a Waverly estando arriba. Desde su lugar en la cama, desnuda y con la cabeza atrapada entre los fuertes muslos de su chica se dedicó a adorar con su boca cada rincón íntimo de ella que había perdido cuando se fue.

Nicole sabía que si tenía que morir, lo haría con mucho gusto si moría entre las piernas de su amada.

Pensar en esa noche y las que siguieron no fue algo acertado de hacer en su lugar de trabajo. La excitación que había tratado de mantener a raya desde que había salido de la suite de la morena había llegado con toda su fuerza y podía sentir la humedad empapando sus entrepierna de la manera más incómoda.

\- Dios Waverly... - ella se quejó en voz baja - Serás mi muerte algún día....

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos subidos de tono, Nicole se concentró en hacer su trabajo. Ya que Waverly volvía a habitar su suite Silver en la cubierta número diez, ella tenía que ordenarla, limpiarla y dejar todo listo para que su chica pudiera usarla.

Cuando Waverly supo que su amada estaría haciendo aquello el primer día de regreso a su suite, le pidió a Nicole vivir con ella.

Pero Nicole se negó.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso cariño - la pelirroja se disculpó con un dejo de pesar - Por mucho que me gustaría complacer ese deseo tuyo, no puedo y tú lo sabes. Estoy trabajando en este crucero y no puedo dejar de hacerlo sólo porque eres mi novia. Tengo que saber separar las relaciones cariño. Una cosa eres tú y nuestra relación y la otra muy distinta es mi trabajo como mayordomo en este barco. No puedo mezclarlos.

\- No eres divertida - Waverly se quejó con un mohín encantador - No sé cuántas veces te he dicho que puedes dejar el trabajo y ser mi invitada, yo pagaría todos tus gastos bebé, tú no tendrías que hacer ni ser nada más que la mujer que amo.

\- Eso suena precioso Waves, pero tú me conoces - Nicole negó con la cabeza intentando convencer a su novia que había rodeado su cuello con los brazos - Soy una mujer independiente y me gusta serlo. Además no me veo de holgazana acá sin trabajar. Lo he hecho desde que tenía diecisiete años Waverly, desde que mis padres me echaron de casa. Ya estoy acostumbrada a valerme por mí misma y no puedo aceptar que gastes todo tu dinero en mí, ya has hecho suficiente.

Waverly no insistió más. Ella conocía muy bien a su chica para saber cuán serias eran sus palabras y lo importante que era su trabajo así que no la presionó a algo que no aceptaría.

\- Está bien - Waverly se resignó - No insistiré con el tema pero al menos cuando termines tus deberes sí que te espero en mi suite, señorita trabajólica y eso no está en discusión. Quiero pasar al menos todas las noches que pueda contigo.

\- Tal vez no sea capaz de hacerlo todas las noches, excepto si la señorita Earp está en problemas y necesita la ayuda de su mayordomo yo podría estar de acuerdo - Nicole coqueteó con una sonrisa de hoyuelos que Waverly besó con ternura.

\- Me aseguraré de tener algún problema casi todas las noches - la morena estuvo de acuerdo acariciando el cuello de la chica más alta - Además, me gusta eso de ordenarte que hagas cosas... no como antes, me costaba mucho exigir que hicieras tu trabajo y luego oír que me llamaras señorita Earp de esa manera tan cerrada.

\- A mí tampoco - Nicole suspiró negando con la cabeza - Una parte de mí odiaba tratarte así, como otro pasajero más cuando tú lo eras todo, pero tu forma de tratarme tan... condescendiente, eso me dolió mucho más Waves. Que tú me ignoraras y que Wynonna me odiara. Lloré mucho en mi camarote todas esas noches.

\- Lo siento mucho bebé - Waverly se disculpó con tristeza acariciando el cabello de su amor - Sé que fueron tiempos difíciles pero ya pasaron. Yo volví a ti igual que Wynonna.

\- Lo sé y estoy muy agradecida por eso, pero - ella dudó y se frotó un punto en el pecho - Mi corazón... lo recuerdo y todavía me duele.

Waverly no dijo nada. Abrazó a su chica con fuerza asegurándole con suavidad que todo estaba en el pasado y trabajaría su culo de ser necesario para hacerla sentir otra vez amada. Quería borrar con besos y acciones lo que su distancia y el odio habían contaminado.

Nicole había pasado por mucho pero su ángel tenía razón. Lo pasado ya pasó y ahora sólo estaba concentrada en arreglar la suite de Waverly de la manera en la que a ella le gustaba. Su niña estaba en la piscina de la cubierta nueve mientras ella trabajaba en la habitación. Ya le había lavado toda la ropa que necesitaba ser lavada y la estaba guardando en el armario cuando sintió el barco moverse con brusquedad. Un mal presentimiento alcanzó su corazón cuando vio las luces de la habitación parpadear hasta volver a la normalidad.

Sus instintos le avisaron que algo malo había pasado y su primer pensamiento fue Waverly, pero una orden de su jefe la detuvo de golpe cuando escuchó que toda la tripulación de mayordomos y asistentes de habitación debían reunirse en la sala de juntas.

Nicole corrió a dicha sala en la cubierta once y se encontró con Charles Stone que venía de la suite Royal luego de limpiarla y ordenarla para sus clientes. Era su segunda rotación a esa suite.

Cuando se vieron, ambos se saludaron y quedaron de pie cerca de la puerta de la sala que ya estaba repleta de sus compañeros. James Hall no tardó en aparecer en dicha sala anunciando lo que había ocurrido y todos dentro del crucero quedaron aterrados y muchos recordaron el caso del Costa Concordia. Luego de ese accidente del navío italiano las reglas habían cambiado para todas las fragatas de viajes de lujo. Empezando por el Capitán que no podía huir como los cobardes en un bote salvavidas y que la tripulación encargada de la seguridad y los pasajeros tenían que velar por las vidas de ellos antes que salvarse.

\- El crucero ha chocado con un gran banco de coral desprendido y tenemos que evacuar a todos los pasajeros de emergencia. Hay suficientes botes salvavidas para todos ellos y como siempre, las mujeres y los niños son la prioridad número uno además de los ancianos. - Hall espetó con autoridad mirando a la tripulación mixta - Sé que estarán asustados ustedes mismos chicos pero este trabajo es así. Es para lo que han firmado. Viajar y ayudar. Quién no esté dispuesto o dispuesta a seguir el reglamento podrá irse pero no tendrá ninguna ayuda extra, estará por su cuenta. Esperó unos segundos a que alguien dimitiera, nadie se movió y él sonrió - Ese es mi equipo. Ahora vuestras órdenes son llevarse a sus clientes a los botes salvavidas con la mayor cautela posible. Esperamos la ayuda de la guardia costera nipona y de la base militar estadounidense. La mayoría de los pasajeros podrán esperar en Tokio un nuevo crucero pero dependiendo de las condiciones del desbordo tendremos que dividirlos entre la costa de Tokio y la isla de Guam. Eso es todo gente, a sus puestos.

Todo el grupo de casi cien personas saludó en voz alta y salió a buscar a sus clientes. Nicole hizo lo propio con Waverly y Charles con sus clientes italianos.

Ella encontró a su chica todavía disfrutando de la piscina y de una copa de champagne mientras escuchaba música en sus auriculares.

Nicole lamentó interrumpirla pero su vida corría peligro así que tenía que actuar pronto.

\- Oye, Wave - Nicole llamó con suavidad a su amor que también llevaba gafas oscuras - ¿Podrías acompañarme? Tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Qué sucede Nicole? - Waverly se quitó los lentes oscuros y miró a su chica con preocupación la seriedad en el rostro de la pelirroja le dio cuenta que no era nada bueno lo que estaba pasando. Sin decir palabra ella salió de la alberca con sus cosas y su toalla y siguió a Nicole hasta su suite.

La morena no dijo nada pero podía ver a la pelirroja muy atareada guardando en las maletas toda su ropa y dejándole una para que se vistiera.

\- Por favor no te tardes - Nicole le pidió con suavidad pero con firmeza - Tenemos que encontrar un chaleco salvavidas para ti e ir a la zona de botes.

\- ¿A la zona de botes? - Waverly preguntó ya vestida cuando Nicole la arrastró por el brazo llevando un carro con su equipaje. La morena tenía su bolso de mano con todo lo indispensable, sus documentos personales y dinero en efectivo y otras tarjetas. - ¿Qué está pasando Nicole? ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a los botes?

\- Porque hay una evacuación de emergencia mi amor - la pelirroja dijo por fin haciendo su camino a duras penas por la cubierta diez a la cinco. Sé hacía más difícil caminar porque muchos de sus compañeros llevaban a sus clientes al mismo lugar. - El crucero ha chocado contra un banco de coral y se hundirá. Tienes que irte de aquí en los botes, Waverly. Las mujeres, los ancianos y los niños son la prioridad y yo me encargaré de que llegues a tierra sana y salva.

\- ¿Pero y tú? - Waverly preguntó aceptando que su amor le pusiera un voluminoso chaleco salvavidas anaranjado - ¿Qué pasará contigo Nicole?

Su pregunta fue respondida con silencio por la chica más alta y Waverly no se movió. Habían llegado a la zona de evacuación pero la morena fue cediendo su puesto a los demás pasajeros mientras Nicole intentaba convencerla de caminar hasta los botes.

\- Tienes que irte, Waverly - Nicole insistió a la chica que la miraba con severidad - No tienes mucho tiempo y los botes ya se están acabando.

\- No me iré sin ti Nicole - la morena se rehusó a moverse - Me iré cuando te dejen ir, no antes. No te dejaré sola.

La pelirroja sonrió al oír sus palabras. A pesar de la premura en la que se encontraban, saber que Waverly no estaba dispuesta a abandonarla la hacía muy feliz, pero tenía que pensar en su seguridad. Sabía que si algo le pasaba a Waverly Wynonna le arrancaría las tetas y no podía arriesgarse. La besó y le sonrió al mismo tiempo que le pedía disculpas y la tomaba en brazos para llevarla hasta el lugar de los botes, dejando atrás las maletas de su chica pensando en ir por ellas después.

\- ¡Nicole! - Waverly gritó ofuscada al verse llevada a la fuerza a la zona de seguridad - ¡Bájame inmediatamente, loca! ¡Esto no es justo!

\- Lo siento señorita Earp, pero su seguridad es mi prioridad - Nicole respondió con toda la calma del mundo a pesar de sus nervios y de que estaba llamando la atención de sus compañeros y los demás pasajeros. No le fue tan difícil encontrar un bote disponible y dejó a Waverly sentada en él, justo al lado de Rita Williams que a pesar de ser parte de la tripulación era considerada prioridad por su condición y su edad.

\- ¡Nicole Haught, no me dejes aquí! - Waverly estaba furiosa y le gritaba a su chica que la dejara acompañarla pero Nicole se negaba - ¡Por favor bebé, no me dejes sola...!

\- Nos volveremos a ver pronto cariño - Nicole intentó asegurarle con firmeza algo que en realidad no sabía si podría cumplir - Te lo prometo. Te amo.

\- Yo no - la morena murmuró molesta a pesar de ver el dolor en el rostro de su chica a su respuesta - No vamos a hacer esto de nuevo Nicole, no de nuevo. ¡Quiero estar contigo!

Un gesto del encargado del barco avisó que ya estarían bajando el bote y Waverly vio a Nicole sonriendo y gritándole que la amaba y que regresaría a ella. Confiaba plenamente en Nicole y sus palabras, pero recordó haber pasado por una situación extrema antes cuando sus recuerdos de Wynonna habían sido robados y su vida fue alterada por la bruja de hierro, Gretta Perley y su deseo de volver a ver a viva a su hermana Mattie.

\- Donde tú vas, yo voy - ella murmuró en voz baja y vio a Nicole a distancia mientras el bote descendía. Supo entonces que no podía irse. Se agarró de la cuerda que sostenía el bote y trepó hasta la barandilla del barco donde tuvo que impulsarse para entrar al crucero. Lo hizo en la cubierta número cuatro y no tardó en correr hasta la siguiente cubierta dónde encontró a Nicole corriendo en su misma dirección. Se abrazaron con fuerza cuando se volvieron a ver y Waverly tuvo que aguantar el suave regaño de su novia.

\- Eres una loca, Waverly Earp - ella se quejó en voz alta con la voz temblorosa - ¿Por qué te has salido del bote?

\- Porque donde tú vas, yo voy - la morena espetó con una sonrisa y besó a su amor con fuerza - Tú nunca me has abandonado, excepto por una vez, y yo no haré eso cariño. Hemos vivido juntas y si tenemos que morir, lo haremos juntas también. Hasta el final.

\- Hasta el final - Nicole respondió con otra sonrisa de megavatios - Una parte de ella odiaba que su chica no le hiciera caso pero la otra estaba encantada de saber que ella no la abandonaría. Incluso en una situación tan extrema como esa.

\- Está bien - Nicole asintió - Te quedarás conmigo pero me harás caso en todo Waverly, sin objeciones. ¿Entendido? - la morena asintió con vehemencia sin dejar de sonreír - Ahora nos vamos porque todavía tengo guardado tu equipaje en la zona de evacuación.

Nicole cogió la mano de Waverly e hizo su camino hasta el carro de traslado que guardaba las pertenencias de la morena. Ella decidió que no podrían viajar con tanta carga así que sacó la mochila que había guardado para emergencias la maleta más grande y se dedicó a vaciar los equipajes con lo esencial. Mudas de ropa cómodas para ambas, útiles de aseo y toallas y  botellas con agua. Linternas y cuchillos también cayeron allí y el resto fue desechado. Lamentaría la pérdida de su computadora y sus libros pero era algo que podría recuperar más adelante.

\- ¿Qué pasó con tu equipaje cariño? - Waverly preguntó con extrañeza al ver que ahora Nicole se encontraba en su camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Ella tampoco estaba usando chaleco salvavidas - ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

\- Nadando en el océano - ella se lamentó con un suspiro - Mi camarote estaba cerca de la sala de máquinas cariño y el agua ya ha inundado todo ese sector. Vamos, tenemos que subir a la cubierta doce. Es más seguro allá arriba.

Waverly no alcanzó a disculparse con su chica, ella simplemente la siguió hasta la cubierta más alta del crucero esperando que los botes salvavidas volvieran a por ellas.

Pasaron minutos pero los botes no aparecían y el barco se estaba hundiendo cada vez más rápido. Nicole se dio cuenta que el Silver Spirit no tardaría nada en naufragar y hundirse del todo en el lecho marino, así que se preparó para lo peor sin decirle nada a Waverly todavía para no asustarla.

Cuando el barco hizo un ruido espantoso al partirse en dos supo que había llegado el momento.

\- Wave necesito que me pongas atención - ella explicó en tono serio pero con suavidad - Esto es malo cariño, vamos a tener que caer al mar. El barco no tardará más de quince minutos en hundirse.

\- Está bien - Waverly asintió aferrándose a la mano Nicole sobre la barandilla - Haré lo que tú me digas, cariño. Confío en ti.

Nicole sonrió complacida por la muestra clara de confianza de su amor y la besó con ternura. Waverly respondió al beso con la misma ternura y escuchó atentamente las indicaciones dadas por ella.

\- El descenso al mar no será fácil pero mientras te aferres a mi mano, todo saldrá bien - Nicole explicó - Quiero que te aferres a la barandilla con toda tu fuerza y cuando te diga que saltes tú saltarás. Yo iré detrás de ti, bebé ¿Está bien? Ahora, tendremos que aguantar al otro lado de la barandilla y esperar.

Nicole ayudó a Waverly a escalar el travesaño de madera hasta que quedó sujeta al barandal con todas sus fuerzas. La pelirroja hizo lo mismo segundos después de dejar la mochila de su chica asegurada en la barandilla. Algunos pasajeros que también estaban en la misma cubierta que las chicas copiaron la idea y también esperaron a "hundirse" con el barco esperanzados de un pronto rescate.

El tiempo de calma antes del desastre fue corto tan corto como la orden gritada por Nicole a Waverly de que aguantara la respiración hasta que se hundiera.

Waverly asintió e intentó aguantar todo el aire que pudo hasta que sintió la frialdad del agua muy cerca de sus pies.

\- ¡Salta Waverly! - Nicole gritó en voz alta - ¡Ahora bebé!

Succión. Eso fue lo que la morena sintió en su cuerpo cuando la fuerza de atracción llevó al barco a hundirse en el pacífico.

Waverly sabía nadar pero no era experta, menos cuando ya estaba bajo varios centímetros de agua congelada y podía sentir que alguien la usaba como flotador hundiéndola más abajo en el mar.

Ella logró evadir a los hombres que gritaban por ayuda y subió a la superficie sin ver a Nicole. Ella gritó su nombre en voz alta pero nadie le respondía. Estaba a punto de romper en llanto creyendo que había perdido a su mejor bebé cuando se vio rodeada por fuertes brazos conocidos. Nicole estaba detrás de ella completamente empapada y respirando sin aliento pero mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Lo has visto amor? - ella preguntó con voz temblorosa - Estaba detrás de ti.

Waverly vio que Nicole había cogido su mochila y que la usaba como flotador pero luego se la entregaba para que se apoyara en ella. La morena obligó a su novia a sostenerse de su chaleco salvavidas que las mantenía a ambas con la cabeza y parte del torso en la superficie helada.

\- Un tronco - Nicole suspiró mirando a su alrededor por algo más tangible a lo que aferrarse - Necesitamos algo más seguro y grande a lo que aferrarnos amor, no aguantaremos así por mucho tiempo. La chica más alta evitó referirse a sí misma, porque de las dos, Waverly sería la única que se salvaría si la hipotermia no la mataba antes.

Waverly estaba a punto de asentir en acuerdo cuando vio a lo lejos un gran trozo de madera flotando justo en su dirección.

Era la puerta de una de las suites de lujo y Nicole la reconoció como una puerta de la suite Owner's. Era la más grande de todas. No alcanzaba a ser de dos cuerpos pero era lo bastante amplia para que Waverly pudiera subirse a ella. Cuando sostuvo una punta de la madera para detenerla obligó a Waverly a subirse.

La morena accedió sin mucha discusión y suspiró cuando al menos estaba lejos del agua. Ya casi no sentía las piernas.

\- ¿Y tú? - Waverly preguntó con preocupación al ver que Nicole se mantenía en el agua sosteniéndose a la superficie con ambos brazos - ¿Por qué no subes? Hay suficiente espacio cariño.

\- No puedo bebé - Nicole negó con la cabeza y la voz temblorosa - Soy demasiado grande y pesada, Waves. La hundiré.

La morena se quejó con el entrecejo fruncido vagamente recordando una película de cruceros donde los pasajeros estaban en la misma situación. El Titánic. Jack y Rose.

\- Ah no, Nicole - ella espetó comenzando a enfadarse - No me vengas con esa respuesta porque ni tú eres Jack ni yo soy Rose para aguantar esta mierda. Sube tu maldito culo a la maldita puerta ya mismo.

\- Pero bebé... - Nicole no quería molestar a su chica pero la mirada de muerte en la cara de ella lo hacía imposible. Vio como comenzaba a quitarse el chaleco salvavidas.

\- ¿Qué haces Waverly? - Nicole preguntó en tono alterado - ¡No te quites el chaleco!

\- Lo hago porque es necesario - ella resopló con fastidio - ¿Tú tienes miedo de que se hunda la tabla? Bien, si amarras el chaleco por debajo de los extremos de la correas no se hundirá y puedes hacer lo mismo con la mochila. Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, el chaleco debe quedar en el medio por debajo de la tabla.

Nicole no dudó en las palabras de su ángel y obedeció su comando. Sostuvo la respiración para ser capaz de nadar por debajo del agua y rodeó la tabla de un extremo mientras Waverly mantenía el otro extremo encima de la puerta. Ayudó a atar con seguridad las correas y la tabla flotó sin hundirse con el peso extra de la mochila que Nicole decidió atar a la manija de la puerta. Como era de material a prueba de agua las cosas adentro no se mojarían. Cuando todo estuvo asegurado, Waverly repitió su orden.

\- Mueve el culo aquí arriba, Nicole Haught - ella ordenó con severidad - Ahora.

\- Sí señora - Nicole suspiró pero obedeció a la orden ya no quería volver a estar en el lado malo de su chica que para ser sinceros le asustaba tanto como ver a Wynonna furiosa, sino más.

Se subió a la tabla con dificultad pero logró mantenerse a flote sin que se hundiera con ellas arriba.

\- ¿Viste bebé? - Waverly preguntó con dulzura dejando su severidad atrás - Jack se hubiera salvado....


	9. El Inesperado Regreso a Casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al final.  
> Debo decir que me ha encantado escribir esta historia. Y me ha encantado también poder terminarla. Gracias por los kudos y la lectura.

**_"El corazón está donde está el hogar" - Anónimo_ **

 

Habían sobrevivido. Arriba de una puerta de la suite más lujosa del Silver Spirit, Waverly y Nicole sobrevivieron al naufragio. Fueron socorridas por soldados de la base militar estadounidense de la isla de Guam, que las acogió en uno de los búnkeres con asistencia médica, ropa seca y comida.

Nicole había permanecido todo este tiempo arriba de la tabla de madera protegiendo el cuerpo de Waverly con el suyo. La chica más pequeña no dejaba de tiritar de frío entre sus brazos y a pesar de que ella misma se encontraba en peores condiciones, no dejó que su estado alterase su capacidad de cuidar a su chica.

La pelirroja tenía los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba el parloteo tartamudo de Waverly pero de vez en cuando era obligada a abrir los ojos con brusquedad cuando sentía un pinchazo doloroso en su costado. Siempre que se quejaba de eso con la morena, recibía la misma respuesta enfadada.

\- Te estás quedando dormida Nicole - la otra chica espetaba con severidad - Sabes muy bien que el sueño es síntoma de hipotermia cuando estás congelada y yo no pienso perderte de esa forma, ¿Lo has entendido? Si tengo que dejar tu costado amoratado para mantenerte despierta, no dudes por un segundo que eso será lo que haré.

\- ¿Qué tal con besos...? - Nicole balbuceó tratando de hacer que su voz sonara presumida - ¿No crees que es mejor despertar con besos que con pinchazos?

\- Tal vez - Waverly expresó con suavidad pero luego miró a la cara presumida de su novia, volvió a pincharla y Nicole se quejó en voz alta - Un beso puede activarte despierta, pero también te dejará embotada cariño. Eso sería peor.

\- Entonces trataré de mantenerme despierta mi amor - Nicole respondió por fin con un suspiro exagerado - Pero eso es abuso, Wave. ¿Lo sabías?

\- No quiero lastimarte bebé - la voz de Waverly era más tierna - Pero tampoco deseo ver que te congelas hasta la muerte. Creo que lo mejor será que te mantengas hablándome, ¿Bueno? Cuéntame un poco cómo llegaste a trabajar a un crucero de lujo....

Esa charla había mantenido a Nicole alerta además de los dolorosos pinchazos que afortunadamente no fueron más que un par.

Nicole le contó a Waverly cómo fue que Nedley le había dado el dato de su amigo Peretti y lamentó no saber de la suerte del viejo Capitán. Ella deseaba que el hombre se salvara, primero porque era un buen hombre y segundo porque no quería que Nedley perdiera a un amigo.

Sin embargo, ella tampoco sabía qué había sido de la vida de sus compañeros de trabajo. Más tarde supo que el Capitán se había salvado, pero que su amigo Charles se había ahogado protegiendo a la hija menor sus clientes de la suite Royal que se había perdido en el mar, después que el bote dónde iba su madre había zarpado. La chica se cayó al agua y perdió su chaleco salvavidas. Cuando Charles se dio cuenta, él mismo se lanzó al agua para tratar de salvar a la niña y lo había conseguido pero a cambio perdió su vida.

Nicole también se enteró que la familia italiana en agradecimiento, había pagado el traslado del cuerpo de Charles al Reino Unido y había pagado también todos los gastos de su funeral.

Ella se entristeció cuando se enteró de la noticia y lloró un largo rato abrazada a Waverly en la habitación del búnker donde los militares las habían dejado descansando.

Las chicas pasaron cinco días en la base estadounidense tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas. No tenían dinero y Waverly era la única que tenía pasaporte y papeles de identidad. El bolso donde guardaba las cosas se había quedado en la tabla y sus documentos personales se habían salvado sólo porque los mantenía en una faltriquera que escondía debajo de su ropa.

El capitán de la base americana les ayudó a restablecer sus documentos con la ayuda de la embajada canadiense en las Filipinas. Eso era porque Guam estaba en mar filipino al lado de las islas Marianas del Norte y dependía en gran medida del consulado filipino a pesar  de ser estadounidense.

Gracias a eso Waverly tuvo acceso a sus cuentas personales y Nicole consiguió documentos de identidad actualizados junto con su pasaporte y un acceso a sus cuentas personales. Ella tenía mucho menos dinero que Waverly pero le alcanzaría para un viaje de regreso a Atenas.

Al menos era lo que las chicas planeaban. Lo que no esperaron fue que el viaje de regreso no sería al país dónde su hermana y Alice les estaban esperando sino que llegaron de vuelta al puerto de Quebec en Canadá.

El viaje de regreso entraba en el seguro de viaje del crucero Silver Spirit que en caso de accidente o hundimiento les llevaría de regreso al lugar de origen, o sea, al lugar desde donde se habían embarcado al principio.

\- ¿Qué haremos desde aquí? - Waverly preguntó a Nicole cuando llegaron al puerto de Quebec - ¿Tomamos un avión directo a Grecia?

La pelirroja suspiró. Ella no tenía ganas de poner un pie en un avión ni otro crucero nunca más en su vida. Se quedó mirando a Waverly con el entrecejo fruncido y luego miró hacia el horizonte donde podía ver el sol comenzando a ocultarse. Ella sólo podía pensar en un lugar al que regresar y eso fue lo que le respondió a su novia.

\- Purgatory, Wave - expresó con decisión - Necesitamos un descanso y yo sólo puedo pensar en Purgatory.

\- Pero mi hermana nos espera en Grecia - Waverly se quejó sin deseos de volver al pueblo - Ella ya sabe lo que ha ocurrido y sabe que estamos bien, pero nos colgará si nos demoramos demasiado en regresar a Atenas.

\- Lo sé cariño - Nicole asintió con cansancio - Sé que ella nos espera allá, pero yo necesito descansar un poco más bebé. ¿Por favor apóyame en esto? Yo sólo necesito ir a un lugar familiar y a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió... Purgatory sigue siendo ese lugar para mí. Estaremos sólo por un par de días mi amor, nada más. Por favor....

Waverly abrazó a su chica con suavidad y tuvo que aguantar un poco su peso cuando sintió a Nicole casi aferrada a su cuerpo más pequeño. Podía sentir la angustia y el cansancio de su novia en oleadas viniendo de su marco más alto y tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que necesitaban un tiempo más para aclimatarse.

La morena asintió y ambas tomaron un bus que las llevaría de regreso a Calgary y de ahí a Purgatory. Tuvieron que caminar un trecho largo de vuelta al homestead y cuando llegaron estaban sedientas y un poco sucias con la tierra que se pegaba a sus ropas. Waverly tenía la ropa que había llevado antes del hundimiento y que había sido lavada en la base militar al igual que Nicole llevaba su uniforme. La camisa blanca había vuelto a ensuciarse pero al menos tenía una chaqueta rosada que cubría gran parte de la suciedad.

Cuando por fin se encontraron frente al letrero de Earp en la granja, estuvieron a punto de derrumbarse. Hicieron el corto camino al porche de la casa y Waverly sacó su llave de repuesto en el alféizar de la ventana, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta alguien se le adelantó haciendo precisamente eso por el otro lado.

\- Ya era hora que trajeran sus malditos culos de regreso a casa - Wynonna Earp saludó a las chicas con su habitual sarcasmo. Estaba vestida de negro y su chaqueta de cuero favorita sosteniendo a una pequeña Alice que ya tenía nueve meses. La morena que esperaba alguna reacción de su hermana y su amiga no esperó verse abrazada por los costados por ambas chicas. Tampoco esperaba un recibimiento tan emotivo ya que tanto Waverly como Nicole habían roto en llanto y Wynonna no tardó mucho en dejarse expresar sus propias emociones. Gus que había aparecido en la puerta y vio a las chicas, se emocionó de igual manera pero les dio espacio para consolarse. Tomó a la bebé en sus manos para llevarla de vuelta a la casa y Wynonna pudo aferrar con suavidad a las dos chicas que tanto quería con sus dos brazos.

\- Ustedes, el par de idiotas tienen mucho que explicarme ahora mismo - la voz de Wynonna sonó demasiado emocionada para el gusto de la morena pero lo dejó pasar - ¿Cómo es que han sobrevivido a un hundimiento? ¡Un puto hundimiento! Quiero saberlo todo y desde el principio, ¿Me han entendido?

Waverly y Nicole sólo pudieron asentir con vehemencia y seguir llorando abrazadas al cuerpo más delgado de la mayor de las Earp. A ellas no les importaba nada más que saber que estaban en casa y que por fin podrían volver a ser la familia que siempre todos estuvieron destinados a ser.

Luego de saludar a todos y comer había llegado la hora de la verdad.

\-  Yo no pretendía irme - la voz de Nicole sonó cansada, demasiado cansada para alguien todavía joven. Ella se había duchado y cambiado la ropa sucia por una limpia gracias a Wynonna que les había dejado a las chicas todo lo necesario para instalarse en la granja. Ella nunca había perdido la esperanza de tener de vuelta en su vida a su hermana y su mejor amiga. Nicole se encontraba en el sofá, con medio cuerpo de Waverly sobre su regazo mientras acariciaba distraídamente la cabellera limpia y todavía húmeda de su amor. Ella también se había duchado y cambiado a su ropa limpia y a pesar de que estaba agotada, todos necesitaban hablar. Estaban reunidos en el salón del homestead. Nicole junto a Waverly a su derecha y Wynonna a su izquierda con la pequeña Alice dormida en su regazo. Gus ocupaba una silla frente a ellas y Dolls también estaba ocupando una silla frente a Wynonna.

\- Yo pensaba quedarme aquí para arreglar todo el desastre que había quedado. Después del funeral de los chicos, yo tenía un plan. Iba a pedir ayuda a la estación de policía y a Nedley para eso. Empezar de nuevo. Incluso tenía planes para Waverly - la morena miró a su novia con cariño y suspiró - Yo quería que ella viajara, estudiara. Aprendiera del mundo que la rodeaba más allá de Purgatory y para eso pensaba trabajar mi culo tratando de conseguir el dinero suficiente. Tal vez casarnos años más tarde... - Waverly asintió con emoción besando la mejilla de Nicole - Formar una familia, darle a Wynonna una sobrina o sobrino y darle a Alice un primo o prima con quien jugar.

No lo sé... todo lo que siempre soñé que querría tener con la mujer que amaba.

Y planeaba hacerlo. - ella suspiró con pesar - Era todo lo que deseaba pero una tarde, cuando salí de la estación para tener mi almuerzo con Waverly, tuve un incidente. Un hombre me detuvo a medio camino hacia el homestead y me obligó a salir del coche patrulla aludiendo que estaba perdido y que necesitaba ayuda. Cuando me salí del vehículo y me enfrenté al hombre pude verlo bien y cuando lo reconocí casi me dio un infarto. El hombre era un tipo alto, estaba desaseado y vestía ropa negra. Tenía una barba oscura de varios días y los ojos marrones. El cabello sucio pelirrojo. Él me había sonreído mostrando dientes amarillos y una expresión enloquecida y me dijo...

\- Me alegro de volver a verte, Nicky. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Raymond Haught. - él saludó con una mirada fría - Soy hermano de tu padre. Uno que tú nunca conociste sobrina, pero que siempre estuvo ahí.

\- Como era lógico yo no le creí - Nicole contó con desprecio - Yo pensé que era una broma, que ese hombre era un maniaco que se había escapado de St. Jude. Pero luego vi su mano y vi el anillo de Bulshar. La misma réplica del anillo de Clootie y que tenían todos los seguidores del culto... incluso mis padres.

El pesar teñía la voz de Nicole y Waverly y Wynonna intentaron sin palabras consolarla mirándola con suavidad. La pelirroja agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa triste y continuó.

\- Cuando le pregunté por su estancia en el pueblo él me dijo que se había escapado de la matanza porque quería venganza - Nicole contó mirando hacia un punto muerto en el vacío - Él sabía que me había visto obligada a... matarlos... mis padres, y él quería tomar venganza por su hermano.

Waverly se tensó con incomodidad y miedo cuando escuchó la historia. Wynonna que había sentido la tensión prefirió darle a Alice a Gus quién se llevó a la bebé a la habitación de Wynonna.

\- Lo siento... - Nicole se disculpó con las hermanas Earp por haber cortado la tranquilidad del salón - No necesitan seguir escuchado esto, puedo detenerme si-

\- No Haught - Wynonna negó con la cabeza dándole un apretón reconfortante al hombro de la pelirroja - Esto tenemos que saberlo, no te calles. Decidí llevar lejos a Alice porque no quería abrumarla con esta charla tan pesada.

\- Estamos contigo bebé - Waverly también intentó disuadir a su chica - No vamos a juzgarte, estás con la familia ahora.

Nicole agradeció una vez más el apoyo de las chicas y el asentimiento tácito de Dolls con una sonrisa emocionada y volvió a su relato.

\- Yo no quería pelear con él pero nos enfrentamos - Nicole recordó con un dejo de rabia - Mi tío era un hombre grande pero estaba cansado y débil y no me fue demasiado difícil reducirlo para esposarlo. Él se había quedado tirado en el suelo con un labio partido y la ropa más sucia que antes y yo lo igualé un poco con mi propia ropa porque había tenido que ejercer mucha fuerza para hacerlo caer. - ella miró a Waverly - Por eso te mentí ese día cuando llegué tarde y me encontrarte con la ropa sucia y una herida en el labio Wave. No tuve una caída persiguiendo a un ladrón en la tienda de la señora Baker, tuve una pelea con el último integrante que quedaba de mi familia.

\- Lo siento mucho mi amor - Waverly se disculpó con pesar y besó con suavidad la comisura de la boca que había visto ensangrentada ese día.

\- No es tu culpa bebé - Nicole devolvió el suave beso con una sonrisa - Eso ya pasó.

\- Él estaba a punto de pasar sus días tras las rejas, pero eso no le impidió meterse con mi cabeza por última vez - Nicole esta vez se tensó pero mantuvo una voz controlada - Y yo caí en su trampa como una idiota....

 

**_\- Nueve meses antes, Purgatory._ **

 

\- Eres una decepción - Ray escupió mirando a su sobrina con odio - Siempre fuiste una decepción para la familia, Nicky. Nunca fuiste capaz de llenar nuestras expectativas pero ni tu padre ni tu madre supieron qué fue lo que salió mal contigo. Y tenías tanto potencial querida. Todo desperdiciado.

Nicole no quería admitirlo pero oír a su único tío refiriéndose así de ella dolió. Había dolido tanto como la vez que sus padres descubrieron sus preferencias sexuales y la había botado de la casa. Ellos nunca quisieron saber más de ella y sólo la volvieron a ver cuándo el culto de Bulshar había vuelto a resurgir y el infierno en la tierra se había desatado.

Pero ella había aprendido a ocultar dicho dolor tras máscaras de mirada dura. Golpe tras golpe le había enseñado a la chica a evitar ser herida por las palabras aunque lo único que quedara visible de esas heridas fueran cicatrices mal cerradas. Cicatrices que luego de conocer a Waverly Earp había sido capaz de volver a remendar con amor y cariño de tal manera que ya no dolían más.

\- ¿Qué? - Raymond Haught se burló con sorna al no tener una respuesta a sus palabras - ¿No dices nada? ¿No hay un puñetazo? ¿O un balazo de tu arma de servicio oficial Haught? ¿No? Eres una maldita cobarde.

\- Cállate - Nicole estaba empezando a perder los estribos cayendo justo en la trampa que Ray quería que cayera - Sólo cállate. Tú no me conoces.

\- Tal vez - el hombre nunca dejó de sonreír con burla en su voz - No te conozco porque apenas te si te vi crecer querida, pero conozco a la gente- a los desviados como tú. Si hubieras crecido en mi casa y hubieras salido como una jodida lesbiana como lo hiciste con tu padre no te hubiera echado, no. Yo te hubiese quitado ese gusto insano que tienes por las mujeres a los golpes. De golpe y porrazo Nicky, porque nuestro Señor y Salvador siempre será nuestro guía y Él predijo: **_"A veces para enderezar una rama torcida se necesita el cariño de una mano dura"._**

\- Es una lástima que tus padres se hayan olvidado de esos predicamentos. Sólo por eso te has salvado, cuando debiste pertenecer a Él.

\- Yo no pertenezco a nadie - Nicole estaba enferma de oír al hombre - Jamás perteneceré a nadie que no yo no quiera. Y mis padres... ellos nunca fueron mis padres, como tú nunca serás mi tío. Yo tengo a mi propia familia ahora, que me acepta y me quiere como soy.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso Nicky? - Raymond se rió una vez más mirando a su sobrina con desprecio - ¿Estás segura de que las hermanas Earp te consideran parte de su familia?

\- Estoy segura - Nicole desafió mirando a su tío con rabia - Pero eso no es asunto tuyo.

\- Sí, es posible - el hombre estuvo de acuerdo con sarcasmo - Pero yo me pregunto si las hermanas Earp saben de dónde vienes en realidad. Si ellas saben que tu familia era adoradora de un Dios Eterno y que tú eres una desertora. Si saben que por tus venas corre sangre asesina. ¿Se lo has dicho o sólo saben lo que tú deseaste que supieran? Que tus padres queridos fueron arrastrados al culto donde les lavaron el cerebro, ¿no? Y que tú no te uniste porque ellos te echaron a patadas de la familia cuando te identificaste como una desviada sexual. ¿Eso les dijiste? ¿No les dijiste que formar parte del culto estaba en tu sangre no? - la chica respondió con silencio y él se rió - Por supuesto que no Nicky, por supuesto que no. De haberlo hecho hubieras roto el corazón de tu noviecita y te hubieras cargado la enemistad de la heredera que por cierto, si hubiera sabido la verdad de tu pasado y tu familia hubiese tenido que matarte. Tan conveniente.

\- Deja de hablar de una puta vez - Nicole ya no quería oír más idioteces salir de la boca de ese monstruo. Se acercó a él para meterlo en el coche patrulla y la pelirroja tomó un placer insano en golpearlo contra ventana del auto antes de leerle su derechos.

\- Raymond Haught, estás detenido por formar parte de un culto criminal, tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio y a la asistencia de un abogado. Si no tienes dinero para contratar uno propio podrás optar por un abogado de oficio y todo lo que digas podrá ser usado en tu contra - ella abrió la puerta del carro policial y lo obligó a entrar pero él no se movió.

\- No creo que te convenga meterme a la cárcel, Nicky - él le advirtió con un dejo de amargura pero todavía divirtiéndose - Yo sé muchas cosas cariño, de tu familia, de tu pasado y aunque no me creas incluso de ti misma así que no te conviene dejarme encerrado porque puedo hablar. Puedo envenenar la mente de las personas que amas para arrastrarlas a mis creencias. ¿O qué? ¿Creíste que porque la heredera acabó con nuestro Dios el culto de Bulshar murió con Él? - Nicole lo miró con nerviosismo - Pues no sobrina, no se acabó. Yo todavía sigo siendo un miembro fiel a nuestro Dios y Él confiaba mucho en mí. Él me enseñó todas sus virtudes y la manera perfecta para manipular la mente de futuros seguidores, ¿Sabes? Enciérrame y verás que de aquí a un año el culto de Bulshar volverá a renacer. Déjame ir y yo iré tras la pequeña Waverly. Ella sería perfecta para ser nuestra nueva sacerdotisa, tiene todas las herramientas para-

\- ¡Cállate! - Nicole ya no aguantó más y golpeó el cuerpo del hombre contra la puerta del coche - ¡No hables de Waverly! ¡Te prohíbo que menciones su nombre! ¡No te metas con ella o yo...!

\- ¿Qué puedes hacer para evitar que lastime a tu novia querida? - él dijo a sabiendas - ¿Lo sabes no?

\- No... - Nicole estaba nerviosa, tenía una mano en su pistola de servicio y estaba a punto de sacarla - No voy a hacer eso, no soy una asesina.

\- Dile eso a tus padres - Haught espetó con rabia - Oh, espera. Tú los mataste, ¿Se te olvidó?

\- Ellos dejaron de ser mis padres hace mucho tiempo y tú lo sabes - ella se defendió - Eran una cáscara vacía que tenían sus mentes controladas por un demonio.

\- Bueno, supongo que tendrás que ingeniártela para ver qué harás conmigo - Raymond explicó - Porque yo quiero venganza y mi primera víctima será tu amada Waverly. Ella será-

Un golpe sordo. Un golpe sordo con la culata de una pistola en la sien hizo callar al ex miembro del culto y lo hizo caer con un saco de patatas al suelo de tierra.

Nicole tenía las manos atadas y no sabía qué hacer. Volteó el cuerpo de su tío con la pistola en la mano apuntando con ella la frente de él y esperó. Era la única manera y ella lo sabía, pero no era una cobarde que acabara con la vida de otra persona que no podía defenderse, no. Nicole quería que su tío la viera a los ojos cuando apretara el gatillo. Raymond despertó un par de minutos más tarde todavía en el suelo con las manos en la espalda y sonrió a su sobrina cuando la vio con el arma presionando su frente.

\- Eso era lo que quería ver Nicky - se rió - Tomando al toro por los cuernos como toda una Haught. ¿Tendré al menos el beneplácito de unas últimas palabras?

Nicole no respondió. Estaba agitada, tenía la respiración entrecortada y el sudor corría por su frente. Su rostro estaba congestionado y la mirada oscura en sus ojos daba mucho miedo. Estaba irreconocible.

\- Habla - ella respondió con una voz que tampoco reconoció como suya - Ahora.

\- No serás feliz Nicky - él espetó con la expresión demasiado tranquila para un hombre a punto de morir - Nunca podrás serlo porque no te lo mereces. Crees que estás protegiendo a la mujer que amas con mi muerte pero ¿Sabes? No lo estás haciendo. Nunca serás alguien digna para ella. Ni para ella ni para la ex heredera. Las hermanas Earp estaban malditas, eso era cierto, pero hasta mi Dios sabía que eran más que simple rivales. Eran honorables, peleaban de frente. Tú eres una cobarde que se ocultó de su herencia en una vida falsa llena de sonrisas de hoyuelos y recato. Un afán apaciguado de querer proteger y servir. Ser policía encajó ¿No? Tu mejor disfraz querida.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó con ferocidad a pesar de que la mano que sostenía la pistola le temblaba - ¿Es tu mejor discurso?

\- Si... - él se rió - Ya conseguí todo lo quería. Te destruí. Lo hice con palabras que no quiero que se te olviden sobrina - Raymond recalcó - Que no se te olvide que TÚ - NUNCA - SERÁS - SUFICIENTE...

Nicole escuchó al hombre burlándose de ella con esa palabras. Eran una palabras que desataron toda la desesperación y miedos que tenía en el corazón y en un arrebato lanzó su pistola lejos para la luego apretar el cuello de su tío con sus propias manos.

\- ¡Si lo seré! - ella gritó con amargura sin dejar de defenderse de él. Nicole sólo quería que se callara - Si lo seré, si lo seré, si lo seré....

El cuerpo una vez agitado debajo del suyo dejó de moverse. Nicole nunca sintió el crujido de la tráquea de su tío romperse entre sus manos ni que el hombre había dejado de respirar. Raymond Haught estaba muerto y Nicole lo había matado. Con sus propias manos.

Cuando por fin pudo salir de la bruma enloquecida en la que estaba inmersa se puso de pie y corrió al vehículo afirmándose del capó. Vomitó sus tripas a un costado del crucero y cuando volvió a erguirse

Miró al cielo,

Cayó de rodillas,

Y gritó.

 

\- Supe entonces que no podía quedarme - Nicole terminó su relato con pesar - Después de enterrar el cuerpo de ese hombre en la colina de la frontera del Triángulo del Río Fantasma yo decidí marcharme de Purgatory porque no quería arrastrar a Waverly ni a todos ustedes al desastre en el que acabó mi vida. Y tampoco podía volver a ser policía - se fijó en Waverly - Soy una asesina mi amor, esa es mi verdad. En esa guerra de mierda maté a mucha gente incluidos mis padres y después mi tío. Yo no era digna de estar a tu lado cariño, no quería mancharte. Por eso me fui.

\- Mi padre, Willa, Shorty... - Wynonna espetó en un murmullo mirando a Nicole antes de que Waverly pudiera hablar - Eran seres humanos. Uno fue apresado por demonios cuando yo tenía doce años, quería defenderlo pero lo maté. La otra, como tus padres, ella también tenía el cerebro frito por un culto y tuve que matarla cuando amenazó con abrir la puerta del triángulo para liberar a otros demonios y huir con su novio lejos del límite. El último estuvo poseído por un revenant y lo tuve que matar porque era un peligro. Si hablamos de una competencia, Haughtstuff estamos en empate. Ninguna de las dos somos dignas de Waverly pero-

\- Yo las amo de la misma manera - Waverly se abrazó a su hermana y a su novia con fuerza - Y nada de lo que hagan hará que deje de amarlas. - ella miró a su amor - Y eres suficiente Nicole Haught. Más que suficiente y siempre lo serás. - ella acarició su rostro y la besó - Y si no me crees tendré que convencerte y lo haré todos los días hasta que tu corazón lo crea. Te amo.

Nicole asintió y rompió en llanto aferrada al cuerpo de su novia y confortada por la que años más tarde sería su cuñada.

Agradeció al cielo la segunda oportunidad y luchó con todo lo que tenía para cuidar de su familia, su verdadera familia.

La que ella eligió y por la que fue elegida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia del tío de Nicole. En los paneles de la convenciones de fandom de Wynonna Earp se ha insinuado que tal vez Nicole tenga que ver con el culto de Bulshar a través de su familia. Quise darle un pequeño enfoque a eso aunque algo me dice que el tema va en sentido contrario.
> 
> Todos los errores son míos

**Author's Note:**

> Y espero que no les moleste comentar, la verdad las críticas constructivas ayudan mucho.
> 
> Y la cubierta para la historia en mi Tumblr:  
> http://wayhaphine82.tumblr.com/post/165443430413/con-la-marea


End file.
